Amor en disputa
by Namida002
Summary: FREIGHTHAN STORY Neighthan Rot nunca fue bueno en los deportes. Ni era popular. No sacaba las mejores notas. No se consideraba guapo. Por ello, cuando la chica de sus sueños se fijó en él, sus amigos pusieron en duda sus intenciones. Y el les creyó. Después de todo, por qué Frankie lo querría?
1. Mi aburrida vida

Mi nombre es Neighthan Rot. Soy delgado y no muy alto. Mi cabello largo tiene 4 colores. Un cuerno en mi frente con poderes curativos en señal de mi lado unicornio. Mi piel gris y mi don para caerme cada 5 pasos son señales de mi mitad zombie. A mis 18 años cualquiera diría que tengo la vida resuelta. O bueno, al menos tengo idea de qué haré. Pero aquí estoy, en el último grado de preparatoria. Listo para postular a una universidad el siguiente año. A quién sabe qué. No tengo novia, solo una amiga que me gusta un poco. No soy el centro de atención, y quisiera mantenerme así. Mi madre insiste en que debo buscar algo en qué sobre salir. Pero vamos, ser mitad zombie mitad unicornio no es suficiente? Pues no. En Monster high hay monstruos de todo tipo pero los de mi clase, híbridos, no son los más populares.

Quisiera acabar todo esto para irme lejos, empezar de nuevo y quien sabe en esa nueva etapa quizás me vaya mejor pues mis años de escuela no han sido los más memorables. Podrán decir que estoy triste, pero la verdad estoy aburrido. Mi vida siempre será igual de aburrida? Por un tiempo pensé que mis dones curativos me ayudarían a ser popular, pero sólo me buscaban como enfermero. Eso sin duda cansa. Me pregunto ¿cuánto se molestaría mi madre si le pido que me cambie de escuela en el último año?

\- ¡Más vale que te apures o llegarás tarde el último primer día de escuela!

Supongo que no es buena idea pedirle un cambio así. Las chicas me odiarían por no graduarme con ellas, y Heat jamás me volvería a hablar si me pierdo la fiesta de graduación. Igual dudo que vaya, pero aún puedo engañarlos con la idea de que sí iré.

\- Ya estoy listo.

Un flash me deja casi ciego.

\- ¿Era necesaria una foto?  
\- Es tu último año y luego serás un universitario que no querrá pasar tiempo con sus padres.  
\- No lo creo. Elegiré una universidad cerca y me tendrás metido aquí en mi tiempo libre.

\- Debes elegir la universidad que más te guste, en alguna carrera que ames.  
\- O sea en ninguna.  
\- No empieces, mejor ve de una vez.

Mi madre jamás entenderá como me siento. Ella siempre está alegre. Yo siempre estoy aburrido. Monster high queda a solo unas cuadras de casa. Veo como a muchos chicos los traen en carros. Veo que hay demasiados alumnos este año. ¿Podré sobrevivir? Lagoona me sonríe, creo que es de las pocas que lo hace. Gill a veces hace tareas conmigo, por lo que de vez en cuando me toca pasar tiempo con la feliz pareja. Me agrada que no sean empalagosos.

\- Hola Neighthan, supongo que nunca dejarás de ser tan distraído.  
\- Supones bien, Bonita. Pensé que tus alas te harían llegar temprano.

Una estilizada joven me habla. Mitad calavera, mitad polilla. Su piel rosada es lo que siempre me deslumbra. Sus grandes alas me dan envidia. Sus inmensos ojos me ponen un poco nervioso. Pero ahí está, Bonita Fémur, mi gran amiga desde hace años.

\- Elegí caminar hoy. A ver si encontraba a mi unicornio favorito por ahí.  
\- ¿Y quién será el afortunado?  
\- Oh, debí mencionar que era mitad zombie.

Bonita siempre es tan amable conmigo. Supongo que debí invitarla a salir hace tiempo. Heat dice que es una gran elección como primera novia. Como si un manster antisocial como yo fuera a tener varias. Pero me da miedo echar a perder nuestra amistad. Si lo nuestro no funciona, como podría continuar pasando tiempo con ella, Avea y Sirena? Siempre han sido mis únicas amigas. Si alguna vez pasara la línea de la amistad, lo arruinaría.

\- Quisiera que me den la oportunidad de tocar el piano en la fiesta de bienvenida. Pero si no lo logro, ¿podrías escuchar mi nueva composición?  
\- Claro Bonita, Avea y Sirena seguro que también querrán.  
\- Sí, ustedes mis grandes amigos.. - dijo Bonita con una cara de tristeza que Neighthan no notó.

\- oye, Neigh...

Ahí está. Saludándome otra vez. Su cabello está más largo. Su piel verde menta, tan perfecta como siempre. Sus pestañas tan risadas como me gustan. Su sonrisa que ilumina mis días. Frankie Stein, mi chica ideal. Y yo sacando mi mejor lado zombie solo puedo mover una mano sin hablar. Eso no le quita la sonrisa, por eso es que adoro el momento del día donde ella me saluda. Es de las pocas que nota mi existencia. No hay un día que no me salude. Aunque sea el único momento en el que la veo de cerca.

\- ¡Neigthan! ¿Estás feliz de estar en tu último año?

¿Me está hablando? ¿En verdad lo está haciendo?

\- Eh, pues sí, la verdad no... Pero...

¿Justo tenía que apoyarme en la puerta que se abría por donde yo me apoyé? ¿Tenía que caerme de espaldas justo cuando Frankie iniciaba una conversación conmigo?

\- ¡Neigthan! ¿Estás lastimado?  
-... No... Estoy bien... No me di cuenta...  
\- Déjame ayudarte a pararte. - Su risita nerviosa es encantadora. ¿O es burlona? - Viendo que estás iniciando el año con un pequeño incidente creo que necesitarías un poco de ayuda. ¿Crees que podamos entrar juntos al colegio?

Si no fuera por la descarga que me dio su mano al ayudarme, pensaría que estoy soñando. Si no fuera por que la noto nerviosa pensaría que perdió una apuesta. ¿Alguien nos está grabando? ¿Frankie está conversando conmigo por más de 2 minutos? ¿Está en verdad ofreciéndose a ir a mi lado?

\- Eh, sí. No veo problema.

Su sonrisa crece. ¿Es esto real? Mencioné que una amiga me gustaba. No hablaba de Frankie. Porque la verdad, estoy enamorado de Frankie desde que la conocí. Siempre me saluda cuando me ve. Siempre me sonríe. Pero como sé que jamás me haría caso, supongo que no cuenta. Es un amor de lejos, inalcanzable. Es la mounstrita más hermosa de MH. Son muchos los que la invitan a salir. Y verla aceptarlos a veces me hace sentir tan triste. Verla de la mano de Holt, de Andy o de Invisibilly han sido parte de la miseria que he vivido en estos años. Pero verla interesada en mí es algo que no me molesta en absoluto.

\- ¿Neighthan te olvidas que ibas a entrar conmigo?

Oh... olvidé que Bonita seguía aquí... Pero Frankie...

\- Podemos entrar todos, ¿no?

Frankie entrecerró un ojo. - Eh, no sabía eso Bonita. Disculpa, no los incomodo.

La sonrisa de Bonita ante la respuesta de Frankie me dio un calambre en el estómago. Pero no me pude mover, no pude decir otra cosa. Solo me quedé viendo la espalda de Frankie alejarse. Bonita me jaló de un brazo, y nos encaminamos a la entrada. Ni siquiera tropecé con algún escalón. No dejaba de pensar en que por mi timidez, me aseguré de empezar mi último año escolar igual de miserable que otros años.

Avea y Sirena nos esperaban adentro. No veo a Heat, sin duda me hubiera golpeado, siempre anda interesado en que tenga novia. ¿Qué regaño me hubiera dado si se entera que Frankie se interesó en mí y yo lo arruiné? ¿Tendré alguna otra oportunidad de hablar con Frankie? ¿Bonita se hubiera molestado si le pedía que me deje entrar solo con Frankie? ¿Avea y Sirena la hubieran apoyado? ¿Me hubieran entendido? ¿Pude haber solucionado esto? ¿Podría sentirme más miserable ahora?


	2. Es ahora o nunca

\- ¡Te dije que una de ellas era su novia!

No sé por qué alzo la voz. No es culpa de Draculaura. Pero supongo que de alguna manera debo dejar ir el dolor. Me llamo Frankie Stein y tengo 16 años. Tengo la piel verde menta, costuras en algunas de mis extremidades, 2 pernos en mi cuello y de vez en cuando paso electricidad. En este momento estoy enojada conmigo misma por haber fracasado en mi intento de acercarme a Neigthan, un zombie/unicornio del que estoy enamorada hace 2 años.

\- Pues entonces lo mejor es que te olvides de él y vayas a arreglar las cosas con Invisibilly. - intervino una joven de piel bronceada, cabello negro largo, vendajes por todo su cuerpo y joyas alrededor de su cuello y muñecas.  
\- Cleo, no puede arreglar nada con Invisibilly porque ella no lo quiere.  
\- Pues que mal, ha sido su mejor novio en mucho tiempo.  
\- Frankie, dime otra vez ¿que fue lo que te dijo?

Mi vampira de piel rosada y electrizante estilo de vestir me pide que le repita la respuesta de Neighthan por tercera vez. Mueve su pelo negro con una mano mientras la otra la mantiene en su mentón con gesto pensativo.  
\- Me dijo que sí, que no había problema Draculaura.  
\- Pero fue Bonita la que reclamó.  
\- Sí Clawdeen, ella intervino, pero él no la corrigió. Sólo dijo que podíamos entrar todos juntos.  
\- Mmmmmm, amiga eso no se ve muy alentador.

Clawdeen siempre es la más sensata de todas. Una mujer lobo, cubierta de pelo por varias zonas del mismo color moreno que su piel. Tiene razón, no suena bien. Al contrario, mientras más lo repito más me duele.

\- Lo sé Clawdeen, he estado enamorada de él por tanto tiempo. No habíamos hablado tanto nunca. Siempre está con ellas. Es difícil acercarme.

Cuando los transfirieron a MH noté la chispa entre Neighthan y yo. Chispa que no duró mucho y mientras más pasaban los días, casi no lo veía por ser mayor que nosotras. Siempre estaba con sus amigas o con Heat, quien para desgracia mía, no es santo de mi devoción. Cuando rompí con Holt fue él quien repartió el rumor de que le fui infiel. Y cuando empecé a salir con Andy, empezó a decir que la infidelidades fueron con él. Me volví paranóica. Cada vez que veía a Heat y Neighthan reír pensaba que se burlaban de mí. Era muy chocante pues nunca me dejó de gustar Neighthan y me angustiaba pensar que él creía en las tonterías de las que Heat me acusaba.

\- Siempre puedes intentarlo otra vez.  
\- Draculaura, sabes que ese híbrido nunca está solo, y si la polilla es su novia, ya se dio cuenta que a Frankie le interesa, no se alejará de él ni aunque Ra le eché una maldición.  
\- Cleo como siempre tan amable con sus palabras.  
\- Pero es verdad Clawdeen, no podré acercarme otra vez. ¿Y si pelean por lo de hoy?  
\- Pues terminan, y aprovechas tu momento. Y si no, vas y hablas con Invisibilly.  
\- ¡Cleo!

Tengo que reconocer que Cleo no se equivoca. Invisibilly ha sido de lo mejor que me había pasado en mi eléctrica vida. Siempre tan caballero conmigo, siempre tan atento. Llenándome de regalos y era tan cariñoso. Pero cuando estás con alguien increíble y aún así volteas cuando pasa otro monstruo es porque no es amor verdadero. No he sido la chica más estable de MH. He aceptado citas, he tenido novios. Pero no los he engañado. ¿Acaso una chica joven no puede tener citas sin que hablen mal de ella? Siempre supe que Neighthan era el que yo quería a mi lado. Pero las veces que podía conversar con él, sus respuestas eran tan secas que entendí que no tenía ningún interés en mí. Traté de buscar el mismo amor que tienen mis amigas, pero no pude. Porque el chico que me gusta es el mismo desde hace años y no es ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido.

\- Bonita es tan estilizada, tan elegante. Tan bella, tan graciosa.  
\- Frankie deja de estresarte, ella podrá volar pero tu tienes voltaje en el corazón.  
\- Gracias Clawdeen, pero... ¿que podré hacer para averiguar si es su novia?  
\- Deuce lo averiguará.  
\- ¿En serio Cleo?  
\- ¡Por Ra que lo hará!

¿Y si sí es su novia? Me rendiré. Pero no quiero hacerlo. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la manera de hablar con él. Si tan solo pudiera acercarme. ¿Si sus respuestas son secas por que él es así? ¿Si lo justifico sólo por lo mucho que lo quiero? ¿Si Bonita se entera que quiero a su novio? ¿Si Heat se entera? Ahora sí tendrá un rumor cierto: Frankie quiere quitarle el novio a Bonita. Su sueño hecho realidad, un rumor cierto para poder destruirme por completo por haber terminado con su primo favorito.

\- ¿Frankie me estás escuchando?  
\- Chispas, en verdad no.  
\- Te digo que Deuce dice que Neighthan no tiene ninguna novia.

Creo que hice cortocircuito. No tiene ninguna novia. El puesto está vacante. Bueno, eso no significa que yo podré ser su novia. Pero si que lo puedo intentar.

\- Frankie, si aún te queda batería, debes saber que Deuce me dio el número de Neighthan y que te lo acabo de mandar desde mi iTaud.

Confirmado, hice cortocircuito.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Electrizante Cleo. Te lo agradezco mucho. Prometo que te lo recompensaré amiga.  
\- Más te vale.

Tengo el número de Neighthan. No tiene ninguna novia. Su número. No novia. ¡Mi momento ha llegado! Frankie, tienes este último año para conquistarlo o se irá a una universidad muy lejos. Tienes que demostrarle que no eres lo que dicen de ti. Tienes que demostrarle lo que eres. ¿Y si no soy lo suficiente? ¿Si nunca le llego a gustar? Pues al menos lo intentamos. No mas decisiones impulsivas, no más soluciones desesperadas. Es momento de actuar, es ahora o nunca.


	3. ¿Es broma?

Soy un desastre. En serio, lo soy. Que alguien me inyecte algo que me duerma hasta fin de año. Toda la fiesta de bienvenida me la pasé sumergido en mi sufrimiento por haber perdido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Frankie. Bonita, Avea y Sirena estuvieron muy molestas conmigo cuando me fui, aunque no sé muy bien por qué. ¿Podrá mi segundo día en mi último año de colegio mejorar?

\- Hola desastre.

Mi mente tiene una voz muy rara hoy. No quiero voltear, no quiero mirar.

\- ¿Ya no saludas a tu mejor amigo?

Atlético como es usual. Alto y de piel amarilla. Simétrico como pintura. Deportista estrella. Su cabello naranja que se puede prender en llamas en segundos demuestra su habilidad para controlar el fuego. Bueno aunque no es tan hábil. Nada simpático pero aún así conseguía a la mounstrita que deseara. Nunca supe en que momento nos hicimos tan amigos, siendo tan distintos, pero Heat siempre estaba ahí para mí. Siempre me metía el sermón que necesitaba y me daba consejos sobre qué y qué no hacer, aunque no le hiciera caso, siempre apreciaba que se tomara el tiempo de hacerlo. Que usara un poco del tiempo que podía utilizar siendo popular para preocuparse por mí. Por un perdedor.

\- Ey, ¿Ya me toca el primer sermón del año?  
\- Depende, ¿lo necesitas?  
\- ¿No te has enterado aún que me quedé congelado y no aproveché la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Frankie?  
\- ¿¡Frankie...Stein!?  
\- Sí, aquella preciosa mounstrita.

No se por qué siento que algo no está bien. ¿Debería averiguarlo? Es probable que venga a continuación el mayor sermón de mi vida. Lo presiento. Heat no sabe cuan enamorado he estado de ella. Es más, creo que Frankie nunca ha sido tema de alguna conversación nuestra. Estoy seguro que sabe que Frankie es de las chicas más populares del colegio, sabe sobre su belleza y sus buenas notas. creo que el regaño va a ser grande ahora que se de cuenta que dejé pasar una oportunidad como esta.

\- ¿Te interesa Frankie Stein? - No se si lo dijo, o lo escupió..

Eh?

\- Por qué preg...

BIBIBIBIBI

\- Oh, disculpa. Es mi celular. Debe ser mi madre.  
\- Bueno, pero en verdad debo decirte...  
\- En verdad debo contestarle, luego conversamos Heat.

Por primera vez mi madre me salvó de un sermón ajeno. Aunque es raro que ella me mande un mensaje en vez de llamar. Pero me pregunto, ¿un mensaje es más importante que el sermón de mi querido amigo? Sí. Aunque sea un mensaje de la empresa telefónica. No necesito un sermón ahora.

Bueno, lo noté demasiado extraño. ¿Por qué se alteraría de esa manera? Puede que sepa algo que yo no sé. Puede que me oculte algo. Puede que sea extraño para él que el perdedor de su amigo tenga oportunidad con Frankie. Puede incluso que le guste Frankie, total, a él le gustan todas. Será mejor que vuelva y le pregunte que sucede, no porque quiera un sermón, si no porque me intriga demasiado su actitud. Veamos que dice mi iTaud.

_''Hola Neighthan, soy Frankie. Frankie Stein. Disculpa la molestia pero, ¿está todo bien?"_

...Eh...

Frankie ... ¿Me está..?

... ¿A mí?...

¡Oh my ghoul!

_''Sí Frankie, todo bien. ¿Y a ti cómo te va?''_

_''Oh, que bueno. Yo estoy bien, pero me hubiera gustado poder acompañarte ayer.''_

¿Es broma?

_''A mí igual. Pero no debía cancelar a mis amigas. Ya sabes, primer último día.''_

_''Eso significa que eres buen amigo. Te entiendo. Lo siento, no quise molestar a tu novia.''_

¿EHHHH?

_''¿Qué? ¿Cuál? Yo no tengo novia.''_

_''Oh. Pensé que tu y Bonita salían. Es que siempre los veo juntos.''_

¿Es bromaaaaa?

_''Pues no. Eso es porque es una de mis mejores amigas. Igual que Avea y Sirena.''_

_"Ah, por eso no querías cancelarlas. Yo tampoco podría defraudar a mis ghouls. Draculaura,Clawdeen,Cleo y Lagoona son mis amigas desde siempre.''_

_''Es igual. Somos amigos desde pequeños. Pero creo que en otra ocasión podríamos encontrarnos.''_

Bum Bum, Bum Bum

_''Ya llegaste al colegio?''_

Rayos, ¿cambio de tema?

_''Sí, estoy por entrar a clase del Sr. Hackington. Una de mis clases menos favoritas.''_

_''Jaja, te entiendo. Yo también debo entrar a clase. Luego hablamos, ¿te parece?.''_

_''Sí,claro, está bien.''_

_''Genial, ojalá que tu clase esté entretenida.''_

Luego hablamos. Oh. ¿Quiere que sigamos hablando? ¿Es broma? Frankie Stein, la chica por la que he suspirado por 2 años, la que he visto salir con chicos y sentir el sufrimiento de no ser uno de ellos. La que me pone tan nervioso que no puedo ni voltear cuando se que está cerca. Ella, ¿quiere que sigamos hablando? ¿Qué está pasando? Necesito que alguien me desacomode el peinado para reaccionar. Necesito un sermón. Necesito un consejo. Necesito a cualquiera de mis amigos. Pero sobre todo, necesito que me digan si esto es una broma.


	4. Retroceder nunca

¿Disculpa la molestia? ¿En serio Frankie? ¿Me hubiera gustado acompañarte? ¡Ay por Ra! ¿Cómo que a su novia si hace rato sabías que no tiene novia? ¿Ahora por qué rayos le cambias el tema? ¡Te está diciendo que quiere que se encuentren! ¡Reacciona!

Sí, a veces soy la más dura crítica conmigo misma. Pero es mi último año para acercarme a Neighthan. No puedo creer que tuve el coraje para hablarle. Para decirle esas cosas. Supongo que sólo quería asegurarme que lo que dijo Deuce era cierto. ¿Ahora qué? Le dije luego hablamos. ¿Hablamos de qué? ¿Si no le gusto? ¿Si le aburro? ¿Y si en verdad si le gusta Bonita y sólo me quiere utilizar para darle celos? Ok, toqué fondo. Relájate. Respira. El sr. Rotter se dará cuenta que no entiendo un tornillo de lo que está explicando. A ver, cacería de brujas y ¿si nunca más me contesta los mensajes? Basta! Siglo XV y ¿si le parezco patética por esos mensajes? Concéntrate Frankie, cientos de miles de personas quemadas tengo que verlo. Tengo que hablar en persona con él para verlo a los ojos y saber si esto es en serio. Saber si tiene oportunidad.

\- Frankie, ¿te quedarás en el aula aunque haya acabado la clase?

La voz de su amiga la sacó de su pelea interna. Ver su cabello rubio alborotado la regresó a la realidad como una corriente eléctrica.

\- Eh, no Lagoona, jeje. Vámonos.  
\- Te noto más pensativa de lo normal. ¿Necesitas hablar con alguien?  
\- De hecho amiga, ¿cómo supiste que Gill en verdad estaba interesado en ti?  
\- ¿En mí? Bueno, supongo que noté el interés que ponía en conocerme. En hablar conmigo, la curiosidad que tenía por saber todo sobre mí.  
\- Oh y ¿quién empezaba sus conversaciones?  
\- Ambos. Porque el interés era mutuo.

Frankie miró su celular. Habían pasado 3 largas horas de clase. 2 pequeños recesos. Pero 0 mensajes. ¿Debía ella volver a iniciar la conversación? Lagoona dice que lo de ellos era mutuo. ¿Y lo nuestro Neighthan? Creo que me hago ilusiones muy rápido, pero estamos hablando de él. Por fin puedo hablarle aunque sea por mensajes. Antes hablaba con él por cartas, pero como él nunca supo que ella se las mandaba no podía responderle aunque quisiera. Así que ya que las cartas eran en un sólo sentido, esto es mucho más de lo que tuve estos 2 años. Pero quizás el interés que yo tengo es demasiado comparado a la poca curiosidad que quizás él tenga.

\- Oye Frankie, ahí está tu novio.

Frankie no quería ver a Invisibilly. La había estado llamando seguido. Le mandó 3 audios el fin de semana. Incluso no supo qué hacer con las 12 rosas que aparecieron en su puerta. Otra vez arruinaste una gran amistad Frankie Stein, tienes que admitir que sì te hace falta Billy. Sí lo extraña, su apoyo, sus consejos, sus risas. Era muy importante para ella, un verdadero amigo. ¿Por qué Neighthan no podía poner la mitad de interés que el fantasma?

\- Lagoona ya no es mi novio, por favor vámonos rápido.  
\- Creí que te gustaba Neighthan.  
\- ¿Neighthan?

Detrás de ellas había 2 monstruos enfrascados en una gran discusión. Uno era el que había ocupado toda su atención en una clase que definitivamente vendría en el examen de fin de curso. La otra era una monstruo mitad centauro mitad arpía. Pero ¿por qué Avea estaba discutiendo con el dueño de sus suspiros?

\- No es posible que no te hayas acordado de preguntarle por su composición.  
\- ¿Acaso ella se tomó la molestia de preocuparse por como estaba yo?  
\- Era importante para ella que tú la escuches.  
\- También podían escucharla tú y Sirena.  
\- Pero ella quería TÚ opinión.  
\- Pues yo quería SU apoyo.  
\- Apoyo, ¿para qué?  
\- Pudo ayudarme a no trabarme y decirle otra cosa a ya sabes quién.  
\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que Bonita te ayude con eso?  
\- ¿Cuál es el problema?  
\- En serio que no solo eres distraído para caminar. Esperaba más de ti Neighthan.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?

Frankie se quedó helada y sólo atinó a llevarse corriendo a Lagoona fuera de la vista de los híbridos.

\- ¡Frankie para! Nuestra próxima clase está al otro lado.  
\- Lagoona, a Bonita le gusta Neighthan y él no se ha dado cuenta.  
\- Sí pero yo creo que le gustas tú.  
\- Yo no. No me ha vuelto a escribir. ¿Si se llega a enterar que a Bonita le gusta? Creo que le correspondería.  
\- Frankie, no retrocedas. Sabes que es el último año que lo tendrás cerca. Él ve a Bonita todos los días, si le gustara ya hubiera hecho algún movimiento.  
\- ¿Tú crees?  
\- Eres la ghoul más hermosa que conozco. Eres inteligente y amable. Bonita sólo es su amiga.

Caminaron apresuradas a la siguiente clase. Cuando volvieron por los lockers, no se veía a Neighthan por ningún lado. ¿Cuántas clases comparte con Bonita? Lo único que sentía, a pesar del gran intento de su amiga por hacerla sentir fuerte otra vez, era que estaba luchando por un imposible. No podía dejar de pensar eso. Si Neighthan no empieza la conversación yo no le volveré a escribir. Quizás estoy escribiéndole a un manster que ya tiene dueña, aún cuando no lo sabe. Quizás yo no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Quizás pueda hacer sufrir a otra mounstrita por mi culpa.

\- Lagoona, por qué de todas yo soy la única que no encuentra el amor. Por qué no puede ser tan simple como con ustedes. Se les declara un chico, y resulta ser el que les gusta a ustedes. Y punto, ghouls felices por siempre.  
\- No es así. Recuerda que Clawdeen sigue soltera y es muy feliz.  
\- ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ustedes? Feliz y soltera o enamoradísima de mi novio?  
\- Porque no siempre demuestras lo maravillosa que eres. Y por qué simplemente no puedes acelerar las cosas.

Mientras caminaban hacia la cafeterroria donde se encontrarían con las demás ghouls para ir a casa vieron como Neighthan se reía muy fuerte mientras Bonita le contaba una historia. Lagoona miró preocupada a Frankie, pero ella ya seguía caminando hacia sus demás amigas. 

\- ¡Frankie tu cena se enfría!  
\- No creo que cene hoy mamá.

Su cuarto se sentía muy frío esa noche. Se había obsesionado con encontrar la mayor cantidad de canciones tristes. _''Como duele''_ _''Se que te vas''_ '_'Yo te extrañaré"_ eran solo las más alegres del playlist de turno. Ni siquiera había empezado a conquistar a Neighthan cuando le vino el traicionero dolor del desamor. Ya que el mitad unicornio se había decidido por Bonita, al menos en la mente de Frankie, ella sentía que el amor no existía para ella. Que no era lo suyo. Que sería la única monstruo sola hasta el fin de los tiempos. Hubiera seguido sumergida en su sufrimiento hasta que..

BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI

_''Frankie, ¿estás ahí?''_

... ¿Se decidió por mí?

_''Sí, dime.''_

_''¿Còmo te fue hoy? Me quedé sin batería y no pude escribirte más.''_

Oh. Pero me podrías haber buscado.

_''Ah, no me di cuenta. Yo de maravilla con mis ghouls. Salimos de compras, estoy super cansada pero compré muchos atuendos elctrizantes.''_

_''Bien. Me preguntaba si quisieras que mañana almorcemos juntos?''_

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_''Sí, no hay problema.''_

_''Oh, que bueno, mañana nos vemos entonces. Que descanses.''_

Oh My Ghoul... Oh My Ghoul... me va a dar algo... me invitó a almorzar con él... que alguien me de aire... díganle a mi mamá que morí feliz... Ay... lo siento Bonita, pero creo que toda la terrornovela que me hice estaba muy equivocada. Creo que dramaticé un poco. Mejor pongo mi playlist de Terrock.

-Mamá, ¡ya bajo por mi cena!

¡Retroceder nunca Frankie Stein!


	5. Diferentes opiniones

¿Por qué cuernos no contesta Avea?

*Deje su mensaje después del grito*

Necesito que alguien me controle. Acabo de invitar a Frankie a almorzar juntos. Oh por todos los centauros. Me demoré todo el día en pensar qué decirle, en cómo inventar una excusa para que la pasemos juntos. Y al final se lo he dicho de frente. Bueno, al menos no me dijo que no. ¿Pero acaso traerá a todas sus amigas a la mesa? ¿Debo esperarla solo en una mesa apartada para los dos? ¿La espero fuera de su clase? ¿Cuál clase le toca antes de almuerzo? ¿De qué le hablo? ¿Y si mañana falta? ¿Y si mañana me enfermo? ¿Por qué Frankie me haría caso?

BIBIBIBIBIBIBI

_''Neighthan, estaba hablando con mi padre. Ya estoy en mi cuarto. Puedes llamarme.''_

_\- Disculpa la hora pero si no me controlas me va a dar un infarto._  
_\- ¿De qué hablas?_  
_\- Avea, le he escrito a..._  
_\- Estoy metiendo a Bonita y Sirena a la llamada._  
_-...Frankie para almorzar juntos y ella me ha dicho que sí._  
_-..._  
_-..._  
_-..._  
_\- ¡Digan algo! La ghoul de mis sueños ha aceptado almorzar conmigo._  
_\- ¿De tus sueños? ¿Perdón?_  
_\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Frankie?_  
_\- Pues, cuando la conocí se los dije._  
_\- Sí, pero cuando viste que salía con otros chicos, ¿no dijiste que no te interesaba más?_  
_\- Avea tiene razón...además... ella sale con Invisibilly._  
_\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?_  
_\- Pues, Sirena, dile._  
_\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Quién?_  
_\- ¡Frankie Stein!_  
_\- Oh, sí, pues...la semana pasada ayudé a Invisibilly a conseguir 12 rosas. Había una araña en una de ellas y lo convencí de dejarla ir a salvo antes de que arranque esa flor. Luego seguí a la arañita y resultó que tenía muchos huevos en una telaraña no muy lejana pero..._  
_\- Billy le dijo que las rosas eran para Frankie._  
_\- Neighthan, ¿me parece ó no sabes lo que dicen todos sobre ella?_  
_\- No._  
_\- Dicen que le gusta hacer sufrir a los mansters con los que sale. Los usa, y cuando se aburre pasa al siguiente. Quizás ya se cansó de Billy, y ahora busca algo nuevo._  
_\- ¿Acaso la conoces?_  
_\- ¿Acaso tú? Sólo te gusta porque es guapa. Pero no sabes nada sobre ella._  
_\- Tengo que irme. Mi hermana me llama._  
_\- Bonita pero tú también dile algo..._  
_\- Luego._

Click

_\- Argh, me arranco las plumas._  
_\- Avea, no voy a escuchar ningún rumor hasta conocer a Frankie._  
_\- Podría engañarte. Sabes cuántos novios ha tenido. Pero no dura con ninguno. Por algo será, yo no confío en ella. Si el río suena, calaveras lleva._  
_\- No seas tan dura con ella. Estoy seguro que todo tiene una explicación._  
_\- Bueno, Sirena, vámonos. Cuelga._  
_\- Oh, está bien._  
_\- Adiós chicas. Eh, ¡Avea!_  
_\- ¿Sí?_  
_\- Mañana no podré almorzar con ustedes._  
_\- Entiendo. _

Click.

¿Cómo podría ser Frankie de esa manera? ¿Cómo podría ser así de mala? ¿Se estaría cegando por lo enamorado que está? Pero Avea tiene algo de razón. No sabe nada de ella. ¿Qué películas le gustan? ¿Qué música escucha? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¿Le gustan los animales? ¿Será vegetariana? Está seguro que ella tampoco podría responder ninguna de esas preguntas sobre él. Además, ¿por qué la chica más guapa de Monster High aceptaría ir a almorzar con un perdedor cómo él? Incluso es asustadora, el no puede caminar 5 pasos sin tropezar. Sus compañeros nunca lo eligen para ningún equipo, ya está acostumbrado pero una ghoul como Frankie elegiría al capitán del equipo. Claro que Draculaura ya está con Clawd. Gil, el capitán de patinaje terrorífico es novio de Lagoona. Y el hombre más terrorífico y clawtástico de MH es Deuce, quién está comprometido con Cleo. Todas son amigas suyas. Pero en todo caso, si lo que ella quiere es elegir un novio, creo que incluso Voodoo sería un mejor candidato que él. Además está Andy, su segundo novio. Un tipo musculoso, que según él mismo ha visto, es perseguido por muchas mounstritas. Y ni hablar del primero...Jackson podrá ser igual de perdedor que él, pero Holt no. Recuerda mucho cuando los veía juntos. Todos comentaban que eran una increíble pareja, la pareja perfecta de MH. Cuando vio que Holt era su competencia decidió perder por WO. Pero bueno, todas estas dudas solo serán válidas si Frankie en verdad tiene algún interés por él. Quizás sólo está siendo amable. Quizás sólo quiere preguntarle si tiene algún primo sólo unicornio para que le presente.

\- Neighthan hice tu favorito. ¡Saltado de cerebros! - El eco de las preguntas de ayer seguían retumbando en su cabeza cuando su madre unicornio le ponía ropa limpia en la silla de su escritorio.  
\- Mamá, ¿mi primo Dashtian sigue en esa escuela en Europa?  
\- Sí mi cielo, ¿lo extrañas, eh? Puedo pedirle a mi hermano que pasen sus vacaciones aquí si gustas.  
\- ¡NO! - Ok, no debí gritar - No, mamá. Sólo preguntaba. Ahora bajo a desayunar, gracias.

Lo último que quiere es ser el que le presente a Frankie un prospecto que lo deje fuera de competencia. ¿Por qué no sacó el don de las matemáticas de su padre y la gracia de su madre? ¿Por qué fue al revés? Caminar hoy a MH es tan pesado. Cada paso que da lo acerca a descubrir la verdad. ¿O no?

\- ¡Buen día! Estaba pensando tener una nueva sesión de estudio hoy. Lenguas muertas sigue siendo lo que más odio. ¿Quedamos hoy?  
\- Eh, claro Gil.  
\- Te noto distraído hoy, ¿sigue Bonita molesta contigo?  
\- No, en verdad.  
\- Mujeres, ¿eh? Lagoona tiene unos momentos en que siento que me deja en mar abierto.  
\- Lagoona... ¿Pero su relación va bien?  
\- Que yo sepa sí, pero este año le tocaron todas las clases con Frankie y digamos que a veces me cancela citas por salir con ella. Aunque no me molesta, el año pasado sólo tenía una clase con Cleo y no sabes lo triste que se ponía de no poder ver a sus monstruo amigas.  
¿Todas sus clases con Frankie? - ¡GIL! - ok, lo asusté - Gil... ehm, ¿sabes qué clase tiene Lagoona antes de almuerzo?  
\- Mmmm, sí. Tiene música. De hecho voy a recogerla justo antes de, ¿pero porqué preguntas?  
\- Ehm, digamos que te quiero acompañar.  
\- Ahm, ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque bueno... ¿para saludarla?  
\- ¿No me digas que quieres ver a Frankie?  
\- Pues... Gil, ¿tú qué opinas de ella?  
\- Pues que es una muy buena amiga. Siempre es una buena compañía, podemos reírnos mucho. Lagoona la quiere tanto como yo a mis sardinas.  
\- Es que... he oído por ahí que ella...  
\- ¿No tiene buena reputación? Que no te oiga Lagoona o te ahogará en segundos. Neighthan, pueden decir muchas cosas pero sólo importa lo que piense uno mismo. Deuce y yo la conocemos muy bien, y sabemos que no debemos escuchar esos comentarios. Es más, Deuce ya ha discutido con un par de mounstros por ese tema.  
\- Gracias Gil. Creo... que te haré caso. ¿Entonces puedo acompañarte?  
\- Pues claro.

Gil es uno de mis pocos amigos. No suelo abrirme mucho con él, y el suele respetar eso. Pero cuando he podido contarle algo sobre mí siempre me ha demostrado gran madurez. Supongo que Lagoona le ha ayudado a crecer, lo que es muy gracioso. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado a Deuce defendiendo a Frankie. No sabía qué eran amigos. Sigo pensando que no sé nada sobre ella.


	6. Recordaris

\- Más despacio compañera.  
\- Lo siento. No te parece increíble que me haya pedido almorzar juntos.  
\- Después de 2 largos años, por fin.  
\- Por fin me le acercaré.  
\- Y él a ti.  
\- Ojalá que nuestras conversaciones no sean incómodas, últimamente no me ha contestado tan seco.  
\- Yo creo que es su forma de ser, no que no le importes.  
\- No es cierto. O sea, no me molestaría si esa es su forma de ser. Pero con Avea y Bonita habla regular y se ríe a carcajadas. Conmigo jamás.  
\- Frankie, pero sabes que es amigo de Heat, ¿no?  
\- Sí Deuce, pero no se parecen en nada. Es más, no entiendo como pueden llevarse bien siendo Heat tan... diferente.

Deuce, mi mejor amigo. Alto, musculoso. Tiene una pinta de galán de terrornovela. Su cabeza está llena de serpientes verdes y siempre usa lentes oscuros para no convertir en piedra a nadie que no quiera.

\- Hey Deuce, te importa si me siento en tu sitio ya que te veo tan bien acompañado.  
\- No hay problema Holt, así puedo seguir conversando con mi mejor amiga.

El muchacho de piel celeste y cabellos rojo/naranja ni siquiera miró a Frankie. Ha sido así desde que terminaron. Cuando Frankie lo conoció, le pareció muy extraño el hecho de que fueran 2 personas en una. Jackson era dulce, tímido y muy inteligente, el único normie que conocía. Holt era genial, un gran dj y muy coqueto. Luego ambos le pidieron salir y ella creyó que sería una buena idea. Holt sentía que había encontrado al amor de su vida. La llenaba de detalles a diario. Siempre le recordaba lo hermosa que era y que nunca la dejaría sola. Caminar por los pasillos de su mano lo llenaba de orgullo. Él había sido el elegido para ser el novio de la chica más guapa. Al cumplir un año le compró un anillo muy costoso que le llevó meses conseguir gracias a su trabajo como Dj. Quería pedirle que sea su novia formal, presentarle a sus mounstro padres. Había pensado seguir música como carrera universitaria y sabía que en unos años tendrían que alejarse por sus estudios superiores por lo que quería asegurarse de que tuvieran un compromiso tan grande que ninguna distancia pudiera cortar. Pero nunca le preguntó a Frankie qué sentía ella. La veía sonreír con cada regalo pero nunca fue cariñosa con él. Él siempre debía coger su mano, siempre debía escribirle primero. Todas las citas, planes, salidas eran idea de él. Nunca entendió su gusto por la música, esas baladas que siempre escuchaba lo irritaban y ni hablar del rock que hacía que Frankie meneara su cabello. También fueron varias las veces que no quiso acompañarla al cine porque para él, las películas que ella elegía eran aburridas. Ella nunca apreció su música, siempre le decía que la electrónica sólo era ruido. ¿En qué momento Holt pensó que eran la pareja ideal? Sólo porque los demás monstruos los veían como pareja de revista eso no significaba que se llevaran tan bien. Las peleas eran cada vez mayores, pero por que holt le exigía más atención, Frankie nunca le reclamaba nada, parecía aburrida. Cada vez lucía más cansada y fue en ese momento en que Holt le trajo el anillo. La idea de terminar rondaba por su cabeza desde hacía semanas. No tenía duda de lo buen chico que era, pero ella no lo quería. El gusto nunca evolucionó, al contrario, se apagó. Además del pequeño detalle que era su amor intacto por Neighthan. Lo único que hizo al ver el anillo fue salir corriendo. Cuando Holt la alcanzó le gritó en frente de todos. Ella empezó a llorar, no quería haber extendido tanto una relación que ella sabía que no funcionaba. Le pidió disculpas con lágrimas cayendo por la piel verde, terminando la relación y alejándose de él. Fueron 2 meses de momentos incómodos puesto que ambos pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos. Holt nunca la perdonó. Jackson le lloraba cada vez que podía. Al final, Andy empezó a rondarla y Holt decidió alejarse del grupo. En el momento que Heat se enteró que salía con Andy, no podía creer que prefirieran a otro monstruo antes que a su querido primo. El rumor se corrió rápido. Hay algunos monstruos que aman correr rumores, Spectra no tardó en colocar la historia en su blog. No mencionó nombres, pero si mencionas a una monstruo eléctrica y otro con 2 personalidades no es difícil adivinar quiénes son, ¿no?

Frankie se llenó de miradas maliciosas, comentarios por lo bajo, y risitas insoportables cuando caminaba por los pasillos. Andy era guapo, pero sólo se acercó a él porque cuando la invitó a salir había visto a Neighthan con otra monstruo. No aguantó ni 2 semanas de citas con Andy por que no sentía ni un gusto por él y por el tóxico ambiente que vivía a su alrededor. Decidió estar soltera y mirar a los lejos a Neighthan pasar. Trató algunos movimientos, pero sin resultados. En la votación para Terrorteniente de la escuela, logró conversar con él al encontrarlo en la cola. Pero nunca notó interés en ella. Sabía lo guapa que era, estaba acostumbrada a que la inviten a salir. A que se le declaren. A encontrar regalos en su locker de algún admirador. Pero Neighthan era el único que, sin ser uno de sus amigos, la trataba con indiferencia. Siempre pensó que alguna de las híbridos que siempre lo acompañaban era su novia. Lo veía tan inalcanzable que preferió intentar enamorarse de Holt que conquistar al mitad zombie. Luego vino Heat con su veneno y pasó de ser la ghoul más guapa a la más odiada. Nunca sintió a Deuce o Gil alejarse de ella. Y sus amigas la defendían con garras y colmillos cuando oían a alguien expresarse mal de ella. Pero Holt nunca la defendió. Esperaba que Jackson diga algo, pero tampoco lo hizo. El mejor consejo vino de Lagoona. Decidió no hacer caso a ninguna acusación y eligió vivir tranquila. No tendría novio hasta que confirmara que Neighthan está soltero. Ahí sí haría todo lo mostruamente posible para que se fije en ella. Pero sin planearlo... apareció Billy. Hubo veces que no aguantaba el acoso y entraba a llorar a algún aula vacía, Invisibilly siempre la sorprendía en algún momento con una rosa en su oreja. La hacía reír, le contaba cosas sobre cualquier tema. La acompañaba a casa. Fue como una medicina para momentos tan tristes. Cualquier cosa relacionada a Billy la hacía sonreír. Pero cuando él se le declaró ella intentó una vez más acercarse a Neighthan con una carta declárandole su amor, cuando vio que el zombie/unicornio no hizo nada, decidió no negarse al amor de Billy. Todo parecía ir bien, Billy se llevaba bien con toda su pandilla. Salían cada vez que podían, sentía que de Billy sí podría enamorarse. Hasta que llegó aquel festival. Billy estaba interpretando una canción para Frankie en frente de todos. Ella sentía que flotaba, pero Heat la hizo regresar al suelo con fuerza. Le gritó a Billy en frente de todos una advertencia, que cuando Frankie se aburra de él, lo engañará como hizo con los otros 2. Deuce agarró del cuello a Heat mientras Gil le gritaba a Holt por solo reírse mirando todo. Empezó una pelea entre los monstruos que terminó en la cancelación del festival del horror. Varias de las monstruos presentes le echaron la culpa a ella.

Después de tanto conflicto, Frankie había vuelto a estar mortificada por todos. Incluso acosaban a Billy por tener una relación con una monstruo tan malvada. Él, por supuesto, no escuchaba a nadie. No le interesaba lo que pudieran decir, Frankie era tan noble, tan sincera. Él la conocía, sabía cuanto la hacían sufrir esas acusaciones y sabía quién y porqué hablaban así de su amada. Frankie sólo quería terminar con Billy para que lo dejaran en paz, pero fue la misma Avea quien la hizo pensar en otra cosa. En un paseo a las catacumbas, Avea le dijo que no hiciera caso a nadie. Si ella sabía que no era cierto todo lo que decían no tenía porqué afectarle. Sus amigos son un grupo un poco selecto porque se conocen desde pequeños, y no quieren que nadie los afecte. Le dijo que Neigthan eran tan protector con ellas como si todos fueran hermanos. Y que no importa si sólo tienes 1 amigo, siempre y cuando sea verdadero. Así como ellos 4. Claro que en ese momento la mitad centauro no sabía todo lo que sus palabras originarían. Neighthan es protector. Las cuida. Es bueno. No dejó de pensar en esas palabras por 1 mes. Billy, siendo tan buen novio, buen amigo, buen todo seguía sin ser la persona que ella quería. Después de lo de Holt sabía que no hay nada bueno en continuar una relación que no tiene amor de las 2 partes. Luego de 6 meses de relaciòn y de que el último de esos 6 se lo pasó llena de dudas, Frankie terminó con toda la sinceridad que pudo con Billy. Él pensó que ella lo hacía para que no lo molesten, que eso de que siempre le gustó otro monstruo no se lo creía. Nunca quiso a Holt, a Andy menos. Para él no existía otro monstruo y pensaba que eran excusas de Frankie. Que incluso en ese momento actuaba pensando más en Billy que en ella. Pero Frankie se marchó, y no aceptó más rosas, más canciones, más llamadas. Y lo que hacía sentir peor a Invisibilly era que Heat y Holt habían empezado otra campaña diciendo que Billy había terminado con ella porque sabía que ellos tenían razón.

Frankie se había ganado rumores malintencionados sobre ella, por haber tratado de olvidar lo que sentía por Neighthan saliendo con otros mansters. Sentía que aunque no eran ciertos, ella se lo había ganado por esas malas decisiones. Esta vez haría lo que debió hacer desde el inicio. Intentar conquistar a Neighthan o morir en el intento. Bueno, no morir pero de una vez saber si tiene oportunidad o no.


	7. Chispa inmediata

\- ¿Qué tanto te arreglas la crin?  
\- ¿Me veo bien?  
\- Igual que siempre.  
\- Eso no es bueno, ¿no?  
\- Neighthan, relájate. Nunca te había visto tan nervioso. No sabía que te gustaba Frankie.  
\- Bueno, nadie lo sabe.  
\- Esto será interesante.  
\- Gil, ¿ella es la novia de Invisibilly?  
\- Era. Terminaron hace poco.  
\- Disculpa, pero.. ¿sabes qué pasó?  
\- Bueno, sería mejor que Frankie te lo cuente si en verdad quieres saberlo.  
\- Es cierto.  
\- Pero te diré que Frankie no siente nada por él. Así que no debes preocuparte por eso. ¿Vale?  
\- Gracias.  
\- Bueno, ya llegamos. Sólo debemos esperar que acaben.  
\- Vale.

No se sentía tan nervioso desde que dio su último examen oral. Hablar en frente de todos siempre era algo hartante para él. Frankie estaba detrás de esa pared, a unos metros de él y en cuestión de minutos estarían caminando juntos. Almorzarían juntos y si todo sale bien estarían conversando toda esa hora de receso. ¿Podría hablar con la chica de sus sueños durante una hora sin aburrirla? Es todo. Este es el momento decisivo. Si lo logra estará cada vez más cerca a cumplir su sueño desde hace 2 años, ser el novio de Frankie. Heat lo dejará en paz. Quizás dejen de verlo como perdedor. Pero lo más importante, tendrá su amor.

El timbre sonó y Gil lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa burlona. Claro, como él ya tiene a su novia asegurada... Empezaron a salir los estudiantes. Primero pasó Rochelle, le parece una muy buena gárgola, si todo funciona con Frankie tendría que recordar el nombre de todas sus amigas. Luego unas monstruos gato. Reconoció a Holt, pero prefirió ignorarlo aunque el sí lo saludó. Luego pasó Iris, recuerda a esa cíclope de alguna reunión de estudio en casa de Sirena. Más mansters vampiro. ¿Dónde está? Deuce sale con una gran sonrisa. También Lagoona, oh ahí viene. Frankie aparece por el marco de la puerta. ¿Su imaginación debe estarse burlando de él o en verdad la nota sonrojada?

\- Hey Neighthan, tiempo sin juntarnos. No deberías desaparecerte tanto.  
\- Lo sé Deuce, hay que quedar un día de estos.  
\- No ha venido a verte a ti Deuce.  
\- Que lastimado me siento.  
\- Dejen de acapararlo que hay una ghoul preguntándose como entrar a la conversación.  
\- Ne... Neighthan está aquí porque va a almorzar conmigo.

Pareciera que le costó decir eso, pero a mí me costó más oírlo. Que ella lo diga, lo hace realidad. ¿Ahora como lidio con las miradas de todos en mí?

\- Oh, entendí. Vámonos entonces. Espero verte pronto en nuestra mesa Neighthan.  
\- Luego te veo amiga, no te demores para la siguiente clase, recuerda que el Sr. Rotten detesta cuando llegamos tarde. - ¿Por qué Lagoona le guiña un ojo a Frankie?  
\- Eh, sí Lagoona. Ahí estaré.

Nunca pensé que Frankie podría actuar tan tímida.

\- Bueno Neighthan, te veo luego. Frankie, trátalo bien.

Los ojos de Frankie se abrieron mucho. Creo que el comentario de Gil no fue de su agrado, pero para mí fue gracioso.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos?  
\- Sí mi lady. - Esa sonrisa se va a convertir en mi imagen favorita. - ¿Qué quieres almorzar?  
\- La verdad, cualquier cosa. Primero consigamos una mesa y luego vemos que comemos.  
\- Me parece buena idea. Ehm, ¿qué tal la clase de música? - Me daba ganas de preguntar como se llevaba con Holt, pero no estoy muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.  
\- Pues, es de mis favoritas. Aunque creo que no tengo talento en ningún instrumento. Y menos en cantar.  
\- Bueno a mí me cuestan mucho los instrumentos, pero aún así me gustan. Cantar es otra cosa, no me sale.  
\- Pero estoy segura que igual cantas con sentimiento. Como yo, el sentimiento nadie me lo quita.  
\- Ja, ja es verdad. Pero no dejo que me escuche ni mi madre.

Ouch, ¿quién dejó esa puerta abierta?

\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, lo siento.  
\- Descuida, entonces... ¿cómo es?  
\- ¿Mi voz?  
\- Tu madre.  
\- Oh, suele ser muy dulce. Como soy hijo único y papá trabaja mucho, digamos que somos muy unidos.  
\- Que bueno saberlo. Debe ser igual que mis padres y yo. Como tienen laboratorio en casa pueden hacer algunas cosas ahí y así paso más tiempo con ellos.  
\- Que suerte la tuya. ¿Fideos de espanto ó miedo burguer?  
\- ¿Verdad que sí? . Definitivamente la hamburguesa.  
\- 2 entonces. Espérame aquí, ahorita las traigo mi lady.

Por todos los unicornios, ¿por qué todos nos miran? Ya lo sé, soy un perdedor almorzando con la monstruo más hermosa de todas. Bueno, hasta ahora no he tropezado, sólo choqué con esa puerta. Oh, ahí está Heat. Ay, no parece muy contento. Seguro sacó alguna mala nota. Esto es real Neighthan. Hasta ahora ha sido sencillo, pero ¿podré seguir así toda una hora completa? Rayos, no pregunté que cremas quería. Ni siquiera se qué complementos le gustan. Avea tiene razón, no la conozco.

BIBIBIBIBIBI

_''Con mayonesa sola está bien. Y la bebida puede ser bloodsoda."_

Oh, estoy salvado. ¿Leer mentes será alguno de sus poderes? Espero que no, o sabrá lo perdedor que soy.

\- Aquí tienes Rot, espero les de indigestión.

Tan amable como siempre. No sé porqué trabaja aquí. Bueno, son a lo mucho 20 pasos. Vamos, puedo hacerlo sin tropezar. Vamos. Sí se puede. ¡Oh, no! ¿De dónde salió ese obstáculo? No podré recuperar las bandejas, caeré y haré el ridículo en frente de todos. En frente de Frankie. Perfecto.

\- ¡Neighthan!

La mano de Frankie me pasa electricidad, pero al menos no caímos. Las hamburguesas es otra historia.

\- Aquí tienes Neigh, ¿te encuentras bien?  
\- Si Clawd, gracias. Sólo por tu ayuda no perdimos nuestro almuerzo.

Alto, moreno, con un brillante pelaje de lobo, todo un superatleta feroz. Capitán de baloncesto y novio de Draculaura. Clawd Wolf, ah y hermano de Clawdeen. No hemos hablado mucho, pero llevamos Química juntos. De todos los del grupo, él era el único verdaderamente cercano a Holt, quizás por eso aún se juntan y ya no se ve tanto con Deuce y Gil.

\- Quiero saber, ¿porqué hiciste eso Holt?  
\- ¿Me acusas a mí de que tu nueva víctima no pueda dar 3 pasos sin tropezar?  
\- Te vi estirar tu pierna cuando él pasaba.  
\- No me hables de esa manera, destructora de ilusiones.  
\- ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así Holt! Hermano, creo que fuiste muy obvio.

Me petrifiqué. Holt en verdad podía ser muy grosero con Frankie. Debí decir algo, debí defenderla. Pero fue Clawd quien lo hizo. No me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. Y Holt tampoco esperaba que su amigo se metiera.

\- Bueno, quizás lo hice sin darme cuenta. Disculpen, pero debo irme. Neigh, ten cuidado.

No fui el único que sintió que su consejo fue con doble sentido pues Clawd lanzó un gruñido y Holt empezó a alejarse rápidamente.

\- Mi cachorrito aquí estabas, ¿por qué no estás en la cola?  
\- Neighthan y Frankie necesitaban ayuda.  
\- Oh, bebé, siempre tan amable. Ahora es momento de dejarlos solos.  
\- Dracu, disculpa que te hayamos quitado a tu novio un momento. Gracias otra vez Clawd.  
\- Luego los veo.  
\- Neighthan, ¿seguro que estás bien?  
\- Sí, aunque eso fue muy raro. - Oh,oh. No debí decir eso. Su carita triste no me hace feliz. - Pero bueno, nuestro almuerzo está intacto.  
\- Sí.  
¿Cómo arreglo esto? - Eh... ¿Quieres comer afuera?  
\- ¡Sí, por favor!

Su sonrisa definitivamente le queda mejor.

\- Esta es la tuya, y aquí está tu bebida.  
\- Gracias Neighthan.  
\- Sé que no lo preguntaste, pero mi madre es sólo unicornio.  
\- Oh, debe ser muy buena curando.  
\- La mejor, es muy ágil también. Yo causo problemas por mi parte zombie. Mi padre es increíble, pero tropezar es lo nuestro.  
\- No causas problemas. Pero me da dolor ver que te lastimes.  
\- Sí los causo. Pero gracias. Para ti debe ser raro que te cuente de estos pesares.  
\- ¿Raro por qué?  
\- Sacas las mejores notas, siempre luces increíble. - Oh, ese sonrojo otra vez. - Eres popular. No debes saber qué es causarle problemas a otros.  
\- ¿En serio crees eso? Claro que los causo... - Otra vez esa carita tan triste - No creas que no me di cuenta de la descarga que te di al ayudarte. Lo siento.  
\- No fue una descarga. Fue una chispa. Una chispa para no caer.  
\- Pero, ¿no te dolió?  
\- Claro que no. - Me encanta ver su sonrisa. - Es más, no me molestaría sentir esa chispa más seguido.  
\- Bueno, si almorzamos juntos de vez en cuando la podrías sentir.

He muerto. ¿Ó es una ilusión? Frankie me sigue el juego. Es amable conmigo. Se preocupa por mí. He muerto y no me he enterado.

\- Entonces así será. Trataré de no caer tanto.  
\- La próxima vez yo traigo los almuerzos.  
\- No mi lady, esa es mi labor.  
\- ¡No! Hagamos las cosas juntos. Ambos.

Ahora sí he muerto. Lo siento mamá, pero déjenme aquí. Estar muerto es bello. Pero si he muerto no debería sentir esa chispa. Entonces sigo vivo, y he sentido una chispa inmediata.


	8. Contrólate Frankie

\- Mi padre a veces vuelva a Europa. Ahí tengo familia...  
\- ¿Tu familia es grande?  
\- Eh, sí... algo... pero a veces cuando mi papá se va, mi madre aprovecha para traer a mi abuela. Hasta ahora le reprocha que su esposo sea de otra especie pero le gusta cuando él trae regalos de Europa y se le pasa.  
\- Ja, ja. Un clásico. Yo no tengo hermanos, ni tíos. Mi abuelo Víctor ya no está con nosotros. Me hubiera gustado vivir en una familia numerosa, pero adoro a mis padres. Creo que por eso trato de rodearme de mis amigos.  
\- Verdad... No sabía que Deuce era cercano a ti.  
\- Cleo a veces tiene opiniones muy drásticas. Pero Deuce es más relajado con eso. Cuando nos volvimos delegados pasábamos la primera hora juntos todos los días. Es increíble que se gradúen este año.  
\- Lo sé, ha sido muy rápido.  
\- ¿Ya sabes que estudiarás?  
\- La verdad...no. No quiero defraudar a nadie, pero aún no encuentro algo que en verdad me guste.  
\- Te entiendo. Debe ser complicado elegir algo tan importante bajo tanta presión.  
\- ¡Exacto! No lo digo por ti, pero mientras más me lo preguntan menos se la respuesta.  
\- Aún te queda tiempo. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a descubrir algo que te guste. - Si puediera ser yo, mejor.  
\- Me gustaría, sería más fácil con la ayuda de alguien.  
\- Para eso tengo que conocerte más para poder ayudar. - Y así pasamos más tiempo juntos.  
\- Verdad, mi lady... ¿Qué música te gusta?  
\- Ehm, las baladas... cortas venas...  
\- Wow, no lo hubiera adivinado.  
\- Entiendo si no te gustan, no conozco mucha gente que tenga mis gustos.  
\- No es mi estilo, pero hay varias que sí me agradan.  
\- ¿Y a ti qué te gusta escuchar?  
\- Definitivamente terrock.  
\- Ah, ¿sí? Ehm, como los rolling stones?  
\- ¡Sí! Y The Smiths, y The Killers, un poco de Pynk Floyd, The Cranberries y wow... me gustan varios.  
\- Te gusta lo clásico, ¿no?  
\- Sí... ¿los haz escuchado?  
\- A mí también me gustan varios de esos grupos. Aunque también algunos un poco más contemporáneos como Kings of Leon, Of Monsters and Men, Paramore o The Strokes.  
\- Sí he escuchado algunos de esos grupos.  
\- Pero también me gusta Pearl Jam, Led Zeppelin o Audioslave.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Te sorprenderías lo variados que pueden ser mis playlist. Digamos que no son tan estrictos mis gustos.  
\- ¡De miedo! Eso tampoco lo hubiera imaginado. No coincidimos en todo, pero tenemos gustos en común.  
\- ¿Tú crees? Eso está genial, podremos escuchar algunos temas juntos. ¡Que espantacular!  
\- Sí mi lady, ¡es monstruosamente perfecto!  
\- ¿Frankie? ¿Qué haces... comiendo afuera?  
\- Eh, Billy... pues pasando tiempo con Neighthan. - ¿Porqué ahora?  
\- Bueno, antes no te gustaba la idea.  
No me gustaba la idea contigo porque lo hacías para poder dormir y yo me quedaba casi sola muriendo de frío. - Pues... creo que ahora sí... Bueno Neighthan ya acabé, ¿te parece si vamos entrando? Hablamos luego Billy.  
\- Sí, claro. Hasta luego Billy.

¡Eso fue tan incómodo! Lo siento tanto Billy, pero aunque no me creíste, el chico del que te hablé es Neighthan.

\- Antes salíamos.  
\- Lo se, no me cae mal la verdad.  
\- Es muy buen chico, pero simplemente no funcionaba.  
\- Claro.  
¿Le podré contar? Mejor no, tendría que decirle que estoy enamorada de él. Pero debo decirle algo. - Lo mejor es no continuar una relación cuando uno no está enamorado. Billy era un gran amigo, no debimos arruinar nuestra amistad iniciando una relación.  
\- ¿Eso les pasó?  
\- Sí, no quería lastimarlo, así que lo mejor era terminar.  
\- Ya, entiendo. Te acompaño a tu próxima clase.  
Otra vez tropezó con una puerta, jaja. - Cualquiera diría que te pongo nervioso. Pero ya voy entendiendo tu parte zombie.  
\- Es tan frustrante a veces. Te voy a aburrir con tanto tropezón.  
\- A mí no me molesta para nada, creéme. Creo que es algo lindo. - Frankie no exageres, no lo asustes.  
\- Eres la única persona que me ha dicho eso.  
\- Eso me gusta. ¿Te puedo decir Neigh?  
\- Claro que sí.  
\- ¿Frankie? ¿Hello? Ya sonó el timbre, entremos.  
Ay, ¿tan rápido? - Gracias por el almuerzo, ya debo entrar.  
\- Gracias a ti mi lady.

Jamás había visto a Neigh sonreír tanto. Es más, solo lo había oído reír con Bonita, Avea y Sirena, pero su sonrisa es un tesoro. ¿Debería escribirle ahora yo? ¿No sería muy desesperado? ¿Será este tal vez el momento que me lleve dónde siempre quise? Le mandé señales de lo mucho que me gusta. Si él me corresponde todo estuvo bien. ¿Ó sólo salió bien para mí? ¿Se habrá aburrido en su almuerzo?

\- ¡Frankie está presente profesor!  
\- Eh, ¡sí! aquí estoy.  
\- Parece que Neighthan te robó el aliento, ¿eh?  
\- No te burles, sabes que he esperado años por una oportunidad así.  
\- Me da risa como tú, que tienes para elegir entre 10 monstruos para llevar a un baile, estés tan enamorada justo del que no mostraba mucho interés en ti.  
\- Lo sé, justo creo que por eso me gustó más.  
\- Todo salió bien en el almuerzo entonces.  
\- Eso parece. Todo depende de si me vuelve a hablar.  
\- Estoy segura que lo hará. Gil y yo creemos que los dos se gustan pero son tan mensos que no lo dicen.  
\- ¿Has visto bien a sus tres amigas? Son muy guapas. Y él pasa mucho tiempo con ellas, conmigo casi nada. Yo no creo que con tan poco contacto esté muy interesado en mí.  
\- No te subestimes amiga. Pero bueno, al menos ya empezaron algo.  
\- Billy se nos acercó en el patio.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?  
\- Para decirme que era raro que yo almuerce afuera.  
\- Oh, no. Está celoso. ¿No entiende que ya terminaron?  
\- No me creyó que estuviera enamorada de otro desde años. No lo culpo, casi nadie lo sabe. Pero dice que él se hubiera dado cuenta y sigue pensando que terminamos para protegerlo. Cuando digo la verdad no me creen.  
\- Bueno, sí, lo de Neighthan lo tuviste muy escondido. Además, como él no es de llamar mucho la atención tampoco es que se hubieran dado cuenta.  
\- En verdad quiero que funcione Lagoona. Quiero que él sea mi compañero. Es tan tierno, tan diferente a los demás.  
\- Oye pero, ¿cómo así te gustó tanto? Sé que te pareció guapo cuando llegó. Y por todo lo que pasó aquella vez conversaron un poco pero... te flechaste demasiado luego de eso.  
\- Es que no solo es guapo. Se que es delgado y no es tan musculoso como Deuce o Clawd, pero a mí me gusta así. La mayoría de chicos que se me declaran me muestran sus músculos como si eso les diera puntos. En cambio él se mantiene natural. Es tan tierno, se tropieza como un niño pequeño. Es dulce, tímido y no es un ligón como Holt. Él dice que no es muy inteligente, pero en primer año cuando compartimos lenguas muertas, pude ver que le salían tan natural. Sin esforzarse ni querer probar a los demás lo bueno que era. No como Jackson que le encanta que sepamos que es el número 1. Sé que Gill es muy bueno en deportes, y por eso tú y él se llevan tan bien. Yo no soy muy buena en nada y sé que él siente lo mismo. Pero no se estresa, hace lo que le guste porque le guste no por demostrar algo. Es sincero, y no trata de llamar mi atención fingiendo ser alguien que no es. Para mí no hay nadie como él, y eso es lo que quiero. Cuando yo lo veo sonreír, siento que brilla y yo quiero brillar con él.  
\- Wow, Frankie. En verdad estás enamorada, ¿no?  
\- Creo que sí. Pero ahora que puedo conocerlo más quiero enamorarme de verdad. En mi intento de olvidarlo hice tantas cosas mal, que sólo pido una oportunidad para poder hacer las cosas bien y ser feliz a su lado.  
\- Gil dice que sí le gustas.

No puedo evitar sonreír todo el resto de la clase. ¿Será posible que le guste al chico que tanto me gusta?

BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI

_''Estoy aburrido. ¿Tu clase está más interesante?''_

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Es él!

_''La verdad, no. Preferiría seguir almorzando.''_

_''Entonces, ¿te puedo acompañar a casa?''_

Cálmate. No lo arruines. Es el indicado. No lo arruines.

_''Claro, ven por mí al salón de lenguas muertas al final del día.''_

_''Ahí estaré, mi lady.''_

¿Será cierto que seré correspondida? ¿Acaso él no sabe todos esos rumores sobre ella? ¿Ó, si los sabe, pero no le importan? Además el no se aloca por lo guapa que es, puede que por primera vez un chico se interese en ella por el hecho de que le guste como es por dentro. No puede evitar la emoción en sus pernos. Si no se calma pronto, hará un cortocircuito.

\- Lagoona, ve yendo. Creo que iré a casa con Neighthan.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿segunda cita tan rápido?  
\- No creo que se le pueda considerar cita, pero al menos sé que pasaremos más tiempo juntos./p  
\- Bueno amiga, te deseo la mayor suerte del mundo. Gil y yo te mandamos las mejores olas para que todo salga bien. Me lo cuentas todo!/p

Bueno, es momento. ¿Estará ahí afuera? Cálmate Frankie.

\- Hola mi lady, ¿estás lista?  
Sí, acepto. - Sí, vamos.  
\- Mi mamá me llamó, va a demorar en volver así que aproveché para poder acompañarte.  
\- Oh, gracias. Aunque mayormente me voy con las chicas. Dracu tiene carro, así que nos lleva a todas.  
\- Eso es bueno, he notado que hay algunas personas que son hostiles contigo. Me parece muy injusto, no me gustaría que te hicieran daño.  
Ay, me puedo derretir ahora mismo. - No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada.  
\- Nadie tiene que acostumbrarse a que lo traten mal.  
\- Lo sé... pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.  
\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No lo entenderías. Hay cosas que dice la gente, que no puedo controlar.

\- Sé lo que dicen. No tienes que hacerle caso a nadie.

\- ¿Lo sabes? ¿No te incomoda pensar que en verdad yo sea así?

\- Sé que no lo eres. Sé que eres diferente. No sé por qué la gente dice esas cosas sobre ti ni me importa. Quiero poder crear un concepto sobre ti con lo que yo llegue a conocer, no con los chismes que digan otros.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo. Yo sabía que estábamos en mi puerta. Sabía que el recorrido había terminado. Supongo que mi cuerpo al detectar eso se puso de acuerdo con mi corazón que oía muy atento sus palabras y juntos desobedecieron a mi cerebro. Mi cerebro que sólo quería que estemos tranquilas y no lo arruinemos. A mi cerebro no le pareció buena idea que lo besara porque cuando retomó el control nos separamos de los labios de Neighthan rápidamente. Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y cuando tambíen reaccionó sólo dijo bueno, cuidate y salió disparado hacia la izquierda, creo que él vive hacia la derecha pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo había besado. En nuestra segunda cita. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no podías calmarte Frankie?


	9. Revuelto en el cuerno

\- Con que ahí estás, ya me estaba preocupando.  
\- Ahora no es buen momento Heat.  
\- Mi amigo, mi querido amigo. Creo que te he fallado.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
\- Nunca te advertí sobre Frankie. Los vi hoy almorzando juntos. ¿Era cierto eso de que te interesa esa ghoul?  
\- Se puede decir que sí.  
\- Fuegos incendiarios. Te he descuidado amigo. No creí que te interesara en lo más mínimo así que no te conté lo que ella es.  
\- No lo necesito.  
\- Claro que sí, aún estamos a tiempo. Aún no te atrapa en sus redes. No sabes lo que es, sólo te hará sufrir y no puedo permitirlo.  
\- Heat, en serio, no tengo ganas de nada.  
\- Como desees, pero mañana te explicaré todo. Hazme caso. - que mirada tan siniestra puso.  
\- Sí, como sea. Nos vemos.

Frankie me besó. Fue un beso corto, un pico. Pero sus labios rozaron los míos por unos segundos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En verdad le gusto? Pero todo es muy rápido. ¿Y si los demás tienen razón? Como es posible que se haya interesado por mí tan rápido. No puede haber explicaciones buenas sobre eso. Yo soy tan patético. La peor pareja que Frankie pudiera elegir. Por eso Heat nunca me contó los chismes, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por mí pues Frankie nunca me pondría los ojos encima. No podría sentirme más miserable. Había soñado con ese momento, por fin poder besarla. Por fin ser el tipo de chico que consigue a la chica de sus sueños. Pero este beso me confunde tanto. Frankie no puede quererme tan rápido. No a mí. A alguien como Deuce de seguro. Pero no yo. ¿Qué tengo de bueno? Ni siquiera se que carrera estudiar. ¿Entonces por qué lo había besado? Era una apuesta. Una broma. No hay otra explicación. Deuce y Gil son parte de esto. Sí, es lógico. Tiene que parar esto. No puede seguir siendo la burla de todos. Y encima había almorzado con ella, todos los vieron. Todos eran testigos de que Frankie había pagado la apuesta. Deben estar riéndose de él en ese momento.

Diiing Dooong

Su madre ha olvidado su llave otra vez. Típico. Bueno, no quiere que ni ella lo vea llorar así que le abrirá la puerta rápido y correrá a su cuarto.

\- Siempre lo mismo, lo bueno es que estuve aquí.  
\- ¿Eh? Pero si temprano te dije que haríamos la sesión de estudios...  
\- ¿Gil? - Ahí estaba parado con su casco de agua dulce, su piel más celeste que nunca y su mochila colgando de un hombro. - Oh, sí. La sesión de estudios.  
\- Me parece o... ¿Estuviste llorando?  
\- ¡Claro que no!  
\- Vi a Heat irse. ¿No le habrás hecho caso a su veneno sobre Frankie, ó sí?  
\- No. Pero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
\- Por supuesto, para eso estamos los amigos.  
\- Gil... ¿porqué una chica como Frankie se fijaría en alguien como yo?  
\- Ahm... ¿Acaso soy mujer?  
\- No, pero... no tiene sentido. No soy su tipo, ya sabes, musculosos, populares, graciosos. No soy nada de eso. No puedo caminar 2 metros sin chocar con algo. No creo tener nada bueno.  
\- Wow, alto ahí Romeo. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?  
\- Pues... ¿no le dirás a nadie?  
\- Ay, sólo dilo.  
\- Este... pues... Frankie... me besó hoy.  
\- Okay... un beso debería alegrarte. Digo, ¿no?  
\- Sí, pero ¿tan rápido?  
\- Ah, esperabas que primero le pida tu pata a tu madre, y se arrodille ¿no?  
\- Te hablo en serio, ¿cómo es posible que se haya enganchado conmigo tan rápido al punto de que me bese?  
\- Necesitamos a Deuce, espera.

*Deuce, urgente. Ven a casa de Neighthan. SOS!*

\- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho venir.  
\- No te prometí no decirle a nadie.  
\- Con que esta es la casa del gran Neigh.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Tienen que reunirse todos a oír mis lamentos?  
\- Sólo dile lo último que me dijiste.  
\- Te dije que... cómo era posible que Frankie se haya enganchado tan rápido conmigo como para que...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ... me bese.  
\- Aquí la mounstrita está indignada de que Frankie le haya robado su primer beso.  
\- Bueno...  
\- Oh, caracolas, ¿en verdad fue tu primer beso?  
\- ¿y qué si sí? No es como si fuera importante...  
\- A ver si entiendo, ¿Frankie te besó?  
\- ... sí.  
\- ¡Wow! ¡lo logró!  
Lo sabía, era una apuesta. Soy el monstruo más tonto de la historia. - ¿Se puede saber exactamente qué logró?  
\- Neigh, no te alteres. Frankie ha estado enamorada de ti desde que estamos en primero.

¿¡QUÉ!?

\- ¿Ah?  
\- Lo que te digo es cierto. Frankie se muere por ti.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que desde hace 2 años tiene sentimientos por mí?  
\- ¡Claro! Con razón Lagoona dijo que por fin se cumpliría lo que Frankie tanto quería.  
\- Ajá, suponiendo que creo una palabra de lo que dices...  
\- Te lo puedo jurar por los dioses griegos...  
\- Ya, pero... si me quiere desde entonces, ¿por qué estuvo con esos chicos?  
\- Porque no le dabas ni la hora, genio.

¿EH?

\- Neigh, piénsalo un poco. Siempre estás con tus amigas. Frankie es menor que nosotros, todo el tiempo pensó que alguna de ellas era tu novia. En realidad, es lo que todos pensábamos.  
\- Pero si sólo son mis amigas.  
\- Pero siempre estás con ellas. Y jamás te le acercaste a Frankie como la mayoría de sus admiradores.  
\- Bueno, es que... para mí no es tan fácil...  
\- Neigh, ¿a ti no te gusta Frankie... ni un poco?  
\- Bueeeeno... eh... Yo... también estoy enamorado de ella desde esa época.  
\- JAJAJAJAJA  
\- JAJAJA, hermano perdona que nos ríamos, jajaja ¿todo este tiempo pudieron estar juntos pero ninguno se dijo nada?

La seriedad de sus caras sólo duró 3 segundos para que luego se rían a carcajadas en mi cara...

\- Oh, Ra, Frankie se volverá loca cuando lo sepa.  
\- ¡No! No deben decirle nada. Yo sólo... me fui corriendo. No supe qué hacer cuando me besó.  
\- Pues sólo anda y dile lo que sientes.  
\- Decirlo, hacerlo.  
\- Vamos Neigh, ya perdieron 2 años. ¿Quieres perder más?

Buen punto. Pero no estoy listo. Tengo que procesar todo esto. Me están diciendo que Frankie me quiere desde el mismo tiempo que yo la quiero. ¿Es eso posible? ¿Me quiere a mí? Si todo es verdad, estoy a sólo unas horas de por fin ser feliz. Pero no puedo hacerlo por mensaje ni por llamada. Tengo que verla. Tengo que aclarar todo.

\- Chicos... una consulta.  
\- El que tiene que explicarnos las lenguas muertas eres tú.  
\- No,no es que... Heat quiere que lo escuche. Quiere advertirme sobre Frankie.  
\- ¿Que te parece si le dices para encontrarse y Gil y yo lo partimos a golpes?  
\- Neigh, no le creas nada. Está dolido porque Holt es su primo favorito y no supera que terminen con alguien de su familia.  
\- ¿Pero han pasado años, por qué no lo supera?  
\- Por que Holt lo manipula. Aún no ha superado a Frankie, y mientras no lo haga, él y Heat no la dejarán en paz.  
\- Entiendo.

Tiene que despertar ya. Tiene que empezar el día. Tiene que hablar con ella. Tiene miedo, pero tiene que hacerlo. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que no aceptaba un desayuno de su madre. Ella ya notaba que algo pasaba y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien con Bonita, nada más alejado de la realidad. Es cierto, no les contó nada del beso a ellas. En vez de hablar con Heat será mejor buscarlas. Él ya ha tomado una decisión, nada que sus amigas digan hará que la cambie.

\- Avea, ¿dónde están las demás?  
\- Ya vienen, ¿por qué nos has reunido tan temprano?  
\- Necesito contarles algo.  
\- Por favor dímelo a mí primero, como cuando éramos niños.  
\- Eh, es cierto. Está bien. Frankie me besó, y me he enterado que me quiere. ¿Puedes creerlo? Hoy me declararé y espero que ustedes entiendan mi felicidad y me apoyen.

La cara de Avea se puso pálida, le faltó el aire y tuvo que quitarse el casco de equitación.

\- ¿Neigh, podrías no decirle esto a Bonita?  
\- ¿Por qué no lo haría?  
\- Neigh, confía en mí. ¿No te importa todo lo que dicen sobre Frankie? Ella te hará sufrir.  
\- Pues... no tiene por qué ser cierto lo que todos dicen.  
\- Neigh, pero es obvio. Tú mismo la viste con esos monstruos.  
\- Pero eso no significa que lo que dicen es cierto. Yo jamás dejé de quererla. Esta es mi oportunidad de por fin estar juntos.  
\- Neigh, no quiero que sufras. Hay tantas monstruitas por ahí que podrían hacerte feliz.  
\- Yo quiero a Frankie.  
\- Pero incluso si los rumores no son ciertos, ella es tan... guapa. Tan... popular. Tu vida cambiaría. Tendrías que volverte popular como ella, ¿por eso lo haces?  
\- Avea... - Ella también piensa que somos tan distintos. - Seré feliz siempre y cuando Frankie me quiera.  
\- ¿Neighthan?  
\- ¿Sólo si Frankie te quiere?  
\- Bonita, Sirena. Las reuní para informales que me declararé a Frankie hoy.  
\- Oh, que emoción, por fin le confesarás tu amor.  
\- ¿Por qué harías eso?  
\- Frankie me besó ayer, se que siente algo por mí.  
\- Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
\- ¡Sirena!... Neigh, ¿Es broma, verdad?  
\- ¿Cuál parte?  
\- Neigh, no puedes declararte a una chica así. Sólo te hará daño, volverás roto y te diremos te lo dije.  
\- No me importa.  
\- Chicas, pero... no conocemos a Frankie... quizás lo que dicen...  
\- Ninguna de nosotras te apoyará... ¿No te importa sufrir?  
\- Avea, déjalo, parece que quiere que le hagan daño.  
\- Bonita, pensé que al menos tú me apoyarías.  
\- No puedo apoyarte si eso significa alentarte a hacerte daño.  
\- ¿Por qué ninguna puede desearme felicidad?  
\- Yo sí quiero que seas muy feliz Neigh...  
\- Sirena no lo apoyes, quiere hacerse novio de la monstruo que ha hecho sufrir a varios mansters de Monster High.  
\- ¡Claro que yo quiero tu felicidad! Pero ella no te la dará. Pensé que con nosotras eras feliz...  
\- Ustedes son mis mejores amigas. Pero a ella... la veo como la monstruo que quiero tener a mi lado siempre.  
\- Ese es el detalle Neigh, ella sólo te va a querer para un rato. Cuando se aburra, te dirá adiós con su carita de niña buena.  
\- Es suficiente Bo, me marcho.  
\- Neigh, no lo hagas. Por favor.  
\- Bonita, ya me dijeron suficientes cosas.  
\- Por favor...  
\- Suéltame.  
\- ¿¡Cómo podría una chica así fijarse en ti!?

Ouch.

\- ¿Es eso? ¿No soy suficiente para ella? ¿Por eso no lo entiendes? Pues ella sí vio algo bueno en mí, no como ustedes que siendo mis amigas y conociéndome son capaces de verme cosas buenas.  
\- Neigh no digas eso, Bonita no se refería a eso.  
\- Lo siento Sirena, ahora sí me voy. Ya oí suficiente.


	10. De mal en peor

\- No puedo buaaaaa...  
\- Escucha, yo sí creo que le gustas. Quizás sólo se puso nervioso y salió corriendo por eso.  
\- Snif snif, Draculaura, ya me hubiera llamado o escrito algo snif.  
\- Dale tiempo, quizás sí te adelantaste un poco, es normal que se asuste.  
\- ¡Lo se! He arruinado todo, cuando todo iba tan bien buaaaaaaa.  
\- No Frankie, aún no sabes eso. ¿No crees que lo mejor sería que le expliques tus sentimientos? Dile desde cuando lo quieres, así entenderá porque no te pudiste contener.  
\- Eso lo podría asustar más... snif  
\- Frankie te vas a deshidratar... por favor, piénsalo. Sólo si se lo explicas él entenderá.  
\- No puedo, tengo miedo. ¿Te das cuenta cómo la he malogrado?  
\- Frankie, ven, respira. No me iré a ningún lado, ¿sí? pero cálmate por favor. No pienses lo peor. Vamos a dormir ya y mañana te prometo que juntas lo vamos a solucionar.  
\- Está bien Dracu, si no estuvieras aquí me hubiera dado un cortocircuito o se me hubieran descocido todos los hilos, snif snif

Si tan sólo los demás hubieran visto su cara. Podrían entenderme aunque sea un poco. Salió corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Podré decirle lo que he sentido por tanto tiempo? ¿Y si lo asusto más? No entiendo como pude ser tan irracional. El camino que llevábamos era el ideal. Y vengo yo y hago tremenda metida de garra. Yo sólo quería pasar tiempo con él, que me conozca, que sepa como soy. ¿Qué va a pensar ahora? Lo he besado en la segunda cita. No importa cuan ilógico sea lo que le cuente Heat, acabo de darle una prueba de mi comportamiento. Ni siquiera con Holt me aventé así. Con nadie. Draculaura tiene razón, no me pude contener pero debí hacerlo./p

\- Frankie, ¿estás lista?  
\- No. Desármame y tira mis partes al mar.  
\- No empieces a llorar otra vez porque el maquillaje que te puse se va a perder.  
\- No quiero ir.  
\- Tienes que ir. Tienes que ser fuerte, pararte al lado de Neighthan y pedirle hablar.  
\- No.  
\- Le dirás lo que sientes y desde cuando.  
\- No.  
\- ¡Frankie! Yo soy la única que ha visto todo lo que has sufrido. Las veces que fuimos de compras para que estés bellísima cuando pudieras hablarle. Los días que hiciste ejercicio sin cansarte para que tu figura le llame la atención. Te vi inscribirte en el curso que peor te iba sólo para verlo sentado a lo lejos. Te vi dejándole cartas en su locker cuando llegábamos al colegio media hora antes que todos. Un año de cartas interdiario, no te importaba que él no pudiera contestarte, te hacía feliz sólo apoyarlo a tu manera. Vi cómo lo defendiste con el consejo escalofriantil cuando Manny lo acusó de haberle puesto esa trampa al sr. Rotten. Te vi pegando los afiches para el club de lectura, aún cuando no te daba el valor para inscribirte pero igual querías que la gente entrara en su club. Sé cómo lo quieres desde entonces. Sé que no hiciste un par de cosas bien sólo por darte por vencida con él, pero nunca lo dejaste de querer.  
\- Pero cuando le dejé la única carta firmada con mi nombre no cambió nada. Él sabe que yo le dejaba esas cartas, pero no le importó.  
\- Nunca averiguamos que pasó. Recuerda que ese día yo me enferme y tú no quisiste ir a verlo sola.  
\- Igual...  
\- Vas a ir y asegurarte tú misma de que sepa lo que sientes.  
\- No va a servir de nada, lo he asustado.  
\- ¡Como buena asustadora que eres!  
\- Dracu, no puedo hacerlo...  
\- Tonterías, además ya tengo lista la cámara.  
\- Esta vez no grabes nada por favor.  
\- He grabado todos tus momento importantes para que cuando te cases con Neigh tengas un video lleno de todo lo que te costó ser feliz a su lado.  
\- Pero está vez grabarías el fin de todo, vámonos por favor.  
\- Frankie, párate erguida, arréglate el cabello y camina conmigo que hoy vas a ir a decirle a Neighthan la verdad, ¿entendiste?  
\- Yo no..  
\- ¿ENTENDISTE?  
\- Sí, señora. Digo, sí Dracu pero no me grites...

Quisiera tener la mitad de valor que Dracu tiene. Con su 1.50mts domina por completo a Clawd, que ni con su 1.80mts puede desobedecerla. Creo que llegamos muy temprano. Sólo veo un par de hombres lobo en sus casilleros. ¿De qué estarán hablando?

\- Dracu, no puedo hacerlo.  
\- Estás más hermosa que nunca.  
\- Vámonos por favor.  
\- De este locker no nos movemos hasta que venga Neighthan.  
\- Por favor, te prestaré todos mis zapatos. Las nuevas pulseras que me compró mi madre son tuyas. La última colección de Louis Miedon es tuya.  
\- Tentador, tentador... pero de aquí no nos movemos.

Cada vez hay más monstruos. Siento que mi cabeza está a punto de descoserse. Debí pedirle a mi mamá que me ajuste un par de puntos. Creo que me falta el aire. ¡Ay no! Ahí viene. Debo correr. Debo irme. Pero Draculaura no me suelta. Le puedo dejar mi brazo y que me lo devuelva luego.

\- Vete preparando. ¿Recuerdas lo que ibas a decir?  
\- No recuerdo ni mi nombre.

Está muy cerca. Está tan guapo. Ay, tropezó con Porter. No nos ha visto. Oh no. Ya nos vio. Ya nos vio y se ha quedado parado. Ha volteado. Se está yendo.

\- Ay Frankie...  
\- Dracu vámonos por favor. Ya me quedó muy claro que no quiere verme. Lo he espantado por completo.  
\- Puede que haya olvidado algo...  
\- Basta Dracu. No puedo engañarme a mí misma. Lo he perdido.  
\- Lo siento amiga, pero no irás a buscar a Billy. ¿No?  
\- ¡Dracu!  
\- Perdón, se me salió mi lado Cleo.

Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Como me hubiera gustado estar equivocada. Pero no. Perdí a Neighthan. Lo perdí cuando aún no había ganado su amor. Quise hacer las cosas bien, pero hice todo mal. Creo que lo mal interpreté desde el inicio. Quizás él sólo quería ser mi amigo. Claro... todas siempre hablan de lo buen amigo que es, quizás sólo era eso. Y ahora he perdido incluso la posibilidad de ser su amiga. Hubiera podido olvidarlo pero tenerlo cerca para mantener su amistad. Pero ni siquiera podré obtener eso. Justo ahora hay tanta gente en el pasillo. Justo ahora que quiero estar sola, que tengo tantas ganas de llorar. Esperen, ¿todo están alrededor de mi locker?

FRANKIE DEJA EN  
PAZ A NEIGHTHAN

Ay no. No por favor, no. No otra vez.

\- Por fin apareces mounstro rompe corazones.  
\- Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi amiga.  
\- No te metas Draculaura.  
\- Ah, ya entiendo. Como no pudiste conquistar a Neighthan en tantos años de rogarle ahora estás dolida de que Frankie sí haya logrado algo en días.  
\- No es como que lo haya conquistado, además ella sólo está jugando con él.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes acusar a alguien que no conoces? A Neighthan le gusta pasar tiempo con ella, grábatelo en la mente y déjalos ser felices. En-vi-dio-sa.  
\- Contigo no es el problema. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que tu amiguita no le haga daño.  
\- ¿Acaso tu amigo no está bien grandecito como para que se defienda solo?  
\- ¿Acaso Frankie no lo está también?

No puedo dejar de mirar lo que pintaron en mi locker. No puedo moverme. No puedo apartar la vista. En otra situación estaría enfrascada en una discusión con Bonita. Dracu está haciendo todo lo que puede por defenderme, pero si Bonita supiera que yo solita alejé a Neigh... no estaría haciendo nada de esto. Ay... Sólo quisiera que todos desaparezcan. O mejor, quisiera desaparecer yo. Tienen razón, sólo lastimo a Neighthan. Él quiso ofrecerme su amistad, y yo lo arruiné. Arruiné todo.

\- ¿Qué pelajes está sucediendo aquí?  
\- Clawdeen, pregúntale a Bonita, le encanta hacer drama.  
\- Lo que pasa es que tu amiguita ya eligió nueva víctima y no pienso permitirlo.  
\- Por Ra, que ridiculez... los celos te hacen hacer tonterías polilla.  
\- Nadie está hablando contigo Cleo.  
\- Grrrrrrrrr... Vete de aquí si no quieres que te lastime esas alas.  
\- Claro, como saben que tengo razón quieren recurrir a la violencia.  
\- Tú empezaste. ¿Acaso esto no es acoso?  
\- Sólo quiero proteger a mi amigo.  
\- Que bueno que la basura se pone en su lugar. Sólo eres su A-MI-GA. Él tiene todo el derecho a elegir quién será su novia. Y sabemos bien que no serás tú. Pero la plebe no entiende así que tienes que armar un escándalo para ver si alguien te hace caso.  
\- Que te vayas Bonita.  
\- Me iré, pero no cambia nada. Deja en paz a mi amigo Frankie.  
\- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrr!

No le tomó ni dos segundos salir volando. Clawdeen es de temer. Pero las palabras de Cleo duelen más que cualquier golpe. No las merezco. Soy un desastre. Pero gracias a la luz que las tengo como amigas. Lástima que ya no puedo aguantar más. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir sin control. Me han defendido pero no saben que nada de esto duele tanto como saber que he perdido a Neighthan. Me abrazan todas y solo puedo agradecer sin poder explicar por qué lloró. Todos se han ido alejando, dejándonos solas. Pero aún no me siento lista para admitir en voz alta lo que ha pasado. El abrazo más fuerte es el de Draculaura. Sólo ella sabe por qué lloro en verdad. Esto sólo va de mal en peor.


	11. Un caballero valiente

Frankie y Draculaura están en mi locker. ¿Así tiene que empezar mi día? Acabo de discutir con mis mejores amigas. No estoy listo para declararme tan rápido. Ay no. ¿Qué hago? Huir. Qué más. Mejor corro. Adiós. En verdad lo siento Frankie. Debes estar pensando que soy un perdedor, sí lo soy. Pero no porque no te corresponda, si no porque en este momento no puedo decirte todo lo que siento. Debo salir de aquí, en el patio podré calmarme. ¡Ouch! ¡Quién dejó esa patineta ahí?

\- Lo siento híbrido. No te vi venir.  
\- ¿Billy?  
\- ¿Te lastimaste mucho o poco?  
\- No mucho.  
\- A la próxima te pondré una bicicleta.  
\- ¡Sabía que fue a propósito!  
\- Sólo quiero llamar tu atención para pedirte que te alejes de mi novia.  
\- Si te refieres a Frankie, ella es tu EX novia.  
\- Eso sólo es porque Frankie quiere protegerme. Pero en cuestión de días volverá a mí. Ella me ama. Nunca nos lastimamos, ni discutimos, ni traicionamos. En 6 meses no tuvimos ni un solo problema. Y eso es porque lo nuestro es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.  
\- Billy, olvídate de ella. Tuviste tu oportunidad y no funcionó.  
\- Mi oportunidad sigue ahí.  
\- No, ahora es mía.

Wow, no poder ver el puño de tu contrincante venir es peligroso. Eso en verdad dolió.

\- ¿Te volviste loco?  
\- No vuelvas a decir que es tuya.  
\- Entiéndelo Billy, no me caes mal. Pero tienes que aceptar la realidad.  
\- Cállate zombie.  
\- ¡No! ¡No lo haré! Así me pegues, así me empujes, así me grites. ¡Frankie es mía!  
\- Eeeeey Neigh. ¿Qué acabo de escuchar?  
\- Heat no te metas.  
\- Billy, desaparece. Tengo que charlar con mi amigo.  
\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Sé que escapar no me durará mucho. Heat quiere hablarme mal de Frankie y yo debo hacerlo a un lado. Será mejor que lo enfrente. Creo que estoy a punto de perder a mi amigo, pero estoy seguro que a Frankie no quiero perderla por nada.

\- Sé que me estás persiguiendo.  
\- Y lo haré hasta que me escuches.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque eres mi amigo. Sé lo que vales. Siempre pensé que debías estar con Bonita. Eres diferente a la mayoría. Y no, no lo digo porque Frankie sea popular y tú no. Pero ¿porque de todas las monstruos tuvo que ser ella?  
\- No lo sé.  
\- Escúchame. ¿Puedo contarte todo? Si luego de contártelo decides igual ir con ella, lo entenderé. Pero déjame contarte lo que sé.  
\- ¿Lo prometes?  
\- Sí.  
\- Adelante.  
\- Frankie nunca fue muy amiga mía, pero no me caía mal. Holt la amaba con locura y Jackson con desesperación. Siempre me hablaron bien de ella y yo era feliz de ver a mi primo feliz. Pero de un momento a otro Frankie rompió todo. Toda su alegría. No hubo explicaciones, simplemente estaban felices un momento, y al siguiente ella le pedía terminar. No tenía sentido. Holt estuvo pendiente por 2 meses para entender por qué Frankie hizo lo que hizo. Y luego lo entendimos. Andy siempre la buscaba. Incluso cuando eran novios, Holt leyó mensajes de él en su iTaud. ¿No te parece sospechoso que en tan poco tiempo ya estuviera saliendo con otro? Holt sabía que lo habían cambiado y esa fue la razón de la ruptura. Además, con él no duró casi nada. Pero luego salió con más chicos. Ella pasa de monstruo en monstruo como juguetes.  
\- ¿Con quiénes más ha salido según tú?  
\- ¡Con medio colegio Neigh! ¿Cómo puedes estar con una ghoul así? Entiende, no es el tipo de chica que quieres llevarle a tu madre. Puede que lo de ustedes dure, como lo de Holt con ella, pero eso no significa que nunca se aburra de ti. Que nunca te cambie. Mira al pobre Billy, ¿lo oíste? Dijo que todo entre ellos era perfecto, lo mismo opinaba Holt. Simplemente Frankie se aburrió, y quiere jugar con alguien más. Tú eres muy noble, eres presa fácil para ella. Sé que te gusta, está bien. Pero nada bueno saldrá de esto. Las monstruos como ella, nunca cambian.  
\- ¿Ya me puedo ir?  
\- ¿A ver a Frankie?  
\- Sí.  
\- Amigo, cuando ella te rompa el corazón, aquí estaré.  
\- Gracias.

No puedo mentir, me ha tocado un poco el corazón Heat. Pensé que gritaría, o se burlaría o insultaría a Frankie. Pero digamos que fue muy diplomático. Aún no conozco a Frankie lo suficiente como para saber si algo de lo que dijo Heat era cierto. Pero sin duda no puedo juzgarla por el beso que me dio. Ahora, calmado, entiendo que fue un beso inocente. No hubo malicia en ella, sólo quiso hacerlo y lo hizo. Es como esos niños en pre escolar que tienen su primer novia y en su inocencia aprender lo que es dar un beso. Oculto en mi miedo, entiendo que ella me llevó a ese tiempo. Estoy listo para hablar con mi lady.

\- Neigh.  
¿Ahora qué? - Ah, ¿que es lo que quieres?  
\- Hablar contigo un momento.  
\- No, gracias.  
\- Por favor Neigh, sabes que soy tu amiga. Sabes que jamás te desaría el mal.  
\- A ver, tienes 2 minutos.  
\- Neigh por favor, aléjate de Frankie.  
\- No lo haré.  
\- Neigh sé que siempre te has sentido sólo. Pero hay otras chicas interesadas por ti.  
\- No las he visto.  
\- Es porque... porque... tu a veces actúas como si tuvieras un caparazón y no quisieras dejar entrar a nadie.  
\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
\- Que muchas mounstritas se pueden sentir intimidadas.  
\- ...¿y?  
\- Pero eso no significa que no le gustes a alguna chica.  
\- Bueno, pero yo quiero a Frankie.  
\- Neigh, ella tiene tantos errores. Sé que es bella, pero es lo único que tiene.  
\- Dices eso porque no la conoces.  
\- Neigh pero tu eres increíble.  
\- Gracias, pero me voy.  
\- Ella sólo te hará daño.

\- No te quiere de verdad.

\- ¿Cómo puede quererte si no te conoce?

\- Neigh... yo sí te conozco, y... ¡yo sí te quiero de verdad!

¿Qué demo...? ¿De qué habla Bonita?

\- ¿Qué?  
\- Siempre te he querido. Desde hace años. Nunca te dije nada porque tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad. Pero no puedo verte ir a los brazos de alguien que no te merece y sólo te hará daño.  
\- Bonita... gracias, pero lo siento.  
\- ¡No lo sientas! Entiende que no tienes que buscarla. Me tienes a mí. Yo puedo hacerte feliz.  
\- Puedes hacer feliz a cualquiera, eres una gran chica. Pero no a mí, porque yo no siento lo mismo.  
\- Neigh, por favor. Sólo dame una oportunidad.  
\- Lo siento.  
\- ¡No te vayas! No lo hagas. Ella es mala.  
\- En verdad lo siento.  
\- ¡Le dije que se aleje de ti! Y no le importó. Si te quisiera me hubiera hecho caso.  
\- ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?  
\- Le dije que te deje en paz.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo?  
\- Nada. Sus amiguitas vinieron a defenderla.  
\- ¿Lo hiciste en público?  
\- Sí, así todos se enterarían que ahora está tratando de lastimarte a ti.  
\- Bonita, ¿qué hiciste?  
\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, alejarla de ti.  
\- Estás lastimando a alguien sólo por lo que dicen otros. Estás juzgando a alguien sólo por chismes. Ella conmigo no es así. Y no soy quién para juzgarla. Y creo que tú menos. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, nunca más me dirijas la palabra.  
\- Pero Neigh, sólo quería protegerte...  
\- Adiós Bonita.

No puedo creerlo. ¿Ahora cómo estará mi lady? ¿Pensará que no quiero nada con ella por lo distante que he estado? ¿La estarán molestando otra vez? ¿Qué hora es? Debe estar en la segunda hora de clase. Necesito buscar a Gil, debe llevarme con ella. Debo aprender a ser valiente. No puedo esperar más, tengo que pedirle que me acepte. Tengo que disculparme por haber estado callado hasta ahora. Tengo que pedirle que abra sus brazos a mí. Tengo que ser valiente.


	12. Luz al final del túnel

¿Y este papel?

* FrAnKiE dEsTrUcToRa dE cOrAzOnEs *

\- ¡Dame eso!  
\- ¡No!  
\- Profesor, quiero hacer un anuncio a la comunidad. Maduren, y dejen en paz a los demás.  
\- ¿A qué se debe eso srta Lagoona?  
\- A que dejen de estar metiéndose en asuntos ajenos.  
\- Si no me explica temo que no puedo dejarla continuar con su reclamo.  
\- Es todo profesor.  
\- Lagoona no hagas eso, por favor.  
\- Entonces tu deja de hacerles caso. Ni siquiera saben de lo que hablan.  
\- Y lo peor es lo que te conté, quieren que me aleje de Neighthan pero no saben que él mismo ya me alejó.  
\- Gil me dijo que pronto estaríamos felices por la nueva pareja, no entiendo qué pasó.  
\- El beso, lo arruiné.  
\- No tiene sentido. Sé que tiene sentimientos por ti, ¿por qué lo alejaría un beso tuyo?  
\- Porque fue muy pronto, o simplemente por que sólo quiere ser mi amigo.  
\- Que amigo ni que ocho olas. Oí cómo te habla, vi cómo te mira. Está loco por ti.  
\- No lo está, no siente nada por mí. Siempre fue así.  
\- Me rehúso a aceptar esa explicación. Pero si eso quieres creer... queda en ti amiga.

No es lo que quiero creer. Duele demasiado. Creo que ya toqué fondo. Llamaré a mi madre. Cambiaré de escuela. Nunca me dejarán en paz. Neighthan no me quiere, sólo me quedaría por mis amigas pero no quiero que vivan metiéndose en problemas sólo por defenderme. Es lo único sano, irme. Estos 2 últimos años puedo vivir con gente de mi edad que no me conozca. Me volveré perfil bajo, no llamaré la atención y me enfrascaré en olvidar a Neighthan estando sola. Tendré buenas notas y estudiaré en una universidad en otro continente. Sí. Es un buen plan.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Oh, aquí vamos. A los pasillos otra vez. A dónde todos me miran con burla. Si no fuera por mis amigas, no podría seguir en pie. Pero definitivamente he perdido el espíritu. ¿Cuánto me demoraré en volver a encontrar el rumbo de mi vida? No puedo ni prestar atención a las clases. Desde que empecé esto de querer conquistar a Neigh en el último año nada ha salido bien. Debí parar aquella vez que no pude entrar a la bienvenida con él. Otra vez ha vuelto el dolor en mi pecho. No es un dolor punzante, no me inmoviliza, pero no se va. ¿Qué será esto? Ni siquiera años anteriores, cuando Neigh no sabía que yo existía sentía este dolor. Cuanto quisiera que pare. Cómo quisiera no sentir nada.

\- ¿Fgankie, disculpa, puedo hablagte?  
\- Sí, dime Rochelle.

Es tan delicada. Una bella gárgola con cabello rosado, largo y liso. Sus ojos son enormes, su figura tan esbelta.

\- Me da vegguenza, pego, quegía sabeg si Billy y tú habían tegminado.  
\- Oh. Eh, pues sí. Hace semanas.  
\- Fgankie, amiga, yo no cgeo nada de lo que dicen sobge ti. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Hemos sido amigas desde hace años, de pequeñas éramos vecinas y aunque terminó mudándose, hacemos pijamadas de vez en cuando.

-Claro que sí Roch.- Estoy seguga que si tegminagon, sus gazones tendgán.  
\- Pues sí.  
\- Fgankie, ¿te molestagía si invito a salig a Billy?  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No sabía que te gustaba.  
\- Bueno, no se lo dije a nadie antes.  
\- Oh, chispas, Rochelle lo siento mucho. Si hubiera sabido que te gustaba jamás hubiera salido con él.  
\- No es tu culpa, no lo sabías. Me siento tganquila al sabeg que no te molestagía.  
\- ¡Al contrario! Me alegrará mucho verte feliz.  
\- Ggacias amiga, eges la mejog.

Su abrazo es frío como piedra pero aún así sé que es sincero, y me hace sentir un poco mejor. Al menos alguien será feliz. Y quién mejor que mi querida Rochelle y Billy. Cuanto quiero que Billy supere todo esto y sea feliz.

\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, Rochelle me hizo sentir mejor.  
\- Bueno, vamos entonces. Debemos sacar los libros de Geografía. Primero vamos a tu locker y luego al mío. Así llegaremos a tiempo.  
\- Vale.  
Si me enfoco en mis estudios todo esto pasará más rápido.

FRANKIE DEJA EN  
PAZ A NEIGHTHAN

Ah, eso sigue ahí. Debo borrarlo.

\- Lagoona, creo que me saltaré esta clase. Debo limpiar eso.  
\- Está bien, iré por agua y jabón.  
\- ¡No! No te haré faltar a ti también, puedo hacerlo sola.  
\- No veo por qué no puedo ayudarte.  
\- Me sentiría mal de saber que faltes a clase por mi culpa.  
\- No es nada de eso...  
\- Por favor, déjame limpiarlo yo sola. Me ayudarán esos minutos para despejar mi mente. Te alcanzaré en la siguiente hora.  
\- Mmm... vale, pero si necesitas cualquier clase de ayuda me mandas un mensaje, inventaré alguna excusa para salir.  
\- Gracias amiga.

¿En serio? ¿Con qué hicieron esto, con sangre de hada? No sale con nada. Estoy perdida.

\- Vaya, vaya. Que suerte la nuestra encontrarte sola.  
\- Si es para amenazarme de nuevo, no es necesario. Dejaré en paz a Neigh.  
\- Neighthan para ti.  
\- Lo que sea Avea.  
\- Sirena te dará una hoja, firmarás el acuerdo que diga que dejas a Neigh en paz.  
¿Qué están tramando? - No tengo por qué firmar nada.  
\- ¿Quieres hacerlo a las malas? Bonita...  
\- Sí, aquí tengo lo que necesitamos.  
No sé por qué de pronto me siento tan cansada. No, no cansada, estoy mareada.- ¿Qué hacen?  
\- Es el polvo adormecedor de Bonita.

¡Ouch! No, espera, no siento nada. El golpe de Avea me va a doler más tarde.

\- ¿Qué... me... hacen? ¿Eso... es... pintura?  
\- Con esto todos verán lo horrorosa que eres en verdad.  
\- Con esta pintura todos olvidarán tu cara bonita. Sirena no te asustes, aún no es el receso. Nadie nos verá.  
\- ¿Pero no creen que esto es muy extremo?  
\- Si nos acusa diremos que sólo quiere culparnos para quedar bien. Con la reputación que tiene nadie le creerá.

Ouch, otro golpe. La verdad, no siento dolor pero se que cuando se me pase el somnífero sí dolerá. Necesito escapar, pero no tengo fuerzas.

\- Di que te alejarás de Neigh.  
\- ...nnno...

¡Ouch! Ya empiezo a sentir un poco.

\- Neigh es mío, hoy me le declaré y me dijo que también estaba enamorado de mí.

Oh ya entiendo. Esto duele más que cualquier golpe. Por eso no habla conmigo. Al final, sí quería a Bonita. Besé a un manster enamorado de otra.

\- Oh, la pobrecita está llorando.  
\- ¿Ves que tu reputación es correcta? ¿Quieres quitarme a mi novio, eh?  
\- Nnno, yo le quie..ro en ver...dad.

¡Ouch! Definitivamente sentí eso.

\- ¿No entiendes que es mi novio? Olvídate de él.  
\- Nno lo ol..vida...ré.

¡Ouch! Eso dejará marca.

\- Bo, ella lo quiere y si Neigth la quiere a ella...  
\- ¡SILENCIO SIRENA! ¡TÚ...ENTIENDE! ERES UNA CUALQUIERA. ¿CÓMO PUEDES QUERER METERTE CON MI NOVIO?

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

\- Bonita, vámonos están viniendo los demás.  
\- ¡ENTIENDE QUE ES MÍO! TU JAMÁS PODRÍAS HABERLO CONQUISTADO.  
\- Bonita, ¡ya suéltala! Se nos pasó la mano.  
\- NO SIRENA, LE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR.  
\- Bonita, ¡es Neigh! ¡Está viniendo hacia aquí!  
\- SE PUEDE SABER ¿QUÉ HACES BONITA?  
\- ...Neigh... yo... haharé cualquier cocosa para protetegerte...  
\- ¿Ahora te pones a llorar? Todos vemos como está Frankie. ¿Cómo pudiste?  
\- ¡Yo sólo quiero protegerte!..snif...snif  
\- Frankie, ¿me escuchas?

Es Neigh, no lo escucho bien, pero se que es él. Mi cuerpo quiere descansar, pero mi corazón quiere seguir escuchando su voz.

\- Neighthan, debemos llevarla a la enfermería.  
\- No, yo me encargo. Trata de disipar a los demás monstruos Gil.  
\- Déjenme pasar, ¡a un lado! Oh no... ¿qué le hicieron?  
\- Tranquila Draculaura, Neighthan la va a curar en un segundo.  
\- ¡Por Ra! ¿Quién maldiciones hizo esto?  
\- Yyyo sosolo quería proteteger a Neigh.  
\- La que necesita protección ahora eres tú Bonita. En cuanto sepa que Frankie está bien, me encargaré de ti.  
\- Peperooo Clawdeen ella es la mamamala.

Están todas mis amigas, excepto Lagoona. No quiero que sienta ninguna culpa por lo que pasó. Necesito pararme ya.

\- Frankie, ¿me oyes?  
\- ...sí...  
\- Oh Frankie, aquí estamos. ¡Resiste amiga!  
\- Frankie estoy usando mis poderes, todo estará bien, ¿sí?  
\- Miauuuu...Neighthan, no deberías ayudar a una monstruo tramposa. Yo oí lo que Bonita gritaba. Ella le contó que tú eres su novio, pero a Frankie no le importó. Dijo que no te olvidaría. ¿Lo entiendes? No le importa respetar tu relación.  
\- Toralei, ¡más te vale que dejes de hablar mal de mi amiga o te quedarás sin pelo!  
\- Frankie, ¿en verdad dijiste que no me olvidarías?  
\- ...ssí, lo sien... to...

Todos los presentes empezaron a discutir. No quiero mentir más, sí dije eso Neigh. Lo siento. Ahora sí te dejaré libre. Yo no quise...

Estoy soñando. ¿Morí? Siento algo que baja por mi garganta y va directo a mi corazón. El dolor no está. ¿Neighthan me está besando? ¿Pero y Bonita? Creo que la curación de su cuerno me ha hecho tener alucinaciones.

''Oh Ra!/¿Neigh que haces?/¿La está besando?/¡Eso es Neigh!/¡Será mejor que la sueltes unicornio infiel!/Por fin triunfó el amor!/Son tal para cual/¿No era novio de Bonita?/Yo pensaba que era novio de Frankie.''

\- Frankie, todo lo que te dijo Bonita es mentira. No soy su novio. Lo único que quiero es ser tu novio. No quiero volver a pasar ningún momento separado de ti. Te he querido desde hace 2 años, pero jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo. Jamás te dejaré sola si tú me aceptas.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

\- Oh, mírala, eso la despertó más que tu curación.  
\- Cleo, déjala responder.  
\- ¿Es... en... serio? ¿Me quieres... desde hace... años?  
\- Sí, desde que nos conocimos. Pero luego me di cuenta lo popular que eras, y me sentí muy cohibido. Pero ahora quiero ser yo el único que te lleve de la mano.  
\- Sí, ¡acep...to!  
\- Frankie, aún no es su boda.  
\- Dracu... jaja, Neigh, yo también quiero... ser la única que tome... tu mano.  
\- Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
\- Por todas... la descargas... del mundo, ¡claro... que sí!


	13. Mi paraíso

\- Ya se estaban tardando.  
\- ¡Ay pero que bonita pareja!  
\- ¡Encajan como las joyas y yo!  
\- Neigh, ahora sí bienvenido al grupo.

No me molesta, pero aún tengo algo de dolor por lo que hicieron mis amigas. Pero tengo a Frankie y los demás me reconocen como parte de su grupo.

\- Frankie, ¿no te duele nada?  
\- No mi amor - Ay no puedo con tanto - Eh, ¿te molesta que te diga así? Lo siento.  
\- Nononononono, todo lo contrario. Me encanta.  
\- ¡Ay! Que cosita tan bella son.  
\- ¡Lagoona! ¿Dónde estabas?  
\- Fui por la directora Buena Sangre. Esas malvadas van a pasar un buen rato castigadas. Lo siento amiga, no debí dejarte sola.  
\- No teníamos manera de saber que algo así pasaría.  
\- Igual, siento que es mi culpa.  
\- ¡No hay forma! Estoy segura que Bonita no es así, debe haber estado pasando mucho dolor también.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Amiga, sé que eres amiga de todos pero lo que hizo es pasarse de olas.  
\- Frankie, no tienes que ser amable para no hacer sentir mal a Neighthan, sé que el ya entendió cómo son sus amigas en verdad, ¿no?  
\- Eh, pues Draculaura tiene razón. Pero Frankie también, jamás las había visto hacerle mal a alguien.  
\- Grrrrrrrrrrrr... sólo espero que no se le vuelva a acercar.  
\- Lo sé, Lo sé. Jamás dejaré sola a mi bella lady.

Agradezco mucho lo que dijo Frankie. Pero por ahora no podría hablar con ninguna de ellas. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza el rostro de Frankie todo golpeado. Jamás las perdonaré por esto.

\- Gracias - Cada beso suyo me da una mini descarga que acelera mi corazón. - Eres mi caballero de armadura.  
\- Nada más lejos de la realidad mi lady.  
\- Claro que sí lo eres, eres eso y más mi Neigh.  
\- Ay cuanta azúcar, voy avanzando a mi clase. Vamos ¿Draculaura? ¿Cleo?  
\- Sí, mi papi está en camino.  
\- ¿Por qué Cleo?  
\- Nos cambiará a todas a las mismas clases de Frankie y Lagoona. Es lo que debí hacer hace tiempo. Ningún insecto nos volverá a separar.  
\- ¡Vampitástico! ¿Oíste Frankie? Estaremos todas juntas.  
\- Gracias Cleo, eso me alegra. Pero no creo que vuelvan a molestarme.  
\- Yo no las dejaré, no volveré a soltar tu mano. Cleo, crees que puedas pedirle que también cambie algunas de mis clases?  
\- Mmmm... le pediré que te ponga en todas las de Deuce.  
\- Perfecto. Muchas gracias Cleo.  
\- Igual te voy a vigilar, Deuce quiere que seas parte del grupo desde hace tiempo, pero yo te tengo que aceptar.  
\- Oh, es verdad. Neighthan, como ves, somos 4 ghouls más 3 mansters que te romperán el cuerno si haces sufrir a Frankie, entiendes?  
\- Eh, sí, claro Draculaura. No lo haré.  
\- Bien, nos vamos. Dejemos a los tórtolos.

Definitivamente podría ver esa carita por el resto de mi vida.

\- ¿Tú estás bien?  
\- Mejor que nunca.  
\- Lamento todo lo de tus amigas, no te apartes de mí por favor.

''Su sonrisa que ilumina la ciudad...''

\- No lo haré mi lady. - Su mano es tan suave - Frankie, ¿esto es real?  
\- ¿Qué parte?  
\- ¿Desde cuando te gusto?  
Ahora sí puedo corroborar que se sonroja. - Pues... desde que te conocí.  
\- Eso creí, eso sentí yo. Pero luego te veía siempre con tus amigas. Era difícil acercarme. Me ponía tan nervioso cuando lográbamos conversar, pero poco a poco conversábamos menos.  
\- Es que... muchas veces no sentía que te interesara. Hablabas cada vez menos aún cuando yo quería seguir. Y poco a poco me di cuenta, que con tus amigas hablabas mucho pero conmigo no.  
\- Caracoles, ¿en serio sentiste eso? No quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero muchas veces cuando conversábamos todos nos miraban extraño. Pensé que los demás creían que yo era muy poco para ti.  
\- Era por los rumores, ¿pero por qué pensarías eso?  
\- Bueno, tu eres popular, yo no. Tienes buenas notas, yo no. Eres guapísima, yo no...  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Pues, ¡mírame!  
\- Te miro. Siempre lo he hecho, eres el monstruo más terroríficamente guapo del colegio.  
\- No bromees.  
\- ¡Pero es verdad! Tu crin, tu cola, nunca vi algo igual. ¡El color de tu piel es de miedo!. Tus ojos parecen el cielo. - Debería tomar una foto de ese sonrojo. - Además, no es cierto que no tengas buenas notas. Ganaste el concurso de redacción, y obtuviste el mejor puntaje en lenguas muertas hace 1 año./p  
\- ¿Cómo sabías que gané el concurso de...?  
\- Porque también eres popular. Deuce y Gil siempre han querido que seas del grupo. Pero siempre rechazabas sus invitaciones. Yo a veces tenía fe de que aceptes alguna y podamos coincidir. Eres muy inteligente, eres muy guapo, y eres muy bueno.  
\- Wow, no tenía idea que tenías ese concepto de mí... - Sigh, sus besos me electrocutan pero sus abrazos son como estar en mi hogar.  
\- Neigh, para mí no existe nadie mejor que tú. No sabes cuánto tiempo quise abrazarte.

Sus besos son tan adictivos. ¿Se puede ser más feliz?

\- Para mí tampoco hay nadie mejor que tú. No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando.  
\- Yo tampoco. Estoy soñando despierta. Es como... estar en el paraíso.  
\- ¿Eso sientes?  
\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú no?  
\- La verdad sí, sin duda eres mi paraíso.

Creo que nunca tendré suficiente de ella. Siempre querré más besos, más abrazos, más sonrisas.

\- ¿Hasta cuando estaré aquí?  
\- La directora buena sangre dice que puedes faltarte las siguientes clases, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?  
\- ¿Y si mejor salimos? Podemos ir en terrorcicletas por...  
\- Mi lady, olvidas que caminando en plano me caigo, imagínate en una terrocicleta.  
\- Es verdad, lo siento. - Ay, esa carita. - Bueno, entonces vamos a la cafeterroría. Ya va a ser momento de almorzar. Y podemos sentarnos con los otros. ¿No te molesta?  
\- No me molesta, me parece buena idea.

Estoy caminando por los pasillos de la mano de Frankie. Ella me sonríe. Se siente tan cálido todo esto.

Arghhhhh

Ay, no. Ay, no. Hice caer a Frankie por resbalarme yo. Ay, no.

\- Si querías una excusa para que te de otro beso, sólo necesitabas pedirlo.  
\- Yo... lo siento tanto. Te hice caer, en verdad lo siento.  
\- Descuida, ven, párate mi amor.

Esas descargas se están volviendo adictivas. No quiero jamás soltar su mano. Frankie a mi lado, de manos, dándome un pequeño beso. Si tuviera que elegir un momento de mi vida para repetirlo por siempre, sería este. Tengo el amor de Frankie.

\- Esta es nuestra mesa. Faltan sólo 2 minutos.  
\- Iré viendo el menú.  
\- Neigh, ten cuidado.  
\- Siempre mi lady.  
\- A ver, oh, tienen sushi y ¡sandwiches con cerebro picado! Ahora sí no puedo ser más feliz. También hay empanadas de bistec, me pregunto ¿qué querrá Frankie? Debo aprenderme sus gustos.  
\- Hola Neigh, que suerte la tuya perderte el sermón del Sr. Rotten sobre lo despreciable que es el bullying.  
\- Cleo ya hizo que tengas todas tus clases con nosotros. Tendrás que aguantarnos todos los días.  
\- Que sufrimiento en verdad.  
\- Quizás se te pueda pegar nuestro don para los deportes.  
\- Eso puede ser, pero mi belleza no, lo siento.  
\- Que bueno Deuce, no quisiera robar miradas.  
\- Bueno mansters, hoy le toca traer los almuerzos a Clawd, Lagoona y Cleo. Escribamos la lista.  
\- Traeré a uno de mis súbditos, esperen.  
\- Ja,ja Cleo jamás cambiará.  
\- Neigh, cuando nos toca a nosotros sólo mandamos a uno de los de primero.  
\- ¡No le enseñes lo malo Deuce!

En verdad me siento bien aquí.

\- Me encanta verte reír con nosotros mi amor.  
\- Me encanta verte respirar mi lady.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Tres miradas fijas en nosotros. Las demás sólo nos miraron un rato y luego volvieron a lo suyo. Pero esas 3 siguen inamovibles. Lo siento Billy, pero ella me quiere a mí. ¿Heat, podremos seguir siendo amigos luego de esto? Holt, no podrías importarme menos.

\- Neigh, no has puesto nada en la lista.  
\- Oh, cierto, yo quiero los sandwiches. ¿Y tú mi lady?  
\- Lo mismo que tú, nunca los he probado así que es momento. ¿Y qué mejor que contigo?

Mi último año sí mejoró. Quisiera congelar este momento también. Todos compartiendo, todos riendo. Frankie sonriéndome todo el tiempo. No suelta mi mano. No dejaré que nadie arruine mi paraíso.


	14. Mal presentimiento

\- ¡Ya estoy lista!  
\- ¿Cómo le hice para conseguir una novia como tú?  
\- Pues siendo tan terroríficamente guapo.

Que bien se siente besar a mi novio. Sí. Neigh por fin es mi novio. Que mounstros tan miedosos fuimos. Pero este año no pienso desperdiciar ni un momento más alejada de él. Llevamos un mes saliendo, jamás creí que encajaríamos tan bien. Bueno, no nos gusta lo mismo en algunos ámbitos, pero hacemos todo lo posible por turnarnos y poder disfrutar nuestras citas. No he vuelto a comer sándwiches de cerebro picado, creo que sólo puedo comer cerebro cuando es en empanada. Y a él no le gusta el sushi. Pero aún así siempre podemos encontrar cómo compartir. Hemos visto muchas series juntos, hemos ido al cine aunque no siempre nos gustan las mismas películas, aún así, él siempre está dispuesto a acompañarme.

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy mi lady?  
\- Mi amor, no podemos salir hoy. Debemos ir a casa de Draculaura para que tú y Gil nos ayuden a estudiar lenguas muertas.  
\- ¿Pero si acabamos rápido podemos volver a tu casa para seguir viendo Breaking Dead?  
\- Mmmm, puede ser. Si te portas bien.  
\- ¿Cuándo me he portado mal?  
\- Neigh, ¿cuándo iremos a tu casa?  
\- Cuando vuelva mi padre de su viaje. Quiero que te conozcan ambos al mismo tiempo. Mi mamá aún no cree que seas mi novia.  
\- Espero conocerla pronto. Mis papás te adoran, quisiera poder también conocer a tus monstruo padres.  
\- Así será, falta poco mi lady.  
\- Lo sé, vamos?

Neigh es, en algunas formas, diferente de lo que imaginaba. Es más terco de lo que notaba de lejos. Siempre tiene una opinión sobre todo, con lo callado que lo veía. También es muy sensible, lo que fue una tierna sorpresa. Es increíblemente inteligente, eso ya lo sabía, pero he quedado admirada con muchas de sus geniales ideas y sus oportunos consejos. Me calma. Me complementa. Es increíble tener a tu lado a un monstruo al que admires. Ha sido tan clawtástico para mí descubrir tantas cosas sobre él. Si antes lo quería tanto viéndolo de lejos, nadie tiene idea cómo se me infla ahora el pecho cada vez que lo veo.

\- ¿Quiénes más vienen?  
\- Clawd, Clawdeen y Lagoona. Cleo y Deuce tenían otros planes.  
\- De seguro Cleo usará otro amuleto para aprobar.  
\- Se acerca su ghoulsario.  
\- Oh.  
\- Deuce le tiene listo muchas sorpresas. Yo misma lo acompañé a comprar un par de regalos. Lo viene planeando hace meses.  
\- Recién me entero que Deuce es tan romántico.  
\- Estoy segura que Cleo lo momificaría si no la llena de detalles ese día.  
\- Jaja que bueno que no somos así.  
\- Mmmmm...  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- La verdad... a mí sí me gustaría celebrar nuestro ghoulsario.  
\- ¿El del año?  
\- Sí... pero entiendo si no te gustan esas cosas...  
\- En verdad, sí lo pensé... Pero no sabía cómo consultártelo.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- No lo sé, yo también quisiera celebrarlo. Pero temía que me dijeras que no te gusta.  
\- Neigh... ¿te puedo electrocutar?  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Eres mi compañero. Tienes que preguntarme las cosas. Si tienes alguna duda decírmela, o si hay algún problema. Yo a veces también siento miedo, pero trato de consultarte todo. No es bueno suponer nada.  
\- Lo sé... supongo que aún cuando ha pasado un mes no me hago la idea de que me quieras.

Debería seguir molesta más tiempo pero no puedo con tanta ternura. - Prometamos que haremos un esfuerzo para dejar de lado nuestro miedos y seremos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro.

\- Lo prometo. ¿Lo sellamos con un beso?  
\- Ven aquí.  
\- ¿Recién llegan y ya están de empalagosos?  
\- Tenemos motivo Gil, no te pongas celoso.  
\- Ya quisieras.  
\- Hola chicos, llegan justo a tiempo. Tenemos dulces de arañas y espinacas molidas, además de 100 libros de lenguas muestras esperando que nos los expliquen.

Juro que el siguiente año cambiaré lenguas muertas por mounstrología. Esto es tan complicado. Creo que ver a mi novio explicar hace que me distraiga más. Tienes que aprobar este examen Frankie, ó perderemos el curso y tendremos que llevarlo obligatoriamente el siguiente año. ¡Pero es tan aburrido!

\- Mi lady, ¿estás poniendo atención?  
\- Estoy lista para jubilarme.  
\- No exageres, no me iré a casa hasta que entiendas esto.  
\- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?  
\- Gil, necesito esa clase de apoyo.  
\- ¡Eso intento! No todos podemos ser el monstruo encantador como Neigh.  
\- Lo siento Gil, pero Neighthan es sólo mío.  
\- ¡Gracias a Poseidón!

En verdad voy a extrañar esto cuando se gradúen. Prometimos ser sinceros, así que debo hacer a un lado mi miedo y tocar el tema de la universidad con él. Quizás cuando me gradúe pueda darle el alcance. Sé que lo nuestro podrá vencer cualquier distancia si seguimos así. Neigh me viene demostrando que mis sentimientos de admiradora secreta no estaban equivocados. Él era todo lo que yo pensaba de él y más. Las diferencias que encuentro sólo hacen que lo nuestro sea más fuerte.

BIBIBIBIBIBIBI

Ay, no. Espero que no sea Bonita otra vez. Quiere que la perdone sólo para que la Directora BuenaSangre la deje volver, pero yo no noto que sea sincera.

_''Frankie, disculpa que te moleste. Rochelle me invitó a salir. Me siento muy nervioso. Sé que tú estás feliz en tu nueva relación, pero siento que si acepto a Rochelle, te estaría traicionando. Me gusta, pero no quiero fallarte. ¿Crees que podamos vernos? Sólo quiero saber que estás bien para poder seguir adelante. Billy.''_

¡No puede ser! No puedo enseñarle esto a Neigh. ¿Pero qué hago? Autocontrol. Si actúo raro, se dará cuenta que algo pasa. Ay! Justo hoy que hablamos de lo importante de ser sinceros. Ahora, si acepto, sólo me ganaré problemas. Si no, puede que Rochelle sufra.

\- Frankie, ¿también puedes quedarte a dormir hoy?  
\- Eh, sí. Llamaré a mi madre.  
\- ¿Estás segura? Quería acompañarte a casa.  
\- Es que olvidé que Clawdeen tiene un problema que contarnos, verdad?  
\- ¿Eh?... ah, sí.  
\- Creí que ya te habían desparasitado hermana.  
\- Cállate Clawd, es un tema de chicas.

Menos mal que las chicas me entienden sólo con mirarnos. Necesito un consejo, esto de Billy me pone los pelos de punta. No puedo negar que Billy siempre fue correcto conmigo, me apoyó siempre pero siento que si hago esto, de alguna forma le fallo a Neigh.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa amiga?  
\- Chicas, miren esto.  
\- Frankie, no puedes aceptar. Si quieres, yo lo desaparezco.  
\- ¡Clawdeen! Pero si Frankie no acepta, Rochelle no podrá salir con él.  
\- Dracu...creo que Frankie debe decírselo a Neigh, y él puede acompañarla para asegurarse de que Billy no esté planeando nada malo.  
\- No! Si Neigh se entera, Frankie se ganará un problema.  
\- Clawdeen, pero si no se lo cuenta, y él lo averigua, será peor.  
\- Bueno, pero si no lo averigua?  
\- Uno siempre debe ser sincero. Es la ley en el mar y en la tierra.  
\- Pero Lagoona, Billy siempre fue bueno con Frankie.  
\- Es verdad Dracu, merece una oportunidad.  
\- Chicas, en realidad, sentiría ganas de hacerlo por Rochelle.  
\- Entonces podemos acompañarte todas, ¿verdad?  
\- No, no siento que sea correcto.  
\- Yo opino igual, no lo es. Es tu ex, no tienes por qué hablar con él ahora que tienes un nuevo novio. Invisibilly es agua pasada.  
\- Frankie, si quieres que te acompañemos lo haremos. Si no, no diremos nada.  
\- Gracias Clawdeen, pero no lo haré, tengo un mal presentimiento.


	15. Cataclismo

\- Debería cambiar mi peinado, ¿no crees?  
\- Gil, ¿a ti no te parece que Frankie actuaba extraño?  
\- Todas las mujeres actúan extraño, es su naturaleza.  
\- Pero no me había mencionado nada sobre Clawdeen.  
\- Son cosas de chicas, naturalmente. Sé que eres nuevo en este tema, pero las mounstritas tienen códigos entre ellas que no abarcan a sus novios.  
\- Pero justo hoy prometimos contarnos todo.  
\- Neigh, por tu salud mental, siempre habrá cosas que no le puedes contar.  
\- ¿Hay cosas que no le puedes contar a Lagoona?  
\- ¡Claro que sí! Es que hay cosas que no son malas, pero que podrían parecerlo así que es mejor no mencionar ciertos temas.  
\- Ah, espero no tener nada de eso. No me gustaría esconderle cosas a Frankie.  
\- Hermano, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Pero no te deprimas. Nada de eso va a significar que no la adores.  
\- Pero igual...

En verdad me parece extraño. A Frankie le encanta hablarme sobre sus amigas. Una vez Draculaura me contó que Holt le pedía que no le cuente nada sobre ellas, porque lo aburría mucho. Así que cada vez que Frankie se emociona contándome algo sobre ellas le presto la mayor atención del mundo. Pero bueno, debe ser algo íntimo de Clawdeen, lo mejor que puedo hacer es entenderlas.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana Neigh!  
\- ¡No cambies tu peinado! Puede que Lagoona te deje...  
\- Que gracioso.  
\- ¡Hasta mañana Gil!

Es temprano, espero mamá no esté molesta. Últimamente para triste porque suelo quedarme con Frankie hasta tarde. Dice que ha perdido a su compañero de cena, por lo que jamás la perdonará. Tengo miedo. ¿Y si a mamá no le gusta Frankie? Se que son bromas, pero ya van varias las veces que me hace comentarios como si no fuese a aceptarla.

\- Que milagro verte por aquí, vagabundo.  
\- Terminamos temprano. ¿Que hay de cena?  
\- Encima no te dio cena, ¿ahora quiere matarte de hambre?  
\- ¡Mamá! No estuvimos en su casa, si no en la de una amiga estudiando.  
\- Igual, si le importaras te hubiera llevado a su casa para asegurarse que cenes. Seguro te hizo acompañarla a casa y luego te dejó ir.  
\- Mamá... a veces me preocupas. Yo me fui primero.  
\- Bueno... iré a calentar la lassagna de cerebro. Neigh... ¿ya hablaste con Bonita?  
\- ¿Por qué lo haría?  
\- Ella en verdad te quiere, son amigos desde hace tantos años.  
\- Lo que hizo es imperdonable.  
\- Aún no entiendo bien lo que hizo. Pero la madre de Avea me contó que su hija le contó que esa chiquita que tienes por novia no es una buena monstruo. ¿No habrá querido protegerte Bonita?  
\- Mamá, ¿tu sabes lo que son los chismes?  
\- Sí, pero Avea no contaría algo de lo que no esté...  
\- Pues eso hizo. Sólo repitió un chisme. Cuando vuelva papá, conocerás a Frankie y te darás cuenta por qué estoy tan enamorado de ella.  
\- No estoy muy segura. Hubiese preferido que tu novia sea Bonita.  
\- Era sólo mi amiga, ahora ni eso.  
\- Debes escuchar a tu madre, una madre nunca se equivoca. Esa chica es ideal para ti. Es híbrida como tú, es tan linda y es...  
\- La hija de una de tus mejores amigas de colegio. Mamá, ya no quiero cenar.  
\- Pero Neigh...

Es tan desesperante. Ni siquiera conoce a mi Frankie. Cuando lo haga... Va a seguir queriendo que mi novia sea Bonita... pero al menos sabrá que Frankie es una buena chica y estoy seguro que cuando entienda que soy feliz, se calmará.

BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI

_''Te echo mucho de menos. Hubiese querido que te quedes más tiempo, pero ya sabes, las chicas debemos estar unidas. Cena bien por favor.''_

¿Cómo puede mi madre pensar que no le preocupa si ceno?

_''Usted debería estar descansando ya. Mañana tiene un examen importante, y yo pasaré con Gil y Clawd a recogerlas. Ya quiero que sea mañana.''_

_'':( tú no me echas de menos?'_

_''Muchísimo, por eso quiero que pasen las horas rápido. Cenaré bien sólo si tu ya cenaste.''_

_''¡Sí! Cenamos ensalada de pepinillos. Los padres de Draculaura no son vegetarianos pero lo hacen por ella. Clawdeen no estaba nada feliz así. jiji''_

_''Pero ni así está más triste que mi pobre corazón al haberse quedado con tan pocos besos de mi novia.''_

_''Awww, mañana te daré todos los besos que te debo.''_

_''Así sí se calmará mi corazón.''_

_''El mío te extraña mucho.''_

_''Mi lady, Clawdeen ya está mejor del asunto?''_

_''Eh, sí.''_

_''No te pediré que me cuentes si no puedes. Entiendo que es un tema entre ustedes.''_

_''Gracias.''_

_''Te incomodé?''_

_''No, para nada. Eres increíble mi novio.''_

_''Sólo brillo a tu alrededor.''_

_''Mañana estaré todo el día contigo, ¿sí? Por lo temprano que debimos separarnos hoy.''_

_''Me encanta la idea. Vaya a dormir por favor.''_

_''Está bien mi amor. Hasta mañana. Te quiero.''_

_''Te quiero mucho.''_

Ya sé, soy muy cursi. Pero no quiero que piense que no respeto su amistad. Frankie siempre suele obtener las mejores notas, pero lenguas muertas siempre la ha hecho sufrir. Recuerdo haberla visto en una de mis primeras clases. Aún no entraba a preparatoria, supongo que sabía cómo le costaba y quería prepararse. Recuerdo lo difícil que era concentrarme cada que la veía. Pero me esforcé mucho por obtener las mejores notas de ese curso y poder llamar su atención. A veces se sentaba a mi lado, ahora que lo pienso, en esas épocas la tenía tan cerca. Tiene sentido ahora que se que en ese momento ya estaba enamorada de mí. Pero yo era tan ciego.

\- Mamá, ¿quedó lassagna? 

Que dolor de cabeza. Que calor hace. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? Está oscuro.

\- No te muevas Neigh, se te caerá la toalla.  
\- ¿Qué...sucede?  
\- Estás volando en fiebre. Si no te baja en unos minutos tendremos que ir al terrospital.  
\- Debo...ir...al...colegio...  
\- Ni hablar. Son las 4 de la madrugada. Incluso si mejoras, lo ideal será que descanses.

Me siento tan mal. Quiero darle ánimos a Frankie para su examen... Pero me siento tan cansado. Lo siento mi lady.

Ya hay luz. Sigo en mi cuarto. ¿Qué hora es?

\- No te esfuerces Neigh. Tu fiebre no ha vuelto, pero llegar a 39ºC es peligroso.  
\- ¿Avea? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Tu mamá me avisó y vine a ayudarla.  
\- Bueno, ya estoy bien. Puedes irte.  
\- Neigh...  
\- No tenemos nada de que hablar.  
\- Neigh, lo siento tanto. Sé que la amas, te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo en contra de ustedes.  
\- ¿Qué fácil,no? Lo siento y blah blah.  
\- Pero Neigh... sabes que no soy una mala monstruo.  
\- Ya no lo sé. Al menos eres tú y no esa.  
\- Ella es quién más sufre. Neigh, ella te quiere tanto. Nunca te diste cuenta por lo despistado que eres. Pero siempre fue la que se preocupó más por ti. Entiéndela.  
\- Si me vas a hablar de ella, prefiero que te vayas ya.  
\- Neigh, ella ha sufrido mucho por su amor en secreto y te iba a perder...no sólo eso. Te iba a perder por alguien que ella consideraba que no te quería de verdad.  
\- No tenía derecho a lastimar a Frankie sólo por estar celosa...  
\- Entiendo perfectamente que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, lo sabemos, estamos tan arrepentidas. Pero Neigh, ¿no nos extrañas?  
\- Algo...  
\- Neigh, ¡sé honesto!  
\- Sólo un poco, es la verdad. Frankie es ahora mi mejor amiga. Tengo nuevos amigos.  
\- Sé que Heat y tú ya no hablan.  
\- Pues no, pero Gil y Deuce siempre están conmigo.  
\- Nosotras te extrañamos como no tienes idea.  
\- Bonita no puede ser más mi amiga.  
\- Neigh, estoy segura que la extrañas mucho.  
\- No en verdad.  
\- No importa si no me extrañas, yo sí, ¡estoy tan arrepentida!  
\- ¿Qué esqueletos haces aquí?  
\- Rogándote que me perdones...  
\- No lo haré. A quién deberías pedirle disculpas es a Frankie, conociéndola, ella sí lo haría. Yo no.  
\- Neigh por favor...

BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI

10 Mensajes 34 Llamadas Perdidas

_''¿Amor? ¿Qué paso?''_

_'' ¿Estás bien?''_

_'' Por favor responde.''_

_'' Neigh, ¿te quedaste dormido?''_

_''Estoy entrando a mi examen, espero estés bien.''_

_''Neigh, creo que hice todo mal. Reprobaré.''_

_''Neigh por favor responde.''_

_''Mi amor, necesito saber que estás bien.''_

_''Por favor, sólo un pequeño mensaje para saber si estás bien.''_

_'' Estoy yendo a tu casa.''_

Oh mi ghoul...

\- Váyanse.  
\- Pero Neigh...  
\- ¡Ahora! No quiero verlas aquí, fuera.  
\- Hijo, les traje desayunos a todos.  
\- No puedo creer que las hayas llamado y dejado entrar.  
\- No es culpa de tu madre, ella sólo quería...  
\- Adiós.  
\- No es forma de tratar a tus amigas. Están tan preocupadas por ti.  
\- ¿Y se te olvidó avisarle a Frankie?  
\- Pues... no tengo su número.  
\- Está en mi celular.  
\- No quise agarrar tus cosas...  
\- ¡Sabías que hoy era su examen! Te dije lo importante que era este día. Te agradezco que me hayas cuidado, pero avisarle a Frankie hubiera sido mi prioridad.

Diiiiiiinnngggg Doooooooonnng

\- ¿Se habrá olvidado algo Bonita?  
\- Debe ser Frankie.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Estás por conocer a tu nuera.  
\- Bah, se me quema la sopa de muerto. Estaré en la cocina.  
\- Mamá...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Tú las metiste sin mi permiso. Debo pedirte un favor a cambio.  
\- ¿Ahora qué?  
\- No menciones que estuvieron aquí.  
\- Pero...  
\- ¡Sólo hazlo!  
\- Bueno, sólo porque sin querer te incomodé...

Frankie está aquí. ¿Cómo se le ocurren estas ideas a mi madre? Siempre ha sido la mejor, siempre ha estado conmigo. Mi niñez fue muy dura por cómo sufrí en los colegios, pero ella siempre se aseguró de llenarme de amor. ¿Por qué tenía que originar todo este caos?

\- ¡Neigh! ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí mi lady, tuve fiebre muy alta en la noche. Dormí hasta hace poco, lamento mucho haberte preocupado.

Madre, eres la mejor en muchos sentidos. Entiendo por qué quieres a Bonita y Avea. ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? Debo ocultarle esto a Frankie. No sé si ella se molestaría, le afectaría, lloraría o pelearíamos. Estoy seguro que no quiero pelear con ella. No con lo hermosa que ha sido hasta ahora nuestra relación. ¿Cómo podría decirle que las que le causaron tanto daño estuvieron hace poco en mi cuarto? Cuidándome, cuando ella ni sabía que yo estaba enfermo porque nadie le avisó. Puedo ver en su carita lo angustiada que estaba. Poder abrazarla me va a curar más que lo que pueda hacer cualquier monstruo. No pienso perderte por nada mi hermosa Frankie. Madre, ¿porqué tenías que causar este cataclismo?


	16. Tu Familia que me ama

\- No tienes idea cómo me preocupé.  
\- Lo siento, ¿Pero cómo te dejaron salir?  
\- Sólo me salí, no podía estar más tiempo sin saber si te pasaba algo.  
\- ¿Y tu examen?  
\- Lo siento Neigh, creo que lo reprobé. Estaba muy nerviosa.  
\- Si es así, el otro año te ayudaré con ese curso desde el inicio.  
\- Gracias mi héroe.  
\- Frankie... ¿Quieres pasar? Puede que mi madre se moleste porque estoy afuera cuando tuve fiebre en la madrugada.  
\- Claro, ¡por fin conoceré a tu mami! Electrizante.

Estoy muy nerviosa. Toda la mañana me la pasé al borde del llanto al no saber que le pasaba a Neigh. No estoy con mi mejor look, ni mi cabello está muy arreglado, pero espero que no sea impedimento para dejar una buena impresión. Al menos podré cuidar a mi novio todo el día. ¿A quién le importa lenguas muertas? Con saber que Neigh está bien es más que suficiente.

\- ¿Mamá? quisiera presentarte a mi novia.  
\- Luego voy.

Ay, eso no puede ser bueno... la cara de tristeza de Neigh no me alienta mucho. ¿Qué está pasando? Quizás es muy celosa con su hijo. Mi madre me contó que algunas de las mamás de monstruos les pasaba algo así, sobre todo si son hijos únicos como Neigh. Mi papá también se ponía celoso de Neigh al comienzo. Además, mi novio me comentó que nunca le ha presentado alguna novia. Debe ser algo nuevo para ella.

\- Tranquilo Neigh, dale su tiempo. Con que sepa que te cuidaré, es suficiente.  
\- Disculpa que actúe así.  
\- Descuida, a veces las monstruitas somos complicadas...  
\- ¡Mamá!  
\- Bueno, bueno. Hola...  
\- Buenas tardes señora Rot. Mi nombre es Frankie...

Oh, no me aceptó el saludo de manos. Es muy guapa. En verdad muy muy guapa. Tiene la mirada que mi madre pone cuando ando sin zapatos por toda la casa. Esto no va a ser fácil. Pero no me rendiré. Con más ganas le demostraré que soy una buena persona. Que de verdad quiero a su hijo.

\- ¿Esas son costuras?  
\- Sí. Mi padre me hizo en su laboratorio, mi madre misma me cosió.  
\- Osea, ¿que te puedes desarmar?  
\- Eh... sí, pero no debería hacerlo.  
\- ¿Y tus padres quiénes son?  
\- Oh, bueno mi padre es Frankestein y mi madre...  
\- ¿Tu abuelo era el Dr. Victor y tu abuela la Dra. Viveka?  
\- ¡Sí! ¿Los conoció?  
\- Los conocí, estaban locos.

La cara del pobre Neigh. Si supiera que no me disgusta que digan eso de mis abuelos, en realidad siento orgullo. Como dice un libro que me leía mi abuelito, las mejores personas están locas. Yo los quise mucho. Pobre mi novio, luego le explicaré que no me rendiré aunque su madre no me apruebe. Me esforzaré aún más mi amor.

\- Eh, sí jaja. ¿Y tu papi Neigh?  
\- Recién volverá la siguiente semana.  
\- Oh, espero conocerlo pronto.  
\- Frankie, ¿no? ¿Conoces a las mejores amigas de Neigh?  
\- Eh, sí, un poco.  
\- Deberías conocerlas bien, sobre todo a Bonita. Para mí es como la hija que siempre quise. Tan buena chica, tan elegante para vestir. Muy correcta, cualquiera que la conozca sabe lo buena monstruo que es.  
\- Mamá, es suficiente. Estaré con Frankie en mi cuarto. Ella me cuidará ahora.  
\- Como quieras. Hasta luego, Frany.  
\- ¡Es Frankie mama!  
\- Como sea.

Wow, eso estuvo complicado. Pobre mi Neigh, bueno sra. Rot, no me rendiré. Quiero quedarme siempre con su hijo, así que deberá entender que no me alejaré de el por nada. Veamos, ¿si yo tuviera un hijo cómo actuaría? Quizás ahora no la entiendo, pero estoy segura que si yo fuera madre la entendería mejor. Me gusta su cuarto, es tan sencillo. Color gris claro, una computadora. Una cama a medio tender, claro, acaba de despertar. Su escritorio muy ordenado. Una guitarra monstruosa en una esquina. Es pequeño, es acogedor, y está lleno de su olor. Oh, creo que este es mi lugar favorito.

\- No sabes cómo lo siento, mayormente ella no es así.  
\- Neigh, no tienes que mortificarte.  
\- Como quisiera que se comportara para que puedan conocerse bien.  
\- En serio, no te preocupes. Con el tiempo me conocerá mejor y todo estará bien, ya lo verás.  
\- Te entiendo si ya no quieres venir más.  
\- Mmm... En verdad no quiero incomodarla, pero si dejo de venir nunca me conocerá bien y esto no mejorará.  
\- Te quiero mucho mucho mucho.  
\- También te quiero mi Neigh, no sabes como me preocupé hoy.

Sigh, como me encanta besar a mi novio. Lo extrañé tanto. Me siento tan mal por esconderle lo de Billy. No quiero alejarlo, menos ahora que está enfermo. Supongo que en algún momento podré contarle sobre ese mensaje. Cómo lo tomará? Se sentirá incómodo, celoso? Nunca lo he visto celoso. Debe de verse muy tierno.

\- Frankie, disculpa que mi madre haya mencionado a las chicas.  
\- Oh no te preocupes, pero me doy cuenta que considera mucho a Bonita.  
\- Es sólo porque mi madre, la madre de Avea y la de Bonita fueron juntas a Monster High.  
\- Wow, ¿en serio?  
\- Sí, digamos que el sueño de la madre de Bonita y la mía era que algún día seamos novios. Pero al conocernos desde pequeños, la veía como una hermana.  
\- Entiendo. Tú mami debe sentir que le arruino sus sueños.  
\- Pues aquí lo importante son mis sueños. Y mi sueño principal es estar contigo.  
\- Mi Neigh, tú también eres mi sueño.

Definitivamente a su lado el dolor que sentía antes desaparece. Mi competencia es grande, pero no quiero sentirme menos. Neigh me quiere a mí. No pienso dejarlo ir así el mundo entero esté en contra. Además, al inicio, era él quién tenía que aguantar que los demás se le vayan encima. Yo no puedo dejar de luchar por él, cuando el se ha peleado con tantas personas por mí. ¿Podrá su mami verme como la indicada para su hijo así como ve a Bonita? Hey, ¿y eso? No es mío. Es más. Es la primera vez que estoy en su cuarto. ¿Y entonces de quién cortocircuitos es esa vincha?

\- Neigh, ¿quién más ha estado en tu cuarto?  
Esa cara de miedo es tan obvia Neighthan Rot - ...Mis amigas...  
\- Hace tiempo... ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿De quién tormentas es esta vincha?  
\- Ah, ehm, no sé. Puede que lleve ahí bastante tiempo.  
\- ¿Seguro Neigh?  
\- Claro...  
\- No me ocultarías nada, ¿no?  
\- No, lo prometimos...

¡Ay! Es verdad, como yo me siento tan culpable por la información que he omitido, mi conciencia me hace buscar la forma se sentirse menos culpable.

\- Tienes razón mi amor. Tú no me esconderías nada.  
\- ¿Quieres que te toque una canción?  
\- Oh, ¡claro que sí!/p

Es muy hábil. No sé por qué le da tanta vergüenza. Me encanta. Quisiera poder venir más seguido. Así podré borrarle esa idea a su madre. Mis papás siempre me han dicho que no me rinda cuando de verdad quiero algo. Si Neigh es tan buen chico es en gran parte gracias a sus padres. Gracias a su madre. El siempre me ha contado lo mucho que ella lo quiere. Así que, gracias a ella el es el gran monstruo que es. Y si Neigh me quiere ella también puede lograr estimarme. Tengo que ganármela.

\- ¿Te gustó?  
\- Eres un rockstar mi amor.  
\- Me sé varias.  
\- Primero hay que medir tu temperatura y no me has dicho a qué hora te toca la siguiente medicina.  
\- Eh, pues, primero debo almorzar.  
\- Si quieres puedes bajar a almorzar, te espero aquí y luego me muestras más canciones.  
\- Estás loca, vamos a bajar juntos. De la mano, le guste a mi mamá o no.  
\- No me la voy a ganar si sólo la incomodo.  
\- Bueno, pero no te vas a quedar sin comer.  
\- Vale, te ayudaré a tomarte la temperatura. Me avisas cuando ya debas almorzar mi amor.  
\- Me encanta mi enfermera.  
\- Tu enfermera te va a dar terapia de choque.  
\- ¿Con besos?  
\- ¡Neigh! Se caerá el asustermómetro.  
\- Frankie, ¿me prometes que siempre me cuidarás cuando enferme?  
\- Cuando enfermes, cuando caigas, cuando necesites estudiar, cuando sea. Siempre te cuidaré.  
\- Soy muy afortunado.  
\- Somos.

¿Cómo puedo ocultarle lo de Billy? Santos truenos, ¿estoy haciendo bien? ¿Si Lagoona tiene razón y debería contarle todo? Podríamos resolverlo juntos. Sí. Neigh me ha demostrado la madurez que tiene. Estoy segura que lo tomará de la mejor manera. Me estoy asustando por gusto. Se lo diré.

\- Oye Neigh...  
\- ¡Hijo ya bajen a almorzar! En media hora debes tomar tu medicamento.  
\- Vamos mi bella damisela.  
-... Sí  
\- Espero te guste comer cerebros, aquí todo lo comemos con eso.  
\- No es cierto, tu no comes nada con cerebro.  
\- Ejem, bueno pero tú y tu padre sí. Además tú ni ves como muchas veces ceno cerebro en mi dieta, como los amo tanto ya es normal para mí.  
\- Yo tengo poca costumbre comiendo cerebros, pero hay algunos platillos que disfruto.  
\- Mi madre es excelente cocinera.  
\- ¿y tú? ¿Cocinas algo?  
\- Eh, la verdad no. Pero se comer muy bien.  
\- Jaja, es verdad. Te he visto comer de todo.  
\- Las chicas de hoy no saben hacer nada.  
\- Cof, cof. Frankie es muy inteligente mamá. Tiene mejores notas incluso que varios de mi curso. Aún cuando ella está en primer año.  
\- Que raro ver una chica bonita con buenas notas.  
\- Oh. Gracias sra. Rot...  
\- No me gustan las chicas bonitas. Causan muchos problemas. Y con lo celoso que es Neigh... igual a mi esposo.  
\- ¿Neigh eres celoso?  
\- ¡Claro! Incluso detestaba cuando el cíclope de la tienda no me quitaba el ojo de encima.  
\- Bueno mamá, no exageres.  
\- Pero siempre has sido celoso mi cielo. Ten cuidado con tus amiguitos Frankie.

Ay. No sabía que era tan celoso. Si le cuento lo de Inivisibilly seguro habrá un par de cosas que lo harán renegar. Mejor no digo nada. Casi lo arruino. Si Neigh no fuera tan celoso hubiera podido contárselo pero así no. La mamá de Neigh me puso mucho cerebro y poco caldo. Aún cuando le dije que no me gustaba mucho. La tengo difícil, lo mejor no será crearme problemas yo misma. Empezamos mal, pero podemos recuperarnos Frankie. Se nota que mi suegra me ama, jaja, pero pronto lo podré decir en serio.


	17. Camaradas

\- Tan lindo Neigh por recogerme de clases...  
\- Deuce te necesito.  
\- Wow, wow, wow, lo siento amigo. Cleo es mi novia. Y la verdad que yo sepa no me gustan los mansters.  
\- No seas tan tonto. Necesito tus consejos.  
\- ¿Gil ya no es tu consejero?  
\- Sí, pero ya escuché su opinión. Necesito la tuya.  
\- A ver... ¿que ocurre?  
\- Ayer cuando estuve enfermo y falté mi mamá dejó entrar a mi cuarto a Avea y a... Bonita.  
\- Neigh, estoy indignado. ¡Terminamos!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Es lo que te dirá Frankie cuando se lo cuentes.  
\- Ay, yo no las hubiera dejado entrar, pero sabes que sus mamás y la mía son amigas desde sus épocas de instituto.  
\- Wow, pensé que no volverías a hablar con Bonita. ¿Se amistaron?  
\- Claro que no. No la soporto. Sabes que jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo a mi novia.  
\- O sea, cuando reaccionaste las sacaste.  
\- Algo así... pero claro que las boté.  
\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?  
\- Frankie llegó al poco tiempo y no le mencioné que ellas estaban ahí.  
\- Pues asegúrate que nadie abra el hocico.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Que nadie se lo diga y punto. Avea... incluso tu madre. Que nadie se lo diga y vive tranquilo.  
\- Pero me siento mal por ocultarle algo.  
\- Ay, ¡por Ra! Es básico.  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Escucha Neigh, hay cosas que no le puedes decir a Frankie por su bien. Tú no haz hecho algo malo, tú no las llamaste ni las dejaste entrar. No la has perdonado, no son tus amigas. No has engañado a Frankie, ni tienes sentimientos por otra monstruo que no sea ella. PERO si Frankie se entera, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar. Puede ocasionar mucho drama este tema, así que sigue la ecuación. No hiciste nada malo + no pasó nada malo = no te mereces el drama. O sea, no necesitas contárselo.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Ay, cosita, por supuesto. Llevo años con Cleo gracias a las omisiones. No tienes por qué sentirte mal, siempre y cuando no le falles. No lo has hecho. Así que esta información no es necesaria.  
\- Vale, sí te entiendo. Entonces callaré.  
\- Ese es mi monstruo.

Hace un par de meses no tenía que preocuparme por estas cosas. Pero este es uno de los costos que un manster debe pagar para tener amor en su vida. Además, estamos hablando de Frankie. No me canso de ver su carita sonriéndome. Caminar por los pasillos de su mano es una de mis partes favoritas del día. Ella es tan dulce conmigo, tan cariñosa. Me nace a mí también demostrarle mi amor. Cosa que jamás pensé. Aún con mis amigas de infancia se me hacía súper incómodo abrazarlas. Cuando Heat ponía uno de sus brazos en mis hombros no aguantaba ni dos segundos. Pero mi novia saca lo mejor de mí. Adoro besar su frente. Y me encanta como le brillan los ojos cuando beso el dorso de su mano. Me nace todo lo que jamás creí que haría. Pero que puedo decir, así es el amor.

\- ¿Trajeron los folletos?  
\- Yo sí.  
\- Ay Gil... todo está en la mente.  
\- Deuce, esta exposición equivale al 50% de la nota final. Como no aprobemos no sé que te haré.  
\- Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso.  
\- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo por lo que pasó con ya sabes quiénes?  
\- Sí, no quiero echar a perder nada con Frankie.  
\- Exacto, 0 dramas.  
\- Jaja, aprendes rápido Neigh. Que bueno que nos tienes. Yo lo aprendí con los gritos de Lagoona al mencionarle que alguna ghoul me saludaba mucho o cosas por el estilo. Así aprendí que hay cosas que no es necesario contar.  
\- Vaya, he visto a Frankie gritar cuando no le corregían bien un examen. La he visto gritar cuando su perrito no la obedecía en sus paseos. Cuando no se ondulaba bien su cabello aún cuando le aplicaba varias veces el rizador. Cuando vio a dos monstruos molestando a un normie. Estoy seguro que no quiero jamás verla gritarme a mí.  
\- A mi me gritó cuando hubo rumores de que engañé a Cleo con Viperine, imagínate. Me hizo pedir disculpas aunque yo no hice nada.  
\- A mí cuando no le llevé ningún regalo de cumpleaños a Lagoona en su fiesta del año pasado.  
\- Pero ahí sí te pasaste Gil...  
\- ¡Ella me dijo que no quería ningún regalo!  
\- Siempre dicen eso, pero SIEMPRE quieren regalo.  
\- Bueno, bueno, pero Frankie me hizo salir con todo ese sol a buscar algo especial. Caminé por dos mauls enteros.  
\- Lo ven, no quiero hacer nada que la vuelva loca. Al menos no de esa manera.  
\- Ya entendimos caballero, ninguno de nosotros te juzga. Al contrario, sabemos que lo que estás omitiendo es por su bien. Jamás dejaríamos que la engañes o algo por el estilo.  
\- Ahí si te haríamos ceviche, por más camaradas que seamos.  
\- Jamás lo haría. Lo nuestro es tan especial, nos queríamos en secreto y por fin podemos estar juntos.  
\- Ay que lindo eres Neigh, iré a vomitar al baño.  
\- Como si no dijeran cosas así con sus novias.  
\- Deuce tiene que decir un montón para alegrar a Cleo.  
\- Sí... así que, que no te escuche mi novia o me dirá ¿porqué no puedes ser cómo él?

Ahora me toca pasar este curso. Si no a fin de año tendré que obtener un puntaje perfecto para pasar. Gil siempre es responsable, digamos que a Deuce se le han copiado las manías de Cleo y confía mucho en los amuletos. Espero poder hacer un buen trabajo. Frankie estará orgullosa de mí.

Ah, ahí está de nuevo. Está logrando crear curiosidad en mí. No me quita los ojos de encima ni un momento. ¿Qué quiere? Pero como dice Gil, precisamente eso busca. Intrigarme. No debo hacerle caso, pero no entiendo cuál es su objetivo. Creo que debo acercarme. Su mirada ya no es de odio. No es de pena. Ni siquiera se de qué es. ¿Habrá entendido ya que Frankie es mi novia? Su rostro luce tan tranquilo. Siento un poco de pena, pero al tener a mi lado a Frankie me olvido de todo y de todos. Lo siento Billy, logras intrigarme un poco pero no voy a ceder. Quizás en otras circunstancias hubiéramos sido amigos. Quizás si me acerco podemos hablar y hacer las pases. Quizás puedes ser de nuestro grupo. Frankie siempre habla bien de ti si te mencionan. Sería bueno que no quedaran asperezas entre nosotros.

\- Ya te vi. Deja de pensar en Billy y vamos a conseguir esa nota.  
\- ¿Pero no creen que Billy podría ser de nuestro grupo?  
\- Cuando salía con Frankie no nos hablaba mucho.  
\- Quizás es callado.  
\- Tú eres callado pero dejaste que nos conociéramos bien.  
\- Bueno, pero podríamos hablar con él.  
\- Nosotros lo estimamos, en serio. Es un gran manster. Pero dale tiempo, aún se ve que le duele su ruptura.  
\- Incluso cuando se le pase podría buscarnos. Y sin duda lo aceptaríamos.

Pobre Billy. Si yo pierdo a Frankie, ¿cómo quedaré? ¿Me veré igual de miserable que él? Creo que no lo soportaría. No volver a conversar con ella hasta dormir. No volver a recibir sus besos de buenos días. No caminar de la mano con ella definitivamente me dolería mucho. Ella es todo para mí. ¿Seré dependiente? Bueno, que se yo. Pero en serio, ¿cómo podría superarla? Ella llena de alegría todo mi interior. Cuando me besa, no me importa si el mundo está por acabar, sólo sé que no quiero soltarla. Estoy seguro que no la olvidaría jamás.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo les fue?  
\- ¡Sí chicoooos! Si aprobaron, creo que podremos invitarlos a cenar.  
\- Bueno Lagoona, eso nos lo hubieran dicho antes, para esforzarnos más.  
\- ¿Dé que hablas? Deuce, dile a tu amiguito que no bromee.  
\- Vamos Cleo, ¿te preocupa que no aprobemos?  
\- Neigh, dejen de bromear. ¿Qué nota les pusieron?  
\- Un decente 17.  
\- ¡Wooooooow!  
\- ¡Lo sabía!  
\- No tenías por qué asustarme Deuce.  
\- Bueno, entonces, ¿a dónde nos llevarán a cenar?  
\- Supongo que cualquier lugar con algas, cerebro y cocina griega.  
\- Deben recogernos en nuestras casas.  
\- ¿De qué hablas Deuce?  
\- Ustedes nos están invitando. Deben tratarnos bien.  
\- Jaja, yo con gusto te recojo mi amor.  
\- ¿Ves Lagoona? Frankie no tiene problemas en recoger a Neigh.  
\- Bueno, bueno. A las 7 pasamos por ustedes.

BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI

_''Hijo, ven pronto. Ha ocurrido una tragedia. Mamá.''_

\- Oh, rayos. Mi madre dice que ha ocurrido alguna tragedia.  
\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?  
\- No, debe estar alterada. Les confirmo si podré ir más tarde. Te quiero mi bella, luego te escribo.

Rayos, para que mi madre me mande un mensaje así, ¿qué podrá haber pasado? ¿Será mi padre? Crines, sólo pido que mi padre esté bien. No se que sería de mí sin él.

\- ¡Hijo! - el fuerte abrazo de mi madre no colabora con mis nervios. - Lamento haberte sacado de clases. Necesito que cuides la casa. El padre de Bonita está en el hospital. Sufrió un accidente en su trabajo. Cualquier cosa que suceda te avisaré por teléfono. Si tu padre llama, le explicas esto. No me he podido comunicar con él aún pero le dejé un mensaje para que llame a casa.  
\- Oh, ¿pero es muy grave el accidente?  
\- Eso parece, te hablo desde el hospital.

¿Cómo estará el señor Fémur? ... ¿Cómo estará Bonita?

BIBIBIBIBIBI

_''Neigh, se que no quieres saber nada de mí... pero... ¿puedo llamarte? En verdad te necesito.''_

Benditos cerebros. No debería... pero es su papá... cuando pensaba que era mi padre me sentía desesperado... ella debe estar igual...

_\- ¿Aló?_  
_\- ¡Oh Neigh! Gracias por llamarme. Es horrible. Mi padre está tan grave._  
_\- Eh... ¿qué le sucede?_  
_\- Lastimó una de sus alas en pleno vuelo y cayó de mucha altura._  
_\- ... Lo lamento._  
_\- Neigh, me siento tan mal. Verlo en una cama, vendado. Hablaba tan débil._  
_\- ¿Entonces está despierto?/_  
_\- Bueno, sí, pero... ¿y si no puede volver a volar?_  
_\- No lo creo... no te pongas pesimista._  
_\- Neigh, estoy desesperada._  
_\- Te entiendo..._  
_\- ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?_  
_\- ¿Qué?_  
_\- ¿Podrías cantarme algo?_  
_\- Eh... Sabes que canto mal..._  
_\- Recuerda cuando mi madre enfermó, me cantabas y yo dejaba de llorar. Eso necesito ahora._  
_\- Mmm... no lo sé..._  
_\- Por favor, te lo ruego._  
_\- Puedo tocarte algo con la guitarra._  
_\- Preferiría tu voz._  
_\- ... entonces no._  
_\- Está bien, está bien. Tu gutiarrá me calmará._

Me siento tan vacío haciendo esto. Al principio no sabía si me preocupaba o no Bonita. Ahora veo que sí, pero no como antes. Al oír que su padre está despierto sólo pienso que se recuperará. Entonces ya no siento la necesidad de seguir hablando con ella. Me da pena, éramos tan amigos y ahora...

\- Gracias Neigh

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?  
\- Bo, esto no funciona.  
\- Pero es porque aún está fresco el problema. Una vez que pase...  
\- ¿Porqué quieres hacer esto justo ahora?  
\- ¡Porque te necesito! ¡Vuelve a mi vida!  
\- Lo siento.  
\- Neigh, ¡te amo tanto!  
\- ¡Bo! ¡Basta!

Click.

¿Ahora sí hice algo malo? Creo que Frankie se sentiría mal si se entera que le toqué una canción a Bonita. Debí sólo llamar, dar ánimos y colgar. No supe como manejarlo por la tristeza que me da esta situación. Era el peor momento, está triste por su padre y ahora estará más triste por lo que hablamos. Tengo que reconocerlo, por este tema de que dice amarme, nuestra amistad está extinta. Incluso si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con mi novia, por el hecho de saber sus sentimientos igual no hubiera funcionado más nuestra amistad. Bo, tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho antes, yo en mi ceguera sobre Frankie te hubiera aceptado. Quién sabe, seríamos novios y yo jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad con mi lady. Pero se dieron las cosas así, y tengo al amor de mi vida a mi lado. Tengo su amabilidad, su paciencia, sus ganas de luchar por todo, su sonrisa que ilumina mi vida. No podría volver atrás ahora que he vivido lo espantacular que es el amor. Lo siento Bo. Con esto, sin que fuera tu intención, ya entendí que nuestra amistad ha muerto. Ya no podemos ser ni camaradas.


	18. Todo por mi Rochelle

_\- Entiendo, no te preocupes._

_\- En verdad lamento no poder ir a la cena con una belleza como Frankie Stein._

_\- Jaja, me sonrojas. Te llevaré a cenar otro día, ¿sí?_

_\- Definitivamente queda pendiente nuestra cena romántica mi lady._

_\- Avísame cualquier cosa, sobre todo cuando llegue tu mami._

_\- Sí mi bella. Pero según me dijo, se va a recuperar. _

_\- ¿Tu mami? ¿Ya te habló desde el hospital?_

_\- Eh, no... eso me explicó antes de irse._

_\- Ah, pero igual lo mejor es que apoyes a tu mami._

_\- Claro que sí, princesa. Pronto tendremos otra oportunidad de que tu y mi madre se lleven mejor._

_\- Eso espero mi amor. Será nuestra tranquilidad que podamos llevarnos bien._

_\- Te quiero muchísimo hermosa._

_\- Te quiero mucho mucho mi caballero._

_\- Que feliz me haces._

_\- Y tu a mí, ¿me avisas cualquier cosa, sí?_

_\- Claro mi bella, hasta más tarde._

Click.

\- Chicos, Neigh no puede ir hoy. Me iré con Dracu, ¿sí?  
\- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?  
\- No gracias, Cleo. Ya había dejado mi labor de violinista atrás.  
\- Ay amiga, quedemos los seis para otro día, ¿sí?  
\- Me parece buena idea, Neigh también debe sentirse triste por no poder venir.  
\- Los veo luego chicos, que pasen una buena velada.

Me había emocionado tanto con lo de la cena romántica. Sabía exactamente que vestido ponerme. Dracu y yo fuimos de compras la semana pasada. Pero bueno, ojalá que el tío de Neigh se recupere. Tío que es padre de Bonita. ¿Estarán juntos? No Frankie, no debes pensar esas cosas. Incluso si están juntos, es por lo de su padre. Él no siente nada por ella. Eran buenos amigos. Además, el cualquier momento ese asunto quedará en el olvido y volverán a ser amigos. Él te quiere a ti. Eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

\- Snif, snif. Soy tan despgeciable. No soy tan bella como Fgankie, ¿cómo pensé que me qeggía?  
\- ¿Rochelle? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?  
\- Oh Fgankie, snif, lo siento. Llogo pogque Billy me gechazó. No quiege salig con esta piedga sin ggacia. Sigue enamogado de ti.  
\- ¿Qué? Pero si lo nuestro terminó hace meses.  
\- Me dijo que te seguigia espegando siempge. Que pog eso no podía salig no ninguna otga monstguo.  
\- Ay amiga, lo siento tanto. No sé porqué él piensa que yo volvería. Yo tengo novio, Neigh. Incluso le conté que siempre estuve enamorada de él. Por eso terminamos. Porque no podía olvidar a Neigh.  
\- Fgankie, tú si eges feliz. Al menos ese consuelo tengo.  
\- Amiga, lo siento en verdad.  
\- Descuida, ya me olvidagé de Billy. No debí insisitigle.  
\- Rochelle, eres increíble. De las mejores ghouls que conozco. Sólo un ciego no se fijaría en ti.  
\- Ggacias amiga, pego él sólo tiene ojos paga ti. Lamento habegte incomodado con mis lággimas.  
\- No me incomodas nada. Al contrario. Lo siento tanto.

No puedo entender a Billy. ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? Rechazar a alguien tan increíble como mi Rochelle. Debí escuchar a Dracu. Debo buscarlo y dejarle en claro que no volveré con él en mi vida. Así podrá ser feliz con Rochelle. ¿Pero qué pernos le sucede? No es la última bloodsoda del Zahara, y se pone a rechazar a mi Rochelle. Siendo ella tan espantacular. Ahora sí me va a escuchar.

_* Billy, ven al patio. Urgente. Frankie.*_

Más le vale que se apure o se va a ganar todo mi odio. Que terquedad en serio. Si yo estoy tan feliz con mi maravilloso zombie unicornio. Que me perdone Billy, pero estoy tan enamorada. Yo me quedo hasta el final con mi caballero torpe. Es que es tan guapo. Sus dedos encajan tan perfecto con los míos. Y mi corazón se acelera al verlo. Tantos años de ver esas sonrisas tímidas pasar a lo lejos que ahora cuando lo veo carcajearse me siento en las nubes. Sus besos que me muerden a matar. Billy no puede entender que por fin soy feliz. Que por fin encontré eso que no encontraba antes en ningún otro monstruo. Quiero con todo mi corazón que funcione esto.

\- ¿Frankie?  
\- Billy, lo siento. Debí aceptar hablar contigo.  
\- Frankie, por fin. No sabes cuánto esperé esto.  
\- ¿Esperar qué?  
\- Que volvamos a estar juntos.  
\- ¡No agarres mis manos!  
\- Lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionado.  
\- No,no. No. No entiendes. Tú dijiste que querías saber que yo estaba bien para poder salir con Rochelle.  
\- Sí, pero lo que yo quiero es que...  
\- Billy. Amo con todo mi corazón a Neigh - Es verdad, sí lo amo. - Te dije que me gustaba un manster desde hace tiempo. Pues ese era Neigh. Desde que llegó a Monster High me quedé flechada por él.  
\- Pero si ustedes ni hablaban.  
\- Pero lo quería de lejos y ahora de cerca lo amo.  
\- Frankie, yo te amo a ti.  
\- No, Billy. Eres un gran chico y te agradezco infinitamente por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Pero no te quiero de esa manera.  
\- Frankie... ¿esto es verdad?  
\- Lo siento, pero sí. No vamos a volver. Yo sólo quiero estar con Neigh, con nadie más.  
\- ¿Estás segura? ¿No sólo estás confundida? Yo podría esperar a que te aburras de Neigh...  
\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves Billy?! ¿Estás insinuando que todos los rumores sobre mí son ciertos?  
\- Nno... ¡claro que no! Sólo digo, que podría esperarte todo el tiempo del mundo si tu quisieras volver.  
\- No Billy. Olvídate de mí. Ni siquiera soy tan buena ghoul. Pero Rochelle es tan increíble. Dale una oportunidad por favor.  
\- Para mí eres perfecta...  
\- ¡No Billy! No lo soy, porque no te quiero de esa manera.  
\- Frankie, ¿estás segura?  
\- Mucho. En verdad estoy enamorada de Neigh. Jamás había sentido esto antes.  
\- ¿Puedo darte un último abrazo?  
\- Sólo como amigos.  
\- Claro que sí.  
\- Está bien.

Billy, ¿cómo pude ser tan totna de creer que me enamoraría de ti sólo por lo increíble que eres? No puedo enamorarme de nadie más porque estoy completamente enamorada de Neigh. No debí jugar con mis sentimientos, ni mucho menos con los tuyos. No funciona así. En verdad obré mal contigo, y por mi culpa casi hago sufrir a Rochelle. Espero ahora sí sean felices, como yo lo soy con mi caballero bello. Espero que el padre de Bonita esté bien. Incluso si Neigh quiere visitar a Bonita para darle fuerzas, lo acompañaré. Quiero hacer todo bien con mi novio. Y quiero que todos mis amigos sean tan felices como nosotros.

\- ¿Y con eso se quedó tranquilo?  
\- Aparentemente.  
\- Me hubieras avisado para grabar eso.  
\- ¿Cómo que para qué?  
\- Porque Billy es importante en tu historia de amor. Deberían quedar como amigos. Y él puede ir con Roch de la mano a tu boda.  
\- ¿Cuál boda Dracu? Aún estamos tan jóvenes, recién llevamos 2 meses.  
\- 2 meses de pura azúcar.  
\- ¿Sí, no? Es que no me canso de todas sus muestras de amor.  
\- Así es al inicio, lo importante es que superen juntos etapas difíciles.  
\- Siento que lo lograremos.  
\- ¿No crees que se moleste por que te encontraste con Billy?  
\- Ehm...  
\- ¿No se lo dirás?  
\- He decidido que no. Sólo lo hice por Rochelle, y por que de alguna manera me sentía en deuda con Billy.  
\- Bueno, igual Neigh sería tonto de pensar que te reuniste con Billy porque sintieras algo por él./p  
\- Es verdad, por Billy no siento nada.  
\- Bueno, ¿vamos primero de comprar o a comer?  
\- ¡A comer!

Dracu tiene razón. Me he encargado de demostrarle mi amor de varias maneras. Creo que ya estoy lista para decirle que lo amo. Debo hacerlo y aprovechar para tocar el tema de su carrera. El invierno se acerca, le queda poco tiempo para decidirse. Que nervios. ¿Neigh me corresponderá el te amo? Bueno, no debo deprimirme si no lo hace. Es lo que yo siento ahora, quizás a él le tome más tiempo. Pero me derrite su carita. Hablando de corresponder, más le vale a Billy ahora sí corresponderle a Roch. Como no lo haga, se ganará una gran reprimenda de todas. Ay amiga, pronto estarás tan enamorada como yo. Todo por tu felicidad. Todo por ti mi Rochelle.


	19. Culpable

¿Porqué Frankie no me contesta los mensajes? Quiero que venga a mi casa para esperar a mi madre juntos ahora que se que el sr. Fémur está mucho mejor. A esta hora ya acabaron las clases. Seguro se fue con Dracu, o mejor dicho, quizás ambas se han ido de compras o a comer. A comer es lo más seguro. ¡Ay! Pero es que ya quiero verla otra vez. Ojalá me conteste pronto. Podríamos ver pelis en mi cuarto. No creo que mi mamá se moleste si dejamos la puerta abierta. Con lo mucho que la extraño podría ver sus comedias románticas con tal de estar abrazado a ella.

BIBIBIBIBIBIBI

_''Amor, disculpa, estaba comiendo con Dracu. Que bueno que ya se sabe que está mejor. ¿A qué hora vuelve tu mami?''_

Lo sabía, por fin conozco bien a mi novia.

_''Supongo que una hora, ¿puedes venir a mi casa? La esperamos juntos. Tengo snacks. Los que te gustan''_

_''Tú me gustas. En media hora estoy ahí mi amor.''_

_''No puedo esperar''_

Tengo media hora para arreglar este cabello. Creo que sí me da tiempo para una ducha. ¿Si me pongo la colonia de mi padre será mucho? Este polo ya está demasiado usado. Me pondré el que me mandó mi tía hace poco. ¡Es cierto! Le dije que tengo snacks pero no es verdad. Veamos, puedo preparar ensalada de pepinillos. Además, ya está comiendo con Dracu, no creo que tenga mucha hambre. Como me encanta recordar su carita. En media hora vendrá la monstruo de mi vida. Oh rayos, rompí ese adorno de cristal. Aún es temprano, sí llegamos a la cena. Pero preferiría quedarme solo con ella, así nadie nos interrumpe ni se queja por la miel que desprendemos. Mejor no menciono la cena.

Diiiiiiiing Doooooong

Oh no, ¿tan rápido vino? Me puse a pensar en su carita y no hice nada.

\- Mi lady, discul...  
\- Estoy seguro que no soy una lady.  
\- Heat... no sabía que vendrías. Estoy esperando a mi novia.  
\- Si, me doy cuenta. Pero necesito hablar contigo, con urgencia.  
\- Si es sobre Frankie, paso.  
\- Neigh, tengo pruebas.  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- ¿Sabes que hacía Frankie hoy?  
\- Estar en el colegio.  
\- Ya, ¿pero no hubo por si acaso algún momento donde no sabías que hacía?  
\- Mmmmm...  
\- Estaba con Billy.  
\- ¿Según tú?  
\- Todos la vimos, riéndose con él como cuando eran novios.  
\- Ay Heat por favor.  
\- Es en serio. ¿Han estado peleando últimamente?  
\- Estamos mejor que nunca.  
\- Bueno, parece que Frankie se está aburriendo y quiere volver a jugar con Billy.  
\- Heat, en serio...  
\- Tengo una foto.  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- Cuando se despidieron, se abrazaron.  
\- Puede ser una foto antigua.  
\- Mira cuando tomé la foto.  
\- Estás loco si crees que te voy a hacer...

¿Qué es esto? En verdad es de hoy. ¿Por eso no me contestaba? ¿Pero de qué tenía que hablar con Billy? ¿Por qué lo abraza? No entiendo. Se supone que estamos muy bien. ¿Acaso aún lo quiere a él? Tranquilo Neigh, todo tiene una explicación. Todo lo que te ha demostrado Frankie hasta ahora no se va a derrumbar por una foto que tome alguien que sabes que quiere destruir tu relación desde antes incluso que empezara. Pero... ¿por qué lo está abrazando? Ella me dijo que Billy siempre fue muy bueno con ella, la ayudó cuando los demás no la dejaban en paz. Quizás le estaba agradeciendo. ¿Pero por qué ahora? Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

\- Escucha Neigh, se que ahorita debes tener la cabeza hecha un lío. Pero es justo lo que te advertí. Frankie... ella no quiere a nadie. Hace poco Toralei la escuchó riéndose porque tú en verdad creías que se enamoró de ti.  
\- ¿Toralei? ¿Una de las monstruos que más odia a Frankie?  
\- Dijo que se reía muy fuerte de que tu madre no la quiere. Dijo algo como que tu madre sí se había dado cuenta pero que tú eras tan torpe que no lo notabas.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría saber lo de mi madre?

\- Neigh, alguien como ella jamás se daría cuenta lo genial que eres. No te conoce. Es guapa, lo admito. Está acostumbrada a que todos se fijen en ella. Tú eres un tipo sencillo.  
\- Siempre supe que pensabas que soy poca cosa para ella.  
\- ¡Claro que no! Pero ella es tan superficial que jamás podría descubrir todo lo bueno que tienes. No quiero que te haga daño, pero veo que ya está empezando. Esto lo hizo en el patio, en frente de todos. ¿Qué cosas no hará a nuestras espaldas?

Au.

\- Heat, en verdad debes irte.  
\- Neigh, piénsalo. Ella no te quiere.  
\- Heat, por favor...  
\- Pregúntale dónde estaba. ¿Crees que te va a decir que estaba con él? Ahí tú mismo te darás cuenta. Sólo escucha que excusa te pone. Si quieres llámala de una vez.  
\- Heat...  
\- Si tanto confías en ella hazlo. Llámala y verás que no me equivoco.

Wow, lo veo tan confiado. ¿Qué respondería Frankie? Se que me dirá que sólo lo abrazó por compromiso. Que le estaba agradeciendo algo. Quizás Billy se va de la escuela y se estaba despidiendo. Se que no es mal tipo.

\- Sólo lo haré para que veas que te equivocas.  
\- Ya veremos.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

No contestes.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

¿De qué hablo? Claro que quiero que conteste para demostrarle a Heat que se equivoca.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

¿O no?

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

_\- ¿Aló?_

_\- Amor, disculpa, nos demoramos pagando. Ya estoy saliendo para tu casa._

_\- Frankie..._

_\- Dime mi amor._

_\- Hoy... ¿con quien estuviste cuando me fui?_

_\- Ehm, me quedé con los chicos._

_\- ¿Y luego?_

_\- Ahm... Me encontré con Dracu. Y nos vinimos al maul._

_\- Vale._

_\- ¿Pasa algo?_

_\- ¿No te encontraste con nadie más?_

_\- Ehm... sólo... un momento con Rochelle._

_\- ¿Nadie más?_

_\- No._

_\- Frankie... ya no vengas._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Adiós._

Click.

Me da vueltas el cuerno. Creo que me va a dar algo. Cálmate Neigh. No, en serio. Me voy a desmayar... Frankie... ¿en verdad mi Frankie me está ocultando lo de Billy?

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

No quiero contestarle, no quiero. No quiero nada. Siento mucho dolor.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

\- Creo que la novia infiel te quiere dar más mentiras.

\- Cállate Heat - Como debe estar disfrutando esto.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Potros salvajes.

_\- ¿Qué quieres?_

_\- Mi amor, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me colgaste?_

_\- Viste a Billy._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo... sabes eso?_

_\- ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?_

_\- Es que... yo no quería..._

_\- Eres una mentirosa._

_\- ¡No! Neigh escúchame, sólo lo hice para..._

_\- Frankie, no importa que excusas me digas, me mentiste._

_\- No te lo dije porque no quería hacer un problema de esto._

_\- Lo abrazaste._

_\- Sabes que Billy siempre fue bueno conmigo._

_\- Si no hay nada de malo, ¿por qué no me lo contarías?_

_\- No hay nada de malo sólo no quería... Neigh, ¿nunca me has ocultado nada que no sea malo pero podía parecer malo?_

Rayos.

_\- Bueno, pero si fuera así..._

\- Neigh, no te dejes manipular.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Es la verdad.

_\- ¿Neigh?_

\- Te quiere manipular, no duda. Sabe que le harás caso.

_\- ¡No me mientas más! ¿Cuántas otras cosas me has ocultado?_

_\- Sólo eso, en verdad. No es lo que parece..._

_\- No te creo nada. Te di una oportunidad de que me digas la verdad y hasta el último momento no dijiste nada._

_\- Neigh, yo no quería causar problemas. Sólo lo hice para que Billy supiera que ya no queda nada entre nosotros._

_\- ¿Abrazándolo? Sí, seguro ya le quedó muy claro._

_\- Neigh, créeme. Yo sólo te quiero a ti._

\- Que descarada...

_\- Adiós Frankie. Ni siquiera te importó que otros te vieran._

_\- Es que no había nada malo, por eso no importaba si otros veían._

_\- Frankie, te viste con tu ex a mis espaldas._

_\- Pero te juro que no hubo nada._

_\- Sólo un abrazo..._

_\- ¡Como amigos! No quería que pensaras mal._

_\- ¿Tan mal novio me crees?_

_\- No, pero yo quería evitar problemas..._

_\- Pues ya causaste el doble._

_\- Te juro que no siento nada por Billy. Si quieres vamos y el te lo puede decir._

\- Mírala como sonríe en la foto. Billy siempre ha sido su títere. Dirá lo que ella diga.

Es verdad. Sonríe abrazándolo. En serio siento mucho dolor. Pero yo también le oculté cosas... Pero no me vi con ninguna de mi ex. Bueno, tampoco tengo pero...

_\- Neigh, por favor..._

_\- No puedo hacer esto. Me mentiste. No puedo dejar de pensar en tu rostro abrazándolo. _

_\- Pero fue solo como amigos..._

_\- Frankie, en verdad no puedo. No te creo nada._

_\- Por favor, lo siento tanto..._

_\- Hemos terminado._

Click.

Jamás en mi vida pensé decirle esas dos palabras a Frankie. Heat es un candelero como nadie. Pero dije la verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en qué otras cosas me oculta. No puedo dejar de pensar en su rostro sonriente abrazando a Billy. En los brazos de él alrededor de mi novia. La he visto antes abrazar a Deuce o a Gil, son sus mejores amigos. Pero sin duda esos abrazos son diferentes. Billy la envuelve como protegiéndola. Ella sonríe. Él también. ¿Esto habrá estado pasando bajo mis narices todo este tiempo? No, Neigh. Frankie no es así. Pero y si yo me cegué por el amor y no quise escuchar a nadie. ¿Si todos tenían razón? ¿En verdad fui la burla de todos? Siento que me voy a desmayar.

\- Hiciste lo correcto.  
\- Vete Heat...  
\- Además, por teléfono ella no puede ponerte su carita de niña buena para que cambies de opinión...  
\- Lár-ga-te.  
\- No llores por ella, no te merece.  
\- Déjame...snif... por favor...  
\- Amigo, no le des el placer de saber que te hizo sufrir.  
\- Snif... ¿tienes una idea de cómo la quiero?  
\- Para que llores... supongo que sí...  
\- ¡Es el amor de mi vida!  
\- El amor de tu vida te está engañando a solo dos meses de relación.  
\- Snif... ¿cómo lo disfrutas, no?  
\- Hermano, claro que no. Pero ya la terminaste. Ya no puede herirte más.  
\- Quiero que te vayas...  
\- Aquí estoy para ti siempre.

No puedo evitar quebrarme. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Quisiera llamarla pero no puedo dejar de repetir esa imagen en mi cabeza. Ella abrazando a Billy. Y lo que dijo Toralei, no debería fiarme de alguien como ella. Pero cómo podría saber ella lo de mi madre. Frankie y yo decidimos no contarle a nadie. ¿En verdad se reirá de mí con sus amigas? Pero Deuce... Gil... siempre me trataban tan bien. Conocí a sus padres, nos contábamos todo. ¿O ellos también fueron engañados por ella? No puedo parar de llorar. Soy el unicornio más tonto de la historia. Y Frankie... mi Frankie... me mintió. Frankie... es culpable.


	20. Lo arruiné

\- Respira por favor.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... no puedo.  
\- Por favor, por favor. Te prometo que lo vamos a solucionar.  
\- Snif, snif, ¡ya me terminó!  
\- Frankie, cuando se calme de la cólera te podrá escuchar calmado y le explicarás todo.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... eso traté pero no sirvió de nada...  
\- Agarramos a Billy del cuello y se lo llevamos a rastras para que le explique todo.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... ¿y si eso lo empeora?  
\- Frankie. El te ama, todos lo sabemos. Está dolido, está celoso. Pero cuando lo piense bien, te entenderá.  
\- No quiero vivir... snif snif  
\- Deja de decir esas cosas y piensa con calma.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió?  
\- Alguien le dijo a Neigh que ella se vio con Billy...  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... sabe que lo abracé.  
\- ¿Por qué pelajes lo abrazaste?

La misma pregunta que me repito a cada rato.

\- Clawdeen, Rochelle estaba llorando porque Billy la rechazó...  
\- Eso le pasa por no volverse una del grupo. Sería popular como nosotras y tendría al monstruo que se le de la gana.  
\- Cleo, Roch no tiene la culpa de nada.  
\- Sigo sin entender por qué tenías que abrazar a Billy...  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... es cierto... ¡soy tan tonta! desármenme, empáquenme y mándenme a alguna isla desierta.  
\- Nada de eso... ¡Te me vas a lavar la cara ahora mismo y vamos a la casa de Neigh!  
\- Snif Cleo... No quiere verme... snif snif  
\- Gil y Deuce están camino a su casa ahora mismo.  
\- Incluso Clawd está yendo. Todos van a convencerlo de hablar contigo.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... Dracu, es inútil... no escucharon su voz... snif... con el dolor con el que me habló.  
\- Amiga, es por eso que terminaron. Está muy dolido, pero no estará así por siempre.  
\- Lagoona tiene toda la razón. Es lo que te dije, cuando se calme podrán hablar.  
\- Chicas, ¿se dan cuenta?  
\- ¿De qué Cleo?  
\- Esto fue una trampa.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa...¿de qué...snif hablas?  
\- Piénsenlo. Billy lleva semanas tratando de hablar con ella. ¿No te parece curioso que justo te encontraras a Roch llorando? Hoy no teníamos clase con ella. Y además, a penas te encuentras con él, al poco tiempo Neigh ya lo sabe. Incluso sabe que se abrazaron.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... no creo a Roch capaz de hacerme daño, fuimos vecinas muchos años. Siempre...snif... jugábamos juntas.  
\- Pero jamás fue igual de bonita y querida como tú.

Lo que dice Cleo no es justo, soy yo la que le falló a Neigh, no otros.

-Snif... Roch es muy hermosa. Y no sólo eso, tiene muy buenos sentimientos. Y eso de que no es tan "querida" como yo... ¿De qué hablas? snif... tengo la peor reputación. Todo el que conoce a Rochelle sabe lo maravillosa que es. Jamás me haría daño.

Eso no está ni estará en duda.

\- Ya, pero piénsalo, fuiste reina de belleza 4 años seguidos, Roch siempre fue tu segunda princesa.  
\- Cleo, no creo que eso haga que Roch quiera lastimar a Frankie...  
\- Oigan, Cleo tiene razón... es muy sospechoso. Neigh ni estaba en el colegio. ¿Cómo se enteró tan rápido?  
\- Clawdeen, pero culpar a Roch me parece mucho. Quizás a ella también la utilizaron.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa...chicas... pero todo es tan raro. ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría...snif... tantas molestias para separarnos?  
\- Holt.  
\- Holt.  
\- Holt.  
\- Holt.  
\- ¿Holt?  
\- Frankie, no te lo dije. Pero una vez Holt vio los videos que yo te hacía. Me dijo que borrara todo porque él era tu novio. Y jamás iba a permitir que tu y Neigh estén juntos.  
\- Snif, snif, pero han pasado años de eso.  
\- Está loco amiga. Parece que tuviera rabia.  
\- Y maneja a Heat como si lo tuviera hechizado. Holt dice salta, y Heat dice cuan alto. ¿No te parece raro que Heat y Neigh sean tan amigos?  
\- Es verdad, no tienen clases juntos. Ni viven cerca.  
\- Es cierto Clawdeen, quizás Heat sabía todo esto y se le acercó a Neigh para controlarlo en caso hagas algún intento.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... parece tan planeado. Ni siquiera creo que se tomen tantas molestias.  
\- Frankie, debemos hablar con Neigh.  
\- Apostaría el pelaje de mis manos a que fue Heat quién le dijo a Neigh que estabas con Billy.  
\- Incluso apostaría a que ese fantasma de cuarta era parte del plan.  
\- Cleo, ¿no que Billy te gustaba?  
\- Ya no, el tiene la culpa de todo esto.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... Cleo...la culpa snif la tengo yo snif. Por no ser snif sincera con Neigh.  
\- Como si ellos no nos ocultaran cosas. Neigh está actuando como si le hubieras sido infiel. Nada más alejado de la realidad.  
\- Frankie, ¿cálmate sí? Lo vamos a arreglar.  
\- ¿Qué voltios le pasa a mi hija?  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa...mamá, Neigh terminó conmigo...  
\- ¿Qué? Nadie termina con mi princesa. ¿Cómo se atreve ese híbrido? Tiene por novia a le mejor monstruo que existe, pero esto no se va a quedar así. Algo haremos para vengarnos.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa...no mami. Fue mi culpa.  
\- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... Le oculté algo y ahora piensa que lo engañé...  
\- Seguro lo manipularon con esos asquerosos rumores sobre mi bebé...  
\- Fue Holt señora Stein.  
\- ¿Puede creer que después de años no supera a Frankie?  
\- Ese pedazo de... que dañado ese niño.  
\- ¿Podemos llevar a Frankie a casa de Neigh para explicarle todo?  
\- Dracu, mi hija no debe rogarle a nadie. Si él quiere escuchar rumores es porque no valora a mi bebé.  
\- Frankie abrazó a su ex por intentar ayudar a su amiga a conquistarlo...  
\- ¿Abrazó a un chico para ayudar a otra?  
\- ¿Verdad que suena feo?  
\- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
\- Cleo, Frankie solo le estaba dejando en claro que sólo pueden ser amigos...  
\- ¡Que tontería! Hijita, si sólo por eso Neighthan termina contigo, es porque no te merece. Ni siquiera es tan guapo...  
\- ¡Por Ra! ¡Al fin alguien coincide conmigo!  
\- ¡Cleo!  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... para mí es perfecto...  
\- No es perfecto si no te valora.  
\- Bueno, aunque debo admitir que en este poco tiempo lo conocí y me di cuenta como atesora a Frankie. Sra. Stein, Neigh siempre la trataba como si fuera un tesoro. La verdad, me cae super bien.  
\- Que milagro verte hablar bien de alguien más...  
\- Ya calla Clawdeen, lo que digo es cierto.  
\- Todas sabemos que Neigh es el indicado para Frankie. Sólo está pasando por dolor y quizás está siendo manipulado por Heat y Holt.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... Dracu... ya lo perdí,¿no?  
\- No tonta, la tenemos difícil pero la ghoul squad no se rinde fácil. Después de todo lo que has luchado por él no lo vas a perder por una jugada de esos dos.  
\- Es verdad, ellos movieron ya. Nos toca contraatacar.  
\- Lagoona, snif, snif... ¿qué va a ser mi vida sin él?  
\- Te irás a la mejor universidad del país, te casarás con un millonario y serás feliz.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... ¡mamá! ¿Acaso te casaste con papá por su dinero?  
\- No, pero... siempre supe que era el mejor partido.  
\- Neigh es el mejor partido para mí. Yo lo amo.  
\- Mi pequeña, estás muy joven para amar a alguien.  
\- ¡LO AMO!  
\- Sra. Stein, la llevaremos con Neigh, ¿sí?  
\- Oh Ra... chicas... Neigh no dejó entrar a los chicos. No quiere ver a nadie. Ha apagado su teléfono y no quiso ni ver a Gil o a Deuce. A Clawd menos, y cuando quisieron entrar a su cuarto, la mamá de Neigh los echó.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... ¡la mamá de Neigh ya volvió! Ahora no tendré oportunidad alguna... Buaaaaaaaaa...  
\- ¿De qué murciélagos hablas?  
\- No se lo conté a nadie... snif se lo prometí a Neigh...  
\- ¿Qué sucede princesa?  
\- No se lo dijimos a nadie porque queríamos arreglarlo...  
\- ¿Que sucede?  
\- La madre de Neigh me odia. Me detesta. Siempre quiso que la novia de Neigh fuera Bonita. No tolera que yo sea su novia.  
\- ¿Cómo se atreve esa unicornio a no aprobar a mi princesa?  
\- Mamá, la mami de Neigh no es mala para nada. Es muy inteligente y guapa, pero digamos que hace años tiene planeado quién será su nuera.. y yo le arruino sus planes.  
\- ¿Y quién voltajes es mejor que mi hija según ella?  
\- Bonita Fémur...  
\- ¿Fémur dices? ¿La hija del hombre polilla?  
\- ¿Lo conoces?  
\- Digamos que me pretendía cuando íbamos a Monster High.  
\- ¡Sra. Stein! ¡Frankie y Bonita pudieron ser hermanas!  
\- Ay, que hablas Clawdeen, ninguna hubiera existido...  
\- Era un gran atleta, pero yo estaba muy enamorada de tu padre. Nunca le importó el cruce de especies, para mí si era un gran problema.  
\- Pues al final se casó con un esqueleto.  
\- Me doy cuenta, había una en el colegio. Siempre el mismo grupito de perdedoras, una esqueleto, una arpía y una unicornio. En el último año se les unió una sirena. La única que me agradaba.  
\- Mamá, no las llames así.  
\- Hay que llamar las cosas por su nombre, eran unas perdedoras igual que sus hijas lo son ahora.  
\- ¡Cleo! ... nadie es perdedor ni ganador. Somos alumnos y ya.  
\- Ay Lagoona, te apuesto a que esas 3 también están involucradas en todo este lío.  
\- Es posible, Bonita y Avea le hicieron daño a Frankie por querer a Neigh.  
\- Pues sí, hice que las suspendan. A mi niña nadie le hace daño.  
\- Bueno, Frankie, ¿entonces qué haremos?  
\- Snif...Debo hablar con Neigh... pero su madre ya debe saber lo que sucedió. No me dejará hablar con él.  
\- Esa unicornio debe estar agradeciendo al universo que hayan terminado.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa...es verdad.

Me encanta la manera en que quise hacer las cosas bien con Neigh y terminé haciendo lo peor que pude hacer. Lo arruiné todo. ¿Por qué no pude ser sincera? Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo. Pero cuando vi cómo sufría Roch, no lo pensé y fui corriendo a ayudarla. Pero Cleo tiene razón, ¿por qué lo abracé? Sólo pido que Neigh me escuche. Espero que su madre no me vea y poder escabullirme a su cuarto. No,no eso sería mucho. Su madre me vería y me odiaría. Neigh, sólo quiero que me escuches. Lo amo tanto, aún no me creo que lo he perdido. No puedo parar de llorar desde que me colgó. Ya me imagino a Heat, adorando todo esto. Gritándole a todos que le fui infiel a Neigh con mi ex. Creo que ahora sí no vuelvo a ese colegio. He perdido al amor de mi vida, no quiero volver a querer a nadie. Sólo quisiera a Neigh de vuelta. Es el manster que amo con todo mi ser y ahora tengo que decirle adiós. Esto no me puede estar pasando. Igual si me cambio de colegio, no dejaré de pensar en él.

\- Listo amiga. Ya llegamos.  
\- Cabeza de chorlito, ¿Por qué no nos consultaste antes de ir con Billy?  
\- Deuce, no la molestes. Ya está hecho, ahora queda arreglarlo.

¿Qué haría yo sin todos ellos? Hace una horas estábamos todos quedando para una cena romántica. ¿Puedo retroceder el tiempo a ese momento? Acompañaría a Neigh a su casa. No me separaría de él ni un momento.

Diiiiiing Dooooong

Aquí vamos. Si sale Neigh no pararé hasta que me escuche. Si sale su mamá le rogaré que me ayude.

\- Vaya que eres valiente.  
\- Sra. Rot, disculpe, en verdad sólo quiero arreglar lo que pasó.  
\- Neighthan no quiere verte.  
\- Lo sé, por eso le pido me ayude para poder explicarle todo.  
\- Será mentirle más.  
\- No Sra. Rot no es lo que usted cree...  
\- Ya sabía yo la clase de monstruo que eras. Pero mi hijo te quería y tenía que aceptarte. No debí hacerlo. Debí seguir mi instinto de madre.  
\- Sra. Rot yo...  
\- Eres de lo peor. No vuelvas. ¿De verdad creías que te dejaría acercarte a mi hijo después de todo el daño que le has causado? Pero claro, eso es lo que disfrutas, ¿no? Hacer sufrir a los demás. Ilusionarlos para luego destruirlos.  
\- No Sra. Rot le juro que...  
\- Bonita lo cuidará ahora. Ella lo está consolando. No eres bienvenida en esta casa. Hasta nunca.

Ese portazo no dolió nada comparado al dolor de saber que Bonita estaba ahí con él. Pero bueno, al menos sé que no está solo. Como quisiera poder tele transportarme a su lado. Calmarlo yo. Abrazarlo y explicarle lo que pasó. Decirle cuanto lo amo. A él y solo a él. ¿Cómo me sentía antes de que Neigh sea mi novio? Vacía. Pero ahora el dolor es diferente. ¿Lo he perdido para siempre? Lo he lastimado. A alguien que confió en mí cuando todo el mundo le dijo que no lo haga. Incluso su madre. La Sra. Rot tiene razón. Debió estar con Bonita. Ella siempre estuvo a su lado. Lo conoce tanto, siempre lo quiso. Yo no lo merezco. Al menos lo intenté, pero no pude decirle en persona cuanto lo siento. Que en verdad lo amo mucho. Que nunca fue mi intención herirlo. Supongo que ya nada importa. Bonita está ahí consolándolo. En verdad, ahora sí lo arruiné.


	21. Lágrimas fuera

\- Vete.  
\- Se que debe ser lo más doloroso pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.  
\- No tienes que hacer absolutamente nada.  
\- Te lo dije Neigh. Todos te lo dijimos.  
\- Lárgate.  
\- ¡No me hables así por decirte la verdad!  
\- Tú no sabes nada...  
\- Lo se todo, mira que incluso reírse de lo de tu madre.  
\- ¿A ti quién te dijo eso?  
\- Bueno... una escucha cosas.  
\- Bonita, lárgate, en serio.  
\- Yo sí te amo. Ella sólo jugó contigo.  
\- Que desesperante eres.  
\- No puedo creer que llores por ella.  
\- No puedo creer que sigas hablando.  
\- Neigh, es una trepadora. ¿Cómo pudiste creer en su ''amor''?  
\- Vete.  
\- Era obvio, son como dos tipo de monstruo diferente.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que ella sí es bonita?  
\- Yo también lo soy, que no me maquille como ella no significa que sólo ella se vea bien.  
\- O sea, que sigues pensando que estoy con ella por como se ve.  
\- ¿Por qué más estarías con una ilusionista como ella?  
\- Listo. Vete.  
\- Neigh, yo sí te amo. Te conozco, completo. Y todo me gusta. Dame una oportunidad.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? O sea, me vez todo triste pero no, ahí vas a seguir intentando.  
\- Es mi momento. Yo jamás te hubiera hecho eso.  
\- Bo, aléjate.  
\- ¿Ves? Otra vez me llamas por mi apodo. Es cuestión de tiempo que estemos juntos. Haremos felices a nuestros padres.  
\- A mí que me interesan nuestros padres.  
\- No digas eso, esto fue planeado desde niños. Tu y yo debemos estar juntos.  
\- Bonita, no pienso volver a hablar. Adiós.  
\- Sabes que soy perfecta para ti. ¿Nunca lo pensaste? ¿Vas a ser tan necio de decir que jamás sentiste nada por mí? Encajamos perfecto. Y yo no voy por el mundo haciéndole daño a otros. Esa podrá decirte mil excusas, incluso creíbles. Por eso es tan mala, sabe muy bien como manipular a otros. Mírala ve, te vas dos minutos del colegio y va corriendo a buscar otro que le de afecto. Alguien así, no cambia. Nunca. Bueno, bueno. Me voy, pero mañana estaré aquí temprano para ir juntos al colegio. Hasta mañana mi vida. Está bien, sin beso. Neigh, ella no merece ni tus lágrimas.

Lo peor de todo, es que muchas de sus palabras se me clavan en la cabeza y bajan a mi corazón. Tengo el zombie corazón roto. Me han demostrado que todo era cierto. Me ha mentido y se ha burlado de mí. Yo que la quería tanto tanto. Pero quién me mandó a creer en sus palabras. Quizás fue porque quería con todo mi ser que Frankie me quisiera. Quería que se haga realidad mi fantasía. Que sea ella la que dejaba aquellas cartas de amor en mi casillero. Que de un momento dejaron de llegar. Pero ¿cómo creíste que ella se fijaría en ti? No me importaba que sea como todos la acusan, con tal que me quisiera a mí me daba igual todo. ¿Por qué me enamoré de Frankie? Porque la vi siempre ser amable con los demás, pero podía volverse una fiera cuando se molestaba. La vi estudiar como nadie, para ser siempre la mejor. Vi como no se conformaba con sacar la nota más alta, no, su competencia era ella misma. Y su sonrisa, no es una sonrisa perfecta diseñada, no, su sonrisa llega a mi alma. ¿Cómo no quererla? Viendo esa sonrisa me daba ganas de amarla hasta viejita. ¿Nunca han querido a alguien y no lo pueden explicar bien? Ese soy yo queriendo a Frankie. Verla pasar me alegraba el día entero. Sólo verla pasar. Imaginen cuando me saludaba o me hablaba. Me hacía sentir tan importante. Que en verdad me viera aunque yo fuera invisible. Pero todo lo armé en mi cabeza. Debí entender que ella y yo no encajamos. Billy siempre fue catalogado como guapo, artista, inteligente, gracioso y súper caballero. A Sirena le gustaba, recuerdo. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que Bonita sí me quiera de verdad. Quizás este dolor es para entender que debo estar con ella...y ''hacer felices a nuestro padres''. A nuestras madres será. Entonces, si eso es lo correcto... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Antes, llegaban a mi casillero cartas de amor cada dos días. Primero creí que era una broma y no les hacía mucho caso. Pero siempre las leía. Siempre. Alguien estaba muy enamorado de mí. Me deseaba que me vaya bien ese día, que apruebe algún examen. Me decía que no me ponga nervioso con alguna exposición, que si ella pudiera acompañarme lo haría, así que me acompañaría con el pensamiento. En algunas, mencionaba que le encantaba mi cabello, por eso lo cuido tanto. Me decía que le daba pena que yo no me fijara en ella. Que quisiera con todo su corazón que yo tomara su mano. Pasó de darme risa a hacerme sentir tan importante. Pero nunca me dijo quién era. Yo quería que fuera Frankie, ¿pero cómo podría ser Frankie tan tímida como aquella niña de mis cartas? Frankie Stein, la belleza número 1 en MH. Aquella joven que salía con chicos no encaja con la joven tímida de mis cartas. Quizás era Bonita, pero ella diría con orgullo que me llenaba de cartas. Yo quería con todo mi ser que Frankie me quisiera así que le di permiso para lastimarme. Y yo que la quiero de verdad, que quiero hacerla sonreír siempre, quiero ser parte de ella, darle de todo en este mundo, cuidarla, protegerla, atesorar cada momento a su lado. Pero me ha traicionado, se ha burlado de mí. ¿Quién querría a este perdedor? No lo volveré a olvidar. Soy el perdedor Neighthan Rot. No dejaré que nadie se vuelva a burlar de mí. No podré olvidarte Frankie, pero te voy a dejar atrás.

\- Oye sufrido  
\- ¿Qué cuernos haces aquí Deuce?  
\- Pues no me voy hasta que me escuches.  
\- Sal de mi ventana.  
\- No.  
\- Más o menos ¿cuánto te va a tomar defenderla?, ¿puedo aprovechar en dormir un rato?  
\- Oh vamos Neigh, sabes que no fue como lo pintan.  
\- Frankie me mintió.  
\- Como tú le mentiste al omitirle que le tocaste una canción a Bonita, o que ella y Avea estaban en tu cuarto.  
\- Ah, genial. Ahora le contarás eso y ella vendrá a decirme que estamos parches para poder seguirse viendo con su ex.  
\- Wow, te dio feo.  
\- Deuce, ya entendí, soy uno más de su colección.  
\- ¿Quieres que te rompa el cuerno o las costillas?  
\- Deuce, se que también te tiene manipulado.  
\- Entonces no la conoces nada Neigh. Creí que te había demostrado como es en verdad.  
\- ¡Ella no me quiere!  
\- Te quiere con todo su ser. Jamás te engañó, Rochelle quiere salir con Billy.  
\- No quiero escuchar nada.  
\- Billy le dijo a Frankie que si ella no le decía cara a cara que jamás volverían no le daría una oportunidad a Roch.  
\- No te estoy escuchando.  
\- Sabes como es Frankie, como quiere a Rochelle. No soportó verla sufrir y quiso ayudar.  
\- Pierdes tu tiempo.  
\- Todos los días esa chica estuvo a tu lado. Aguantando que tu madre la mire mal. Aguantando que los demás digan que ella te está usando.  
\- Es por gusto.  
\- Y vienes tu y crees a la primera cuando te dicen que te está engañando. ¿Así dices quererla?  
\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi madre?  
\- ¿Quién te contó lo de Billy?  
\- ...Heat.  
\- ¿Cómo le puedes creer? Sabes exactamente cómo es.  
\- Me enseñó una foto de ellos abrazándose. Frankie se ve tan feliz en los brazos de Billy.  
\- ¿No te parece extraño que justo tengan una foto?  
\- Lo hizo en frente de todos. Hay gente que sí se preocupa por mí, ¿sabías? Tomaron la foto para que pueda creerlo.  
\- Neigh... ¡es un abrazo!  
\- Tú no viste como lucía su rostro en esa foto... Deuce, sin esa foto no hubiera creído nada. Lo sabes. La quiero con todo mi corazón. ¿Crees que simplemente les creo y la dejo ir?  
\- Entonces habla con ella.  
\- No puedo. Me duele solo pensar en ella, me pondría a llorar si la tengo en frente.  
\- Es porque sabes que esto no está bien. No la pierdas sin luchar Neigh.  
\- ¿Cómo puede quererme?  
\- Aquí vamos otra vez...  
\- Deuce, ya lo entendí. Yo era el único ciego que no se daba cuenta lo irracional que es nuestra relación. Soy un manster más, alejado de todo. No soy popular ni soy bueno en nada.  
\- Ella te quiere, tal y como eres.  
\- No me lo creo ni un segundo.  
\- Quizás deberías verte como ella te ve.

\- NEIGH, BAJA A CENAR.

\- Debes irte.  
\- Ella te quiere en verdad, está sufriendo tanto como tú.  
\- Sólo vete.  
\- Nadie te traicionó, sigues siendo uno de nosotros.  
\- Gracias.

¿Lo hizo por Rochelle? No,no Neigh. No puedes permitir creer en eso otra vez. Ella-no-puede-amarte. Puede ser una mentira bien elaborada para salvarla. Por fin haz descubierto lo que todo te decían. El dolor no va a pasar en un día, ni en dos. Pero tienes que aceptar tu realidad. Dejarla ir. Pero, ¿si en verdad lo hizo por Rochelle? Podría pedirle disculpas por desconfiar. Seríamos tan felices como antes. Si lo que dice Deuce es cierto, puedo volver a ser feliz a su lado. Quizás sí soy un perdedor, pero soy un perdedor que ella quiere.

\- ¿Ya pudiste parar de llorar? Te hice pepinillos fritos.  
\- Gracias mamá, ya me siento mejor.  
\- Que bueno que por fin te libraste de esas muchacha.  
\- Lo he pensado con calma y puede que se un malentendido.  
\- ¿Qué? Neigh que cosas dices, la muñeca de trapo esa se vio con su ex a tus espaldas.  
\- Pero puede que haya tenido algún motivo que no tiene que ver con que aún le guste.  
\- Neigh, eres tan noble. Pero no seas ingenuo. Ella sabe el gran corazón que tienes y sabe que le creerás cualquier cosa.  
\- Pero mamá, no la dejé explicarme nada.  
\- Y ¿acaso ha venido? ¿Le importa que la escuches? Debe estar riéndose de ti ahora, esperando que vuelvas a rogarle perdón, cuando tú no hiciste nada malo.  
\- ¿No tocaron el timbre hace rato?  
\- Era el gas.  
\- Ah, pero mi celular está apagado. Quizás me ha estado llamando.  
\- Con más razón para venir e intentar aclarar todo si es como tú dices, que es un malentendido.  
\- Pero...  
\- Hijo, a esa chica no le importas. Si le ruegas, genial. Si no, ya debe estar buscando nueva víctima.  
\- Debería escucharla...  
\- Neigh si le importaras hubiera venido. Si fuera yo, y el problema es con tu padre, no me rendiría hasta que él me escuche. Te lo digo como mujer, no juegues con fuego. O en este caso, no juegues con la electricidad.

¿Tendrá razón mi madre? Si fuera yo, tampoco pararía hasta que me escuche. Pero ella no lo intenta. Incluso Deuce trepó a mi ventana. Pero ella nada. Frankie, estoy tan enamorado de ti que estaba dispuesto a escucharte. A creerte. Pero no te intereso en lo más mínimo. Estas son mis últimas lágrimas por ti. Algo haré para olvidarte. Mi madre tiene razón. Lágrimas, fuera.


	22. Ojo por ojo

\- Lo siento Frankie.  
\- ¿No te escuchó?  
\- Un poco, pero no sé si sirva de algo.  
\- Frankie, vamos a dejarte a tu casa. Es tarde, tu madre se va a preocupar.  
\- Gracias por acompañarme hasta tan tarde.  
\- Sabemos que no te irías hasta que nos escuche.  
\- Dracu, no grabes esto. Quizás estás grabando el final de todo.  
\- Lo siento amiga, Neigh te ama. Hay que darle tiempo, ¿sí?  
\- Seguro Bonita lo consoló bien.  
\- No seas boba, no había nadie en su cuarto. Quizás su mamá dijo eso para hacerte sentir mal.  
\- No Deuce, la vimos salir cuando estabas trepando.  
\- O sea, Neigh la echó.  
\- Sí, Gil, pero sí estaba ahí.  
\- Bueno, insisto. Vámonos todos a casa. No conseguimos nada aquí esperando. Es tarde, mañana haremos lo posible para que hablen, ¿sí?  
\- Gracias Deuce, eres el mejor.  
\- Que Cleo no te oiga o se pondrá celosa.  
\- Que mentiroso, si ella sabe que eres como mi hermano.  
\- Bueno llorona, vamos.

Gil tiene razón, no debo preocuparme por Bonita. Después de todo, son buenos amigos. Neigh me quiere a mí, esto es un problema que debemos superar juntos. Como los que mencionaba Dracu. A lo largo de la vida tendremos muchos problemas, pero debemos superarlos de la mano para poder estar juntos siempre. Tuve que aprender a la mala a ser sincera. Si Neigh me da otra oportunidad, no lo estropearé. Lo amo tanto. Debo dejar de llorar para mañana hablar claro con él.

\- Hija, ya es hora de despertar.  
\- Mi alarma no sonó, buenos días mamá. ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Aún es temprano. Ve a ducharte mientras termino el desayuno.  
\- Vale. Gracias mami.  
\- Frankie.  
\- ¿Sí, mami?  
\- Eres hermosa, inteligente, graciosa, compasiva y muchas cosas más.  
\- ...gracias mamá.

Se que me quiere hacer sentir mejor pero...

\- Puedes tener al chico que quieras. Tú no tienes que hacer algo para ganártelos, ellos deben ganarte a ti.  
\- Mamá, no es cierto. Yo también debo ser digna de ser amada.  
\- Ya lo eres.  
\- Sí, pero me refiero a no debo hacer daño a los demás, y debo ser sincera siempre.  
\- Eres igual a tu padre.  
\- ¿Igual a mí por qué?  
\- ¡Papi! Buenos días.  
\- Hola princesita.  
\- Lo digo porque piensa mucho en los demás. Con lo perfecta que la hicimos, debe estar con alguien a su altura.  
\- ¿Cómo Voodoo?  
\- ¡Papi!  
\- Me refiero a no un híbrido.  
\- Déjala estar con quien a ella se le de la gana. Incluso si es un normie.  
\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!  
\- Ya tengo alguien a quien quiero, ahora debo recuperarlo.  
\- Puede ser alguien guapo o no, con dinero o no, gordo, flaco, alto, bajo. Negro, blanco, amarillo, verde o gris. Lo único que importa es lo que haya en su corazón. ¿Sí princesa? A tu mamá le encanta hablar, pero sabe muy bien que yo no era el monstruo más guapo que conocía.  
\- Eres perfecto para mí.  
\- Nadie es perfecto cariño. Tú no eres perfecta Frankie. Aunque tu madre diga que sí lo eres. Neighthan tampoco lo es. Lo importante es que sean perfectos juntos.  
\- Eso éramos antes de este problema papi.  
\- Quizás es una prueba que tienen que pasar para hacerse más unidos.  
\- Eso espero.

Que bello es ver el amor de mis padres. Yo también quiero eso. Quería que Neigh sea siempre mi compañero. No debo rendirme. Debo luchar hasta que me escuche. Demostrarle que sólo lo amo a él. Que jamás quise traicionarlo. Espero poder encontrarlo en el colegio.

\- Hola infiel.  
\- ¿Bonita? Tú no puedes entrar a este colegio, te expulsaron.  
\- Suspendieron es la palabra. Y en 2 días puedo volver. Ya se acabó mi castigo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Aún puedes volver?  
\- Claro. ¿Pero sabes quién no puede volver? Tú y Neigh.  
\- No sabes de lo que hablas.  
\- Claro que se. Lo engañaste con tu ex. Eres de lo peor.  
\- Bonita, así no sucedieron las cosas. Sólo me encontré con él para dejarle algunas cosas claras.  
\- Supongo que tu excusa es creíble. Pero Neigh no te va a escuchar. ¿Sabes por qué?  
\- Está muy dolido.  
\- Frankie, piensa. Te voy a mostrar algo para que te quites la venda. Escucha con atención.

_\- ¿Podrías cantarme algo?_  
_\- Sabes que canto mal..._  
_\- Recuerda cuando mi madre enfermó, me cantabas y yo dejaba de llorar. Eso necesito ahora._  
_\- Puedo tocarte algo con la guitarra._  
_\- Está bien, está bien. Tu guitarra me calmará._

Sonidos de guitarra. Esa es...la guitarra de Neigh. Es Neigh.

_\- Neigh, ¡te amo tanto!_

\- Después de eso, Neigh prefirió creer en lo que le dijeron, así tenía la excusa perfecta para terminar contigo sin quedar como el malo.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?

Las lágrimas me traicionan. ¿Cómo puede ser esto cierto?

\- Ay, disculpa, pero alguien tiene que decirte la verdad.  
\- Neigh me quiere. Como yo a él. No caeré en tus mentiras otra vez.  
\- Frankie, sé que esa vez mentí. Pero ahora tengo pruebas. Ese audio es de ayer. Por lo de mi padre. Por que me quiere me tocó una canción para calmarme.  
\- Eso... es porque es un buen amigo.  
\- Pero, ¿no te contó nada, no?  
\- Pasó todo este problema y no hemos podido hablar mucho.  
\- Veo que lo quieres defender. Pero lo mejor sería que aceptes la realidad. Deja de hacerlo sufrir, ya tiene otra persona a quién amar.  
\- Jajaja, espero no estés hablando de ti, polilla.  
\- Entiende que aunque ellos terminen, Neighthan no te va a querer.  
\- Bonita ya vete. O te ganarás un castigo mayor.  
\- Siempre te vienen a rescatar. Frankie, déjalo en paz. Me tiene a mí.  
\- No entiendo porque no le rompes un ala.  
\- Te conocemos, sólo te quedas helada si te dice algo que te impresione.  
\- Jamás la golpearía, es amiga de Neigh. Además ella también es una chica enamorada y está luchando.  
\- Sí pero Clawdeen tiene razón, hace tiempo que le hace falta una cuadrada.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo Frankie?  
\- Me hizo escuchar un audio. De ayer. Neigh le tocó la guitarra.  
\- En el audio ella le dice que lo ama pero el no responde.  
\- Frankie, ¿no se supone que ellos no hablan?  
\- Pues Cleo... ayer pasó lo del accidente de su padre. Quizás por eso le tocó la guitarra.  
\- No lo sé. Él dijo que nunca la perdonaría.  
\- No le hagas caso. Vayamos a buscar a Neigh.

En realidad no me molesta si se hablan. Pero ¿habrá algo de cierto en lo que dijo Bonita? No claro que no. Neigh me quiere. A ella no. Sólo quiere aprovecharse de esto para separarnos. Cuando hable con Neigh le aclararé todo y volveremos a la normalidad. Supongo que tendré que tolerar la presencia de Bonita. Pero cuando ella vuelva y vea como nos queremos se rendirá tarde o temprano.

\- Ahí está Frankie.  
\- Desaparezcamos a Heat.

Wow. Se le ve muy mal. ¿Ha llorado? Lo hice llorar. No... soy de lo peor. En serio. ¿Cómo puedo reponer esto? He lastimado a mi caballero. He hecho lo que no debí hacer nunca.

\- Heat, a un lado.  
\- Buen día Cleo. ¿A un lado por...?  
\- Frankie y Neigh deben hablar.  
\- No lo creo.  
\- Heat no empeores esto. Ya sabemos que fuiste tú quien fue de chismoso y le inventó cosas a Neigh.  
\- Draculaura, no me inventó cosas. Sólo me enseñó la verdad.  
\- Neigh no debes creerle nada.  
\- Stein, aléjate de mí.  
\- Pero mi amor...  
\- No me llames así. Terminamos, ¿lo olvidaste?  
\- Pero permíteme disculparme.  
\- ¿Por engañarme con tu ex?  
\- ¡No fue así! No quiero perderte, por favor...  
\- No tenemos nada de que hablar.  
\- Neigh, escúchala.  
\- Nadie debería meterse, mi hermano ya tomó una decisión y todas deberían respetarlo.  
\- Neigh, te quiero tanto. Te prometo que todo lo puedo explicar. Jamás quise engañarte...  
\- Pero lo hiciste. He descubierto una cosa más en la que la gran Frankie Stein es buena. En lastimar a las personas que dice querer.  
\- Neigh, ¡yo te amo!

No hubiese querido decírselo en frente de todos. Ni en esta situación. Pero parece que es la última oportunidad que tengo de decírselo. Al menos se detuvo por un momento.

\- Yo no.

Ouch. Lo he perdido. Lo he perdido para siempre. No me escuchará. Me odia. Lo veo en sus ojos. Quizás sus lágrimas eran de rabia. No quiere nada más de mí. Y yo estoy llorando otra vez. Arruiné todo. ¿Debería dejarlo ir? Hoy temprano no me importaba correr detrás de él, pero ahora... tengo tanto dolor que siento que no tengo esperanza. He fallado.

\- Frankie, deja de jugar con él.  
\- Snif, te metería un puñete pero debo comportarme.  
\- Wow, ¿la señorita perfección está molesta?  
\- Déjame en paz o te juro que te vas a arrepentir.  
\- Tú deja en paz a mi amigo.  
\- Sabes que igual no voy a volver con Holt.  
\- ¿Acaso él te quiere de vuelta?  
\- No me engañas Heat, todo esto lo haces por él. Por su berrinche de no dejarme ser feliz.  
\- Wow, wow. Tú fuiste la que le mintió a Neigh, no yo.  
\- Pero... sólo déjame en paz. Eres una de las peores personas que conozco.  
\- Lo mismo digo.  
\- Frankie no le hagas caso. Él llorón de su primo y él son iguales.  
\- Es cierto amiga, déjalos que se mueran con su propio veneno.  
\- Ah, por cierto Frankie. Si eso te hizo llorar, no me imagino cómo te pondrás cuando vuelva Bonita.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Bo vuelve en 2 días. Y adivina ¿quién tendrá nueva novia?  
\- Neigh jamás le haría caso.  
\- Pues, ya le hizo caso incluso antes que ustedes terminen.  
\- Cállate.  
\- Neigh le tocó una canción de amor, y aceptó que ella le dijera lo mucho que lo ama. En cambio contigo... ''yo no'' Uy! Eso debe doler.  
\- Ya cállate Heat.  
\- ¿Qué? Sólo lo digo para que sepas la verdad, y no pienses que destruiste a mi amigo. Eso seguro te gustaría. Él ya quería dejarte. Supongo que puedes decir que están a mano. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

No pude decir nada. ¿Será cierto? ¿Ahora tendré que ver a Neigh y a Bonita de la mano? Wow, cada hora aumenta el dolor. Yo sólo quería amar a Neigh por el resto de mi vida. Me he sentido tan terrible por lastimarlo, pero... ¿será cierto que me quería cambiar por Bonita? No,no. Me rehúso a creerlo. No me ama. Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué le tocaría una canción? Su cara de odio. Su yo no. ¿Se puede ser más infeliz? Mi cabeza está llena de recuerdos que he guardado sobre él. Está llena de momentos juntos. De su amor, de sus palabras, de sus miradas. Todo mi ser está inundado por Neighthan. Será que Bonita tiene razón. No tiene mucho sentido que no quiera escucharme. No tiene sentido que su decisión no pueda cambiar. Si me quería, debería darme el beneficio de la duda. Pero no, ni siquiera quiere verme a los ojos. No quiere escucharme. Bonita... Heat... ¿Ojo por ojo?


	23. Dejarte ir

\- Neighthan Rot, mírame cuando te hablo.  
\- No, gracias.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta que estás dejando ir a la mujer de tus sueños?  
\- No. No lo es. Yo la endiosé, pero la verdad es que no vi con claridad.  
\- Ay, por favor. Escucha, nunca me he acercado mucho a ti. Soy deportista, debo andar con mi manada. Pero te juro que estás cometiendo el error de tu vida.  
\- Ahora eres experto... siempre has sido novio de Draculaura. Tú que sabes sobre separaciones.  
\- Mira, soy atlético, alto, rápido, soy todo un galán...  
\- ¿Eso me importa por qué...?  
\- No siempre fui así. Antes de desarrollarme estuve en el colegio de hombres lobo. Era el más pequeño de mi clase.  
\- Sí claro, quiero evitarme la molestia de escuchar...  
\- Que te sientes. Recuerda que esas piernas se enredan con facilidad y si te persigo, tu torpeza no te va a ayudar.  
\- Bueno, bueno. Pero llega al punto.  
\- Este galán de aquí era todo un perdedor. Era excesivamente delgado y pequeño. Pero había una joven, una de las más hermosas de todo el colegio. Siempre me pedía que le explique las clases. Antes que digas algo, en esa época yo era todo un nerd. Creía que esa era la única forma de tenerla cerca. Estaba tan enamorado de ella, de su larga melena roja. De esos ojos tan grandes. Sus garras siempre estaban muy afiladas.  
\- Ya... ¿y?  
\- La hubieras visto. Es el tipo de mujer que te da ganas de convertir en tu esposa. Siempre tan amable, siempre tan sonriente. Su perfume me envolvía por completo. Poco antes de acabar el colegio, el chico más grande de mi clase me golpeó. Howlia era su novia. Se enteró que nos reuníamos a estudiar. Me dejó muy mal, y Howlia terminó con él en frente de todos. Dijo que no toleraría a un novio violento. Y que ahora yo sería su novio.  
\- Wow... pero entonces ¿cómo estuviste con Draculaura?  
\- Ahí voy a llegar. Cuando ella dijo eso yo me congelé. No me sentía digno de ser su novio. ¿Cómo podría alguien como ella fijarse en alguien como yo? Te suena, ¿no? No la acepté. La destrozé. En frente de todos, la hice llorar. Pero sentía que le hacía un favor. En el baile de fin de año, ella estaba hermosa. Bailando con el lobo que me golpeó. Y yo, nunca me sentí tan miserable en mi vida. Le pedí a mi madre que me mande al colegio de mis hermanas. Howlia también se fue, salió del país. Y yo nunca pude olvidarla. Hace poco, me mandó un correo. Ella tampoco me olvidaba. Yo crecí, me desarrollé y me volví esta genialidad de lobo. Howlia está igual de hermosa, y aún cuando han pasado 3 años, sigue pensando en mí. Claro que ahora yo estoy con Draculaura y soy muy feliz. Pero siempre me preguntaré que hubiera sido de mí si creía en mi mismo y aceptaba el amor de aquella pobre lobo.  
\- Bueno, pero igual fuiste feliz. Quizás ahora sufro, pero pronto encontraré a mi verdadero amor. Alguien que se parezca más a mí, no alguien inalcanzable como Frankie.  
\- Neigh, en ese momento no me quería mucho a mí mismo, por eso no podía querer a Howlia. Pero tú sí quieres a Frankie. Sólo te da miedo aceptar que alguien como ella se fije en ti.  
\- No es cierto, ella... me mintió...  
\- A mí no me engañas. Sabes que no es tan grave lo que pasó y que puede que tenga una explicación sencilla. Pero aprovechas esta situación para volver a tu zona de confort.  
\- No es así... yo... la quiero pero...  
\- Tú la amas. Y te juro que si ahora la dejas ir, te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida. Vas a estar bien un tiempo, vas a estar tranquilo. Saldrás con otras, pero siempre habrá un dolor en ti al recordarla. Siempre te preguntarás qué hubiera pasado si no la dejabas ir.  
\- Debo hacerlo Clawd. Es lo mejor para ambos.  
\- No es lo mejor para nadie. Las personas que se quieren deben estar juntas.  
\- Lo nuestro no es real, no puede serlo.  
\- Le dijiste que tú no la amabas. Sabes que eso es mentira.  
\- ¿Y qué si es mentira? ¡También es mentira que ella me ame! Si no podía creer que me quiere, menos creeré que me ame... cómo... cómo puede amarme... ella... es tan perfecta... tan especial... yo soy tan común Clawd. La vi en esa foto abrazándolo. Se veía tan feliz. Ella pertenece a alguien como él. No como yo. Yo la voy aburrir poco a poco. La voy a alejar mientras más me conozca... se dará cuenta lo que soy. Soy todo menos material para esposo.  
\- Pero Neigh, aún están jóvenes, lo que les falte crecer, pueden hacerlo juntos...  
\- Ella tiene para volar y volverse la mejor monstruo de la época... yo ni siquiera sé que estudiar... quizás sí me quiere... un poco... pero...  
\- Ella te ama Neigh.  
\- ...Pero no le hará nada bien amarme. No digo que los rumores son ciertos, pero quizás ella saltó de chico en chico porque no encontraba alguien a su altura. Créeme que yo tampoco lo estoy. Cuando lo entienda, saltará de mí.  
\- Neigh, no digas eso...  
\- Es la verdad. No tiene razones para quererme, primero lo hice por dolor, por traición, luego por miedo, pero ahora lo entiendo. No pertenecemos el uno al otro.  
\- Díselo entonces, sé sincero con ella.  
\- No, en verdad es muy amable, sé que no querrá aceptar esto. Tengo que hacerlo en silencio. Bonita, es una chica más acorde a mí, quizás si me ve con ella, se rendirá...  
\- Sabes que la vas a lastimar mucho...  
\- Con el tiempo sanará, y me olvidará con facilidad. No soy alguien que la gente recuerde.  
\- Nosotros jamás te olvidaríamos, siempre serás parte del grupo.  
\- Gracias Clawd, sé que no éramos los más unidos, pero sé lo que vales. Por favor, no le digas que hablaste conmigo.  
\- No lo haré.  
\- Hasta pronto, camarada.

_* Neigh, ¡yo te amo! *_

Genial, otra vez no puedo parar de llorar. No esperaba que jamás ella me dijera esto. Pero antes de este problema, hubiese querido con todo mi ser que lo diga. Frankie, ¿por qué tiene que ser así nuestra historia? Si ya te estabas aburriendo de mí debiste decírmelo. No debiste dejar que me enamorara así de ti. Te abrí la puerta de mi vida sin el más mínimo miedo, y recién reacciono. Cuando no pruebas el... chocolate, vives sin saber lo delicioso que es. Vives tranquilo, pero cuando lo pruebas y luego te lo prohíben porque te hace mal... ¿cómo puedes volver atrás? Lo que más temía sucedió. La he perdido. Necesito ver su carita. Necesito que su sonrisa me ilumine. Que sus manos calienten las mías. Frankie, quiero llamarte. Quiero perdonarte. Quiero amarte. Te necesito tanto para estar bien. Pero aún así no estaremos bien siempre. Te irás en algún momento y esto que siento ahora volverá. Debo pasar este dolor ahora, porque se que no te quedarías para siempre con alguien como yo.

BIBIBIBIBIBIBI

''¿Vamos a comer hamburguesas de cerebro?''

''Ni siquiera te gustan. Déjame en paz.''

''Mi amorcito, por favor. Debemos empezar a tener citas.''

''Estoy muy seguro que eso no va a pasar. No me llames así, me da náuseas.''

Que desesperante. Con ella también quisiera que todo vuelva a la normalidad. No, no podría ser su novio. No puedo estar con alguien por quien no siento nada. Mejor me quedo solo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que trates así a bonita?  
\- Me llamó de una manera desagradable.  
\- Está desconsolada, como puedes hacerla llorar.  
\- Yo estoy igual, pero no por ella.  
\- Neigh, que esa mala monstruo te haga llorar no significa que hagas llorar a otra persona.  
\- No quise hacerla llorar, realmente me da igual Bonita.  
\- Hijo, ya te diste cuenta como es esa niña en verdad. Déjala ir y anda a buscar a tu verdadero amor. Incluso si no es Bonita, sólo olvídate de esa.  
\- ¿Porqué quieres que busque el amor?  
\- Quiero que seas feliz. No importa con quién sea.  
\- ¿No podías querer eso cuando estaba con Frankie?  
\- Neigh, yo sabía que esa chiquita...  
\- Basta. Me alejaré de ella, ¿feliz? Pero no me pidas tratar bien a Bonita. Aún no olvido todo lo que hizo. Y no siento nada por ella.  
\- Gracias hijo, que alegría que por fin recapacitaste.  
\- ¿Puedes dejarme solo?  
\- Pero no quiero que llores, te hará mal.  
\- Debo hacerlo por un tiempo.

Mi princesa. Mi bella. Mi hermosa. Mi novia. Mi amor. Mi lady. ¿Algún día me dejarás de doler? _''Tus recuerdos son estrellas que no paran de llover''_. Te prometo, que nadie te va a extrañar como yo te extraño ahora. Pero debo dejarte ir. No debo escuchar tus excusas porque sé que querré creerte y que volvamos juntos, pero no durará. Nunca dejarás de dolerme mi Frankie, nunca dejarás de ser lo que siempre quise para mí. Pero en verdad... aunque duela. Te dejo ir.


	24. Cada vez más lejos

\- Apúrate nena, si llegamos tarde nos bajará el récord.

Han pasado dos semanas y me sigue doliendo igual. Creo que incluso más.

\- No sé si ponerme el vestido gris o el rosa.  
\- Yo voy de rosa, ponte el gris.  
\- Dracu, ¿ya no te gusta cuando combinamos ropa?  
\- Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída por mi pelea con Clawd.  
\- El como manster que es se puede poner fácilmente en el lugar de Neighthan. No te pelees con Clawd por problemas ajenos.  
\- Al menos no se le hizo el sueño a Bonita.

Estoy de acuerdo. Bonita y Neighthan han vuelto a ser amigos. Pero no son novios... aún. Seguiría llorando mares si los hubiera visto de novios.

\- Ya estoy lista.  
\- Estás hermosa, haremos esa presentación como lechuga comida.  
\- Sí, me se de memoria toda la exposición, por si te olvidas algo te puedo ayudar.  
\- No me olvidaré nada.  
\- Chicas, les preparé empanadas de cerebro para su almuerzo.  
\- Gracias Sra. Stein, pero la única que come cerebro aquí es Frankie.  
\- Me llevaré ambas mamá, gracias. Se nos hace tarde.  
\- Deberías dejar de comer cerebro. Antes te entendía, por lo de Neigh, ¿pero ahora para qué?  
\- No quiero perder la costumbre, ya sabes... por si...  
\- ¿Vuelven?  
\- Sé que no volveremos... pero por si acaso.  
\- Ahora que ya está todo calmado deberías hablar con él.  
\- Ni siquiera me saluda.  
\- Debe tener miedo.  
\- Ni siquiera me mira cuando paso por su lado.  
\- Ay Frankie, pero no has vuelto a intentar hablar con él.  
\- ¿Cómo que no? Cuando me enviaron a dejar la encuesta de profesores a su aula le pregunté si podía llevarlas a la oficina de BuenaSangre cuando todos acaben, pero no me respondió nada.  
\- Eso no debería contar como intento.  
\- ¡Claro que sí!  
\- Frankie, aunque sea mándale un mensaje.  
\- Me va a bloquear. Preferiría que el de el primer paso...  
\- No lo hará. Es muy rencoroso.  
\- Bueno, busquemos a Lagoona para ver si memorizó todo.

Oh, ahí está. ¿Estoy bien? Mi vestido está impecable. No me puse maquillaje. Mi meta es demostrar que no soy tan superficial. Sólo está con Sirena.

\- Hola Frankie.  
\- Hola Sirena, que bonita pulsera. ¿Es nueva?

Ay, eso sonó tan superficial.

\- Es verdad Sirena, deberías decirnos donde la compraste. Está genial.  
\- Era de mi madre. Me la regaló ella. Neigh sabe que mi madre tiene muy buen gusto para los accesorios, ¿no?  
\- Voy avanzando, te veo en el almuerzo.  
\- Neigh no seas así...  
\- Descuida Sirena, se puede molestar contigo si sigues tratando que hablemos.  
\- ¿Cómo lo ves?  
\- Tan triste como siempre. Se hace el desinteresado con todo. Pero para mí es obvio.  
\- Gracias Sirena. Lo bueno es que las tiene a ustedes.  
\- ¡Es un testarudo!  
\- Dracu, lo lastimé.  
\- Se aman, es obvio, deben estar juntos.  
\- Él no me ama...  
\- Frankie, no te rindas, ¿sí? Debo irme.  
\- Hasta luego Sirena.  
\- Cuidate mucho Frankie.

Lo único bueno de esto fue que Billy y Roch empezaron a salir hace poco. Aunque primero vino a decirme que si podíamos volver ya que Neighthan y yo terminamos. Roch se quedó a dormir en mi casa hace dos días. Me contó lo bien que la trataba Billy. Lloré mucho cuando vimos esa película romántica. El amor no es para mí. Ya me resigné. Hasta Clawdeen está saliendo con Rómulo. Supongo que tendré que rendirme. ¿Algún día olvidaré a Neighthan? Espero esté comiendo bien. Espero que no llore como yo. Pero la verdad es que me sigo muriendo por él. Le agradezco haberme querido aunque fue por poco tiempo. Neighthan, quisiera que sepas que te amo de verdad. Que puedes llamarme cuando quieras, que siempre estaré para ti.

\- Hola Frankie.  
\- Hola Porter.  
\- Me gustó mucho tu exposición.  
\- Ahm, gracias.  
\- ¿Te gustaría que salgamos a tomar algo?  
\- No, gracias. Cuídate.

Lo que me faltaba. Es el tercero que lo intenta. Saben que ya no estoy con Neighthan y creen que tienen oportunidad. Bah, sólo lo hacen por esos rumores. Lo último que quiero es salir con alguien.

\- ¿Ahora lo intentó Porter?  
\- Imagínate Lagoona.  
\- Bueno, es guapo.  
\- Cleo, en verdad no quiero saber nada de nadie y menos si es otro fantasma.  
\- Iremos a Starbrain luego de clases. ¿Vamos todas juntas?  
\- ¿Por qué ahí?  
\- Ahí es la reunión por el cumpleaños de Ghoulia  
\- ¡Es verdad Dracu!, lo olvidé por completo.  
\- Pero tienes una pinta de miedo, seremos la atracción mayor de la fiesta.  
\- De verdad no quisiera llamar la atención de nadie. Sólo me vestí así para le exposición.  
\- Da igual, ¿dónde rayos está Deuce?  
\- Él, Gil y Clawd nos encontrarán allá.  
\- Verdad, chicas... yo iré con Rómulo, pero en la reunión nos juntamos con ustedes.  
\- Uy, alguien se está enamorando.

Que bello es verlas. Son felices. Por un tiempo fui tan feliz como ellas. No debo contagiarle a nadie mi tristeza. El regalo de Ghoulia está en mi casa. ¿Debería ir primero a recogerlo? ¿O se lo doy mañana? Gholuia es de las pocas que me defendió de los chismes. Merece que se lo de hoy.

\- Frankie sube, se hará tarde.  
\- Me falta el regalo, iré primero a casa y luego a Starbrain.  
\- Oh, pero nosotras le compraremos regalos en el mismo maul.  
\- Es que yo ya tengo el regalo listo en casa. Iré por él y le diré a mi padre que me lleve.  
\- ¿Estás segura?  
\- Sí. Las veo allá.

Ghoulia es la zombie más inteligente de todo monster high. Yo saco buenas notas, pero ella compite en exámenes a nivel nacional. Sus proyectos han ganado muchos premios. Estoy segura que ya tiene asegurado su puesto en alguna universidad. Tiene la piel celeste, usa lentes y tiene un estilo muy terrorífico de vestir. Es muy amable, nunca la he visto molesta excepto cuando me defendió. En verdad la considero mucho.

\- Hola, princesa. ¿Volviste caminando?  
\- Sí papi, olvidé el regalo de Ghoulia.  
\- Ah, ¿eso es hoy?  
\- Sí, ¿puedes llevarme?  
\- Sólo si te apresuras, debo volver al trabajo.  
\- Estoy lista, sólo debo bajar el regalo.

Mi papá sigue viéndome con ese gesto preocupado. Me ha escuchado llorar hasta dormirme. Aunque mi mamá está molesta porque Neighthan no me escuchó, mi padre sabe como me duele. Por él comencé a sonreír otra vez. No quiero preocuparlo.

Bueno, aquí estamos. Starbrain. No veo a las chicas. Las llamaré.

\- Frankie, que suerte la mía encontrarte por aquí.  
\- Eh, Porter. Vine a la fiesta de Ghoulia.  
\- ¡Igual yo! ¿Te parece si entramos juntos?  
\- No lo sé...  
\- Vamos, tampoco veo a mis amigos.  
\- Puede ser por que aún es temprano. La invitación decía 2.30, sólo son las 2.  
\- Pues podemos entrar e irnos tomando un café.  
\- Porter, te dije que no quería salir con nadie.  
\- Sólo como amigos, mientras esperamos.  
\- Sólo entraré contigo en lo que llamo a mis amigas.  
\- Me parece bien.  
\- Esta mesa es céntrica. Aún no llega la cumpleañera.  
\- Ella debe llegar cuando estén todos.  
\- Iré tomando un frapuccino, ¿tú quieres algo?  
\- Ehm, la verdad muero de hambre. Iré comiendo algunas galletas de avena.  
\- Estás muy guapa.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Vamos Frankie, no te voy a obligar a salir conmigo. No tienes por qué ser tan tímida.  
\- No soy tímida.  
\- Podemos ser amigos también, me agrada lo inteligente que eres.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Ese gracias sonó más sincero.  
\- Pensé que salías con Spectra.  
\- A esa chica sólo le importan los chismes. Les da prioridad sobre su novio y amigos.  
\- Lo lamento.  
\- Tú estás peor, ¿no?  
\- ¿Por?  
\- Mi ex adoraba encontrar chismes sobre ti, se llenaba de lectores a costa tuya. Pero por eso mismo es que se que no eran ciertos.  
\- No culpo a Spectra, sólo hace su trabajo.  
\- Sí, pero te mete en problemas, ¿no? Ella misma dijo que con Neighthan era la primera vez que te veía enamorada.  
\- ¿Eso dijo?  
\- Sí, sabes que publicaba que tu y Holt eran la pareja perfecta. Pero dice que ni con Holt te vio tan feliz.  
\- Lo era.  
\- Ya lo creo, ese manster no es muy conocido. Pero ustedes siempre estaban juntos. Incluso lo vi carcajearse gracias a ti.

Eso me hizo sonreír el alma.

\- Jaja, es verdad. Siempre la pasábamos bien.  
\- Yo antes lo veía caerse, o tirando cosas. Pero tú cual gacela siempre caminas por el colegio con mucha gracia. Cuando eran novios, te veía tropezar con él. Se veían tan tiernos con sus moretones.  
\- Jajaja, ¡es cierto! Por él tuve las piernas llenas de moretones y se me hacía complicado usar vestidos.  
\- Vaya, vaya. Mira Neigh, la tramposa ya tiene nueva víctima.  
\- Bonita, ¿no te enseñó tu mamá a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?  
\- No le hables así.  
\- Neighthan, a quién deberías defender es a Frankie. ¿O te da igual que le digan tramposa?  
\- La verdad sí, me da igual. Quien debe defenderla es su cita, ¿no crees?  
\- Eso hice, pero tú te metes.  
\- ¡Porter no es mi cita!  
\- No me importa en lo más mínimo.  
\- Vámonos mi Neigh. Dejemos solos a la feliz pareja.  
\- No puedo decir lo mismo, porque oh vaya, la pobre Bonita no tiene pareja.

Voltajes, sus ojos lucen tan fríos.

\- Porter, gracias por defenderme pero esto creará nuevos chismes.  
\- Vamos Frankie, sólo un niño creería lo que dicen. No dejes que te afecte. Ni el ni ella. Se nota que le dio celos.  
\- ¿Tú crees?  
\- Sí, ¿no viste su cara?  
\- No...

Yo sólo vi odio en su rostro. Que me vea con Porter alimenta los chismes. ¿Pensará que ya lo olvidé tan rápido? Neighthan, no podrías estar más equivocado. Yo te amo tanto como antes. Pero tu sí debes estar olvidándome rápido. Viniste sólo con Bonita a la fiesta. Ay Neighthan, ¿de verdad estarás celoso? No lo parece. Te ves tan molesto. Cada vez tengo menos esperanzas. Cada vez estás más lejos.


	25. Fui yo

\- Más te vale que no estés celoso.  
\- ¿A qué hora te dijeron Avea y Sirena?  
\- Deja de mirarla.  
\- Mejor las llamo.  
\- Neigh, ¿Es en serio? ¿Esa es la monstruo que quieres? 2 semanas. Eso le tomó reemplazarte. Debe ser un récord, ¿no crees?  
\- Dejé el regalo en su casa.  
\- Aunque Porter es un gran chico, Frankie se lució.  
\- Dijo que no era su cita.  
\- ¡Sabía que te dio celos! Dijiste que pondrías de tu parte para olvidarla.  
\- Claro como estudia tan lejos es tan fácil.  
\- Neigh... es por tu bien.  
\- Cuando nos acercamos estaba riéndose. Ahora luce tan triste.  
\- Ella dice que no es su cita, pero vino a la fiesta de tu prima con otro manster. En verdad que descarada es.  
\- Yo no debí venir, ya había desayunado con mis padres y mis tíos por el cumpleaños de Ghoulia.  
\- Te hubieras perdido a Frankie en acción.  
\- ¿Por qué hablan de Frankie?  
\- Mírala Sirena, ya tiene nuevo novio.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Ay, ¿en serio con Porter?  
\- ¿Qué pasa con Porter, Avea?  
\- Es tan guapo... ¿no le importa su reputación? De verdad que Frankie se queda con los mejores, no es justo.  
\- Estoy segura que Porter no es su novio...  
\- A Spectra la va a revivir verla con su novio...  
\- Terminaron hace poco.  
\- Noooo, ¿Frankie habrá hecho que terminen?  
\- No digas eso Avea, Spectra es muy problemática y eso a Porter lo cansó.  
\- Pues dile a tu primo que mejor no se junte con alguien como Frankie.  
\- Estoy segura que no están saliendo.  
\- Sirena siempre defendiéndola...

¿Tendrá razón Sirena? Encima está tan bella hoy, me gusta cuando no usa tanto maquillaje. Ese vestido es nuevo. Se ve radiante cuando usa rosa. ¿Pero de qué hablo? Reacciona Neigh... pero ya son 2 semanas desde que la besé por última vez. La quiero de vuelta a mi lado con todo mi ser... pero se que no estaría bien. La he encontrado tantas veces en mis sueños. Toco su piel tan suave. Juego con su cabello. Lucho con mi alma, con mi corazón... para olvidarla pero sigo pensando tanto en ella. Bueno, ha pasado poco tiempo. Al menos ya pude parar de llorar. Es tan difícil calmar mis sentimientos cada que la veo. No la tengo fácil. Tengo que usar todas mis fuerzas para no correr a abrazarla. Lo de Billy, ya no me molesta. Pero verla con Porter... ¿De verdad estará saliendo con él? Ya volví a mi realidad. Mis amigas están de vuelta y yo otra vez soy un desconocido. Es un sufrimiento eterno caminar por los pasillos del colegio y no imaginar que aún tengo mis dedos entrelazados a los de ella.

\- Mira Neigh, ya llegaron sus amigas y se fue con ellas. Sólo las estaba esperando.  
\- No es importante Sirena, ella puede salir con quien quiera. Entre nosotros no queda nada.  
\- Neigh...  
\- Déjalo. Él está feliz de tenernos, no necesita a nadie más.

La necesito a ella.

\- Iré a saludar a Ghoulia, quizás así podré irme temprano.  
\- ¿Voy contigo?  
\- No, gracias.

Por ahora, Bo y yo hemos vuelto a ser amigos. Luego de que la amenacé con no volverle a hablar si seguía intentando ser mi novia se calmó un poco. Fue algo sorpresivo, creí que lucharía más pero me agrada que mi amiga haya vuelto. Mi padre volvió a casa y acusé a mamá con él por toda la presión que me ponía por lo de Bonita. Cuando me vio llorando en mi cuarto, se quedó a dormir conmigo. Me dijo algo parecido a lo que me dijo Clawd, pero que si de verdad esa era mi decisión, me apoyaría. Se disculpó por no haber conocido a mi primer amor. En verdad también lamento que no se hayan conocido.

\- Deberías aprovechar para volver con Frankie.  
\- Ay, no empieces.  
\- Pero tú la amas, ¿no?  
\- Sólo la quise un poco...  
\- No me mientas, miras a la izquierda cuando lo haces. Supongo que así es mejor, son muy diferentes.  
\- Gracias y feliz cumpleaños.  
\- Vamos primito, quizás deberías haberle agradecido a la vida que ella sea tu novia, no terminarla por que sí.  
\- No fue por que sí. Ella me engañó.  
\- Neigh, yo la conozco... ella no pudo haber hecho algo así.  
\- Pero muchos la vieron.  
\- Pues púdrete por tonto.  
\- Siempre tan linda.  
\- Ya, ya ¿y mi regalo?  
\- En tu casa, lo dejé ahí luego del desayuno.  
\- Como llegue a casa y no esté, le mandaré a Frankie tu foto desnudo cuando eras bebé.  
\- No te atreverías.  
\- Pruébame.  
\- Te prometo que ahí estará cuando vuelvas a tu casa.  
\- Eso espero.

Es la zombie más inteligente que conozco, pero vaya que es decidida. Es verdad lo que dijo Sirena, Frankie está sentada con sus amigas. Ese lobo no se me hace familiar. Ah, pero sólo tiene ojos para Clawdeen. Deuce y Cleo usando ropa a juego, como siempre. Gil y Lagoona debatiendo sobre las competencias de mitad de semestre. A Clawd le faltan brazos para abrazar a Dracu. Y Frankie... sola mirando el piso. No tiene cita, ¿eh? ¿Dónde está Porter? Ah, allá con Scarah. ¿Se están... besando? ... ¿Por eso estás triste Frankie? Arruiné tu cita. Bueno, no me siento tan mal. Quizás ya debe estar llegando Billy. Espero que él sí sea tu cita, después de todo, por su culpa terminamos. Ojalá haya valido la pena para ti.

\- Vamos a bailar.  
\- Starbrain no es discoteca.  
\- Pero la música está muy buena, no lo niegues.  
\- No mucho la verdad.  
\- Ghoulia dice que en un rato ya se irá.  
\- Sí, mi prima es así. Tiene que ir a estudiar algo que ya se sabe de memoria.  
\- ¿Nos quedamos?  
\- No, gracias Bo. Quiero ir a casa.  
\- Wow, si Cleo y Deuce bailan, todos se paran con ellos.  
\- Excepto Frankie, no tiene pareja.  
\- Debe estar lamentando que Billy no haya venido.  
\- No hables tonterías Neigh, Frankie en verdad lo vio para dejarle en claro que entre ellos no hay nada ni lo habrá. Hace poco Billy empezó a salir con Roch.

¿Qué?

\- Bueno, es tan mala que ni a Billy consigue.  
\- A mí me hubiera encantado salir con Billy.  
\- Avea, debes mejorar tus gustos... aunque si es guapo... pero tú más Neigh.  
\- ¿En verdad sale con Rochelle?  
\- Sí, incluso Roch y Frankie hicieron una pijamada, ya que a Frankie no le interesa Billy para nada, su amistad sigue intacta. Oh mira un escarabajo...  
\- Sirena, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre la vida de Frankie?  
\- Pues... yo hablo mucho con ella. ¡Es un torito!  
\- ¿Por qué lo haces?  
\- Es que... luego de lo que pasó me sentía tan mal que yo sí la busqué para disculparme. Luego de eso, nos volvimos amigas.  
\- Te está utilizando para llegar a Neigh.  
\- Es obvio Sirena, no dejes que te manipule.  
\- Ay, ya paren. Llevaré al torito a un lugar seguro.

Frankie, en verdad lo hiciste por Rochelle... entonces, puede que lo que dijo Deuce sea cierto. Me duele la cabeza. Estoy empezando a sentir que no debí creer lo que decía Heat. Un momento... Mi Frankie... ¿está llorando? Debo ir, no puedo verla así. Debo arreglar las cosas. No te vayas Frankie, voy por ti.

\- Miaaaaaauuu... Hola Neighthan.  
\- Estoy de salida Toralei.  
\- Oh vamos, que bueno es verte bien.  
\- ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Resultaste ser alguien muy interesante.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Supe que también estabas engañando a Frankie con Bonita. Al mismo tiempo que ella se veía con Billy.  
\- ¿De dónde sacas esos inventos?  
\- Miaaauuuu... Pues, de la misma Frankie. Pensaste que ella sale con Porter, en realidad sale con quien menos te lo imaginas. Pero no le puedes reclamar nada, claro. Ella sabe que Bonita iba a tu cuarto, que le tocaste una canción. Puede incluso que se haya visto con Billy para vengarse.

¿Qué demonios?

\- Toralei, ¿puedes irte con tu veneno a otro lado?  
\- O sea, ¿niegas todo lo que dije?  
\- Es verdad que Bonita estaba en mi cuarto y que le toqué una canción.  
\- ¿Cuando Frankie aún era tu novia?  
\- Sí, Frankie aún era mi novia... pero...  
\- Listo, gracias. Ya conseguí lo que quería.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?

_*- Sí, Frankie aún era mi novia.*_

\- ¿¡Me grabaste!?  
\- Y se lo enseñaré a todos si te atreves a volver con Frankie.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?  
\- Cof, cof...Lo siento Neigh, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil. Tenemos que ser novios.  
\- Bonita, ¿qué hiciste?  
\- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Además, Frankie ya va a volver con Holt.  
\- Sí, seguro.  
\- Bueno, te vuelves mi novio o todos escuchan tu grabación. Frankie te odiará y serás el nuevo infiel de Monster High.  
\- ¿Infiel? Esa grabación no dice nada  
\- Entonces... arriésgate a que Frankie te odie.  
\- No es justo...  
\- ¿Sí o no?  
\- Esto no hará que te quiera, ¡al contrario!  
\- ¿¡Sí o no!?  
\- ...Sí... esto no se va a quedar así...  
\- Con el tiempo te enamorarás de mí.

Bonita, me las vas a pagar. ¿Te aliaste con Toralei para esto? Ni siquiera eran amigas. Siempre dijiste lo mal que te caía esa minina. Un momento... fue Toralei la que... supuestamente había escuchado a Frankie hablar de mi madre. Pero... Bonita y Toralei trabajan juntas en esto. Bonita sabía que mi madre no quería a Frankie... ella se lo pudo contar en cualquier momento. Ay no, ¿qué hice? Que estúpido soy... me han utilizado. Justo cuando quería hablar con Frankie me doy cuenta de todo lo que hicieron... Mi lady, perdóname. Fui yo quién arruinó lo nuestro.


	26. Estoy perdida

\- Frankie, para, ¿qué sucede?  
\- Déjame en paz.  
\- Frankie, vengo en son de paz.  
\- Eres la última persona que quiero cerca.  
\- Vamos, no soy Holt. Yo sí te quise, aún lo hago.  
\- Piérdete Jackson.  
\- No llores, dime qué sucede.  
\- No pienso hablar contigo ni hoy ni nunca.  
\- Fran, sabes que yo soy diferente a Holt.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces por qué nunca me defendiste.  
\- Andy nos dijo varias cosas... le creímos.  
\- Sí, claro.  
\- Escucha, Holt estaba tan dolido que me prohibió acercarme a ti.  
\- Me voy.  
\- Fran, no te pido que me entiendas. Pero tengo la esperanza que algún día volvamos a ser amigos. ¿Lo recuerdas? Antes de ser novios, éramos grandes amigos. Nos contábamos todo.  
\- Tú y Holt inventaron toda clase de rumores sobre mí. Todos en el colegio me miran mal. ¿Crees que podría perdonarte algo así?  
\- Oye, nos dolió mucho que terminara nuestro amor.  
\- ¿Y eso justifica que me hicieran tanto daño?  
\- No... perdónanos... te lo pido.

Wow, no esperaba eso.

\- No.  
\- Fran, te prometo que si nos perdonas, Holt y yo haremos todo para que los rumores se acaben.  
\- Ah, ¿y si no los perdono crearán más rumores?  
\- Claro que no. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y has sufrido mucho por nuestra culpa. Sólo queremos arreglarlo.

¿Por qué ahora? Algo traman, no les creo nada.

\- Pues ya es muy tarde Jackson.  
\- Sólo piénsalo, podríamos arreglar todo esto.  
\- Ah, que bonito, aquí no pasó nada. Así no funcionan las cosas Jackson. Tú y Holt me destruyeron.  
\- Fran, lo sabemos. Déjame poco a poco arreglar las cosas.  
\- No quiero nada de ti. Ni de Holt. Ni de nadie. ¡Déjenme en paz!

Argh, juro que los detesto. Lo siento Ghoulia, lo siento chicas. No pude aguantar más sentirme así. Tan sola. Neigh tan cerca, pero en realidad tan lejos. Todas mis monstruo amigas felices, enamoradas y yo sufriendo en silencio. Neigh sigue tan guapo como siempre. Su sonrisa me hace perder el control. Soy un alma en pena. ¿Y ahora que se ha creído Jackson para venir a hablarme como si nada pasara? Para electrocutarlo. Al final Porter se empató con Scarah, eso está mejor. Así Neigh se da cuenta que no era mi cita. Aunque para como nos llevamos ahora... ni siquiera me mira. Incluso si Porter se quedaba a mi lado toda la fiesta, él no se hubiera enterado porque parece que ya no existo para él.

\- ¿Qué pasó princesa?  
\- Nada, mamá. Estaré en mi cuarto.  
\- No Frankie, dime, ¿qué te sucede?  
\- Es sólo que... snif... vi a Neigh en la fiesta de Ghoulia y en verdad parece que ni existo.  
\- Hija, si actúa así es porque nunca te quiso.  
\- Snif... Yo sí sentía que me quería.  
\- Pequeña, sólo acostúmbrate a eso. No ha dudado en ningún momento desde que terminaron.  
\- Es que yo le fallé...  
\- Frankie, yo pienso que no eras tan especial para él.  
\- Snif, sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto.  
\- Te dejaron estas flores.  
\- ¿De quién son?  
\- No dice.  
\- ¿Serán de Neigh?  
\- Lo dudo mucho.  
\- Tienes razón... si fueran de él, me hubiera dicho algo.  
\- Hija, son girasoles. Como los que te regalaba el desperdicio de Holt...  
\- Es verdad, Neigh no me regalaba girasoles. Sabe que no me gustan tanto.  
\- Es suficiente con lo de mencionar al zombie.  
\- Mitad unicornio.  
\- Hija, por favor. Mira como te tiene. Lo ves en una fiesta y te pones a llorar.  
\- Es que todas mis amigas están felices con sus novios y yo mirando a mi amor de lejos... buaaaaaaaaaa...  
\- Bueno, pero no sale con la polilla, ¿no?  
\- Por ahora no, snif.

BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI

_''¡Frankie! ¿por qué te fuiste? Llámame.''_

Es cierto, no me despedí de las chicas.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing

_\- Lo siento Lagoona, es que me sentí un poco mal._  
_\- Frankie, habla Cleo._  
_\- Eh, amiga. Disculpa que me fui así..._  
_\- ¡No le digas!_  
_\- ¿Dracu?_  
_\- ¡No te atrevas!_  
_\- ¿Qué sucede?_  
_\- Frankie, lo siento pero Neigh está de la mano de Bonita._

¿Qué?

_\- ..._  
_\- Amiga lo siento, lo que dice Cleo es cierto._  
_\- Frankie, no entendemos nada. Salieron un momento y cuando volvieron estaban de la mano._

Me duele el pecho.

_\- ¿Amiga?_  
_\- Frankie, reacciona._  
_\- ...Chicas... ¿están juntos?_  
_\- Sí, están bailando. Aunque la cara de Neigh no es de alegría._  
_\- ... ¿pero están juntos?_  
_\- Lo siento Frankie, no entendemos qué pasó, en serio._  
_\- La polilla mugrosa esta se está tomando mil fotos con él. Está que disfruta esto. Pero Neigh no quita la mirada del suelo._  
_\- ¿Habrá perdido una apuesta?_  
_\- No creo Clawdeen. Bueno, supongo que por fin decidieron estar juntos._  
_\- Frankie, todos sabemos que Neigh no la quiere._  
_\- Pero prefiere estar con ella que escucharme._  
_\- Fran, te dije que hables con él. Vuelve a la fiesta, hay que separarlos._  
_\- No, recuerda la grabación de Bonita. Puede que Neigh no esté muy contento, pero desde antes que terminemos ya se había acercado a ella._  
_\- Frankie, él sólo la ve como una amiga._  
_\- Ya no. Tengo que colgar chicas, hablamos luego._

Click.

No hagas un escándalo. Mi mamá lo va a tomar muy mal si pierdo el control. Calma, me voy a mi cuarto. Sube tranquila.

\- Les pondré agua y las subo a tu escritorio, ¿sí?

Si hablo lloraré. Sólo asiente con la cabeza. Camina, faltan pocos escalones. No digas nada.

\- Hija, si no te gustan las puedo dejar en el comedor.

Neigh está de la mano de Bonita. Ahora ella lo besará, lo abrazará. Ahora a ella le dirá mi lady. La llevará a su casa. Cenará con sus padres.

\- ¿Fran...kie?

Lo perdí. O me perdí. Siento un huracán en la cabeza... y en el pecho. Neigh ha cedido al amor de Bonita. ¿O también la ama? Pero el dijo que lo único que quería era ser mi novio. Sí, pero cuando le dije que lo amaba, me dijo que él no. Claro que Dracu puede que tenga razón y sólo dijo eso porque estaba molesto. ¿Le dirá a bonita que la ama?

\- Frankie, ¡despierta!  
\- Mamá...  
\- Ay hija, no hablabas, me preocupé.  
\- Si ahorita me desarmas, me recargas y me vuelves a armar, ¿podrías modificar mi memoria?  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Neigh...than... parece ser que...snif... ahora sí está saliendo con Bonita...  
\- Ay, mi amor... lo siento tanto.  
\- ¿Podrías modificar mi memoria?  
\- No digas tonterías Frankie, si hago eso puede que olvides a tus amigas o incluso a nosotros.  
\- Por favor... te lo ruego...snif...  
\- No hija, se que debe dolerte mucho. Pero es parte de tu aprendizaje. Con el tiempo, sanarás todo.  
\- Entonces cámbiame de colegio.  
\- Pero, ¿tus amigas?  
\- Seguiré viéndolas en mi tiempo libre.  
\- ¿Estás segura?  
\- ...Sí...  
\- No lo sé...  
\- Por favor...

No puedo con el llanto. He llorado más en dos semanas que lo que he llorado en toda mi vida.

\- Bueno, el lunes podemos hacer el papeleo, BuenaSangre lo entenderá...  
\- Me voy a dormir.  
\- ¿No cenarás?  
\- No.  
\- Debes cenar Frankie, te puedes enfermar.  
\- Por una noche... estaré bien.  
\- Bebé, si esto sucede es por que él no era el príncipe de tu cuento.  
\- snif...Hubiese querido escribir el cuento yo misma...  
\- Lo sé, pero así no funciona...  
\- Estaré bien mamá...  
\- Igual te prepararé cena.  
\- Gracias...

...

No sé que decir.

...

Sólo sé que... me duele todo. Me duele mucho.

...

Tal vez... es así cómo debía ser todo... quizás la vida sólo me lo prestó un momento... pero...

...

El inevitable nudo en la garganta que no me pide permiso y sale empujando todo por mis ojos.

...

No quise hablarle porque... tenía toda la esperanza de que me extrañe tanto como yo a él... y eso lo haga escucharme. Pero... no me buscaba porque a quién quiere es a Bonita.

...

Me duele aceptarlo, pero... nuestra historia ha acabado. Ya no puedo seguir amándolo. Ya no puedo cuidarlo, protegerlo. Sonreír con él, caminar de su lado. Ya no volveré a besarlo.

...

No sé cómo puedo tener aún lágrimas... ya no... ya no me pertenece tu futuro. Tu presente. Ya no me pertenece tu amor. Te he perdido ahora sí. No puedo interferir en una relación. No puedo hacer sufrir a otra chica. No puedo interferir en tu felicidad.

...

Porque es así, la elegiste a ella para que te haga feliz. Neigh... me iré, para que mi presencia no te incomode más. Me iré para que seas feliz sin ningún impedimento.

...

Sólo hay oscuridad en mi cuarto. Mi almohada está empapada. Y mi corazón me pide que paren las puñaladas. No quiero volver a comer... no quiero volver a despertar... Neigh... estoy perdida sin ti.


	27. Todo cuadra

\- Ahora sí te pasaste.

Frankie es todo para mí. De alguna forma debo lograr verla. De alguna forma tengo que arreglar esto.

\- En serio Neigh, así decías que la querías de verdad.

Tiene que entender. Todo lo que me dolió, todo lo que hicieron los otros para separarnos.

\- ¡Eras mi amigo!

Ella es todo lo que tengo, todo lo que quiero. No puedo seguir viviendo así. Frankie, debo hacerte entender.

\- ¡Haznos caso!  
\- ¡Estoy pensando!  
\- ¿Y porqué no pensaste antes de hacer todo esto?

Sin ella no puedo seguir viviendo.

\- Debe estar llorando en su casa. Apagó su celular.  
\- No puedo ir a verla.  
\- No sé que haces pero arreglas todo. ¡Ahora!  
\- Deuce, yo también estoy destrozado.  
\- No nos importa. Ve por ella.  
\- No quiero nada de esto Gil.  
\- Entendía que eras un terco de lo peor, pero ¿por qué tenías que ponerte de novio con Bonita?  
\- Me está obligando.  
\- Que te importe poco, que publique el audio. Se lo explicas a Frankie.  
\- Como si fuera tan fácil.  
\- Ella tendrá que entender que así como a ella le inventaron cosas, igual a ti.  
\- Es un audio.  
\- Tú tenías una foto.  
\- Además, el audio sólo dice que le tocaste una canción a Bonita cuando Frankie aún era tu novia.  
\- No mencionada besos, ni nada por el estilo.  
\- Nosotros la llevaremos con engaños y tú hablarás con ella.  
\- Y más te vale que termines con Bonita cuanto antes.  
\- Lo sé. Al menos no me obligó a besarla.  
\- Es de lo peor, aliarse con Toralei para separarlos.  
\- Te apuesto que Heat también. Sabe los sentimientos de Bonita así que fue un arma perfecta.  
\- Es verdad, ella podía proporcionarle mayor información y todo se volvió creíble.  
\- Ya sé que podemos hacer por mientras.

Eres un completo tonto Neighthan Rot. Pero aunque descubra que todo lo que nos separó fue planeado por Heat y Holt, ¿era cierto eso de que Frankie me ama? De verdad, ¿a mí? Mi Frankie hermosa, yo claro que te amo. Pero ¿cómo es posible que tú tengas tan mal gusto? He estado viviendo sin tu sonrisa, ahogándome vivo. ¿Qué estará pasando por tu mente ahora mismo? Por favor, sé que he sido un tonto, pero no creas ni por un segundo que quiero a Bonita. Dame el beneficio de la duda... que yo no te di. Ay, lo siento tanto mi princesa. Lo voy a arreglar, te lo prometo.

\- ¿De quién es esta casa?  
\- Tú espera.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Buenas noches señor Invisible, ¿está Billy?  
\- Hola Deuce, ¿cómo está tu madre?  
\- Bastante bien, gracias.  
\- A estos dos jóvenes no los conozco.  
\- Este es Gil Webber y este joven es Sloe Moe.  
\- Es un gusto señor.  
\- Buenas noches Sr. Invisible.  
\- Oh, no me suenan mucho sus nombres. El gusto es todo mío.  
\- Todos son de nuestro año.  
\- Bueno Deuce, Billy está en su cuarto. Suban con confianza.

La casa de Invisibilly. ¿Por qué no le dijo Deuce mi verdadero nombre? Debe ser por precaución. ¿Pero que podríamos conseguir aquí?

\- Billy, si te atreves a gritar o a intentar echarnos te juro que te volveré piedra y te dejaré caer de la ventana.  
\- ¡Deuce! ¿Quién te dejó entrar?  
\- Tu padre.  
\- Váyanse.  
\- Oh, no entendiste mi afectuoso saludo.  
\- Somos 3. Responde nuestras preguntas y no te haremos daño.  
\- Que él se vaya.  
\- Billy, eres mejor que esto.  
\- Nunca fuiste de nuestro grupo, pero te conocemos.  
\- Nunca me dejaron que me junte con ustedes como a él.  
\- La princesa está celosa.  
\- Es la verdad.  
\- ¿Acaso nos contabas tus cosas?  
\- No, pero pudieron invitarme a pasar el rato.  
\- Que los amigos de Rochelle te inviten.  
\- ¿Es verdad que sales con ella?  
\- No tengo por qué hablar contigo.  
\- ¿Por qué me odias? Si sales con Rochelle, deberías dejar de sentir lo que sea que sientas por Frankie.  
\- Tú me la quitaste.  
\- En realidad, Neigh le quitó la oportunidad a todos desde el inicio.  
\- Es verdad, aunque hubieras sido el mejor monstruo, ella siempre lo quiso a él.  
\- Y te lo dijo. Fue sincera contigo. Pero no le creíste.  
\- Ni siquiera eran amigos.  
\- Billy, no tenemos muchas ganas de perder el tiempo.  
\- ¿Quién te dijo que hables con Frankie?  
\- Nadie.  
\- ¿Quién te dijo que la abraces al despedirte?  
\- Nadie.  
\- Ok, no quieres hablar.  
\- Entonces, ya que tú no sabes nada, Rochelle es la que estaba confabulada con Heat y Holt.  
\- Claro, ellos le dijeron que haga lo que sea para que Frankie hable contigo.  
\- A Frankie le encantará saber que fue Roch la que le puso la trampa.  
\- Seguro dejan de ser amigas.  
\- No te metas con Rochelle. Ella es buena amiga.  
\- Pero tú no sabes nada, entonces es raro que haya hecho todo lo que hizo sin que nadie le diga nada.  
\- Rochelle no tiene nada que ver...  
\- A Frankie le encantará entender por fin quién la separó de Neigh. De seguro no le vuelve a hablar en su vida.

Son malignos.

\- Está bien, te diré lo que sé. Sólo no metas a Roch en esto.  
\- Buen chico.  
\- Empieza Billy.  
\- No me molestes Neighthan. Sólo lo haré por mi novia.  
\- Que bueno, por fin aprendiste a proteger a tu novia, ahora habla para que yo recupere a la mía.  
\- Bueno... Holt se me acercó. Me dijo que le daba pena que Frankie me haya engañado también. Le dije que no fue así. Y la verdad, que ya no importaba porque Rochelle se me había declarado.  
\- Sigue...  
\- El primer mensaje que le mandé a Frankie fue con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Quería que me aconseje, antes que novios, éramos amigos.  
\- No entiendo por qué paras...  
\- No pensaba volver a molestarla, la veía... feliz contigo. Pero cometí el error de contarle sobre ese mensaje a Holt. El actuó cómo si de verdad le importara mi vida. Me dijo que lo que hice estuvo muy bien. Que debía lograr hablar con Frankie y arreglar todo.  
\- Ese desgraciado.  
\- De verdad sabe manipular a los demás. Me dijo que le importaba que yo esté bien. Que Rochelle era muy buena chica, y que aunque todos hablen mal de Frankie, los dos merecíamos cerrar nuestro capítulo de manera buena. Empezó a buscarme seguido. Me decía que esto era importante. Pero le dije que Frankie no respondía mis mensajes...  
\- ¿Ves? Lo ignoraba por completo.  
\- Sí, gracias... bueno el caso es que me dijo que Rochelle podía ayudar. Él fue el de la idea de rechazar a Rochelle y decirle que si Frankie y yo no quedábamos como amigos, lo nuestro no funcionaría. Me dijo que sólo así me sentiría bien y podría ser feliz con Roch... y yo le creí. Su manera de hablar... de aparentemente interesarse por mi bienestar...  
\- Eres un inútil Billy...  
\- Deuce, en verdad sabe lo que hace. Sabe qué decir para que le creas. Para que confíes en él. No quise hacer llorar a Roch, y luego Frankie me dijo que quería verme. Primero, mi corazón pensó que tendría una oportunidad... pero ella fue muy clara. Me dijo lo mucho que...te quería... lo feliz que estaba. Y que jamás regresaríamos. Holt sí atinó en eso, primero me sentí lastimado pero la vi tan feliz que luego me sentí en paz. Lo del abrazo fue mi idea, pero te juro Neighthan, lo hice porque ella antes era mi amiga. No quería lastimarla.  
\- Lograste que nos separaran.  
\- Eso lo hiciste tú. Al creer todo lo que te dijeron, pero no te culpo. Si Heat es como Holt, supo que decirte, que cosas le creerías. Yo reaccioné cuando era muy tarde... de verdad quería hablar con Frankie, disculparme. Pero me sentía tan mal conmigo mismo. Fui tan tonto de caer, de confiar en la persona en la que nunca debí confiar. Le fallé por completo a Frankie, aún cuando yo sabía todo lo que sufrió.  
\- Gracias por decirnos todo esto.  
\- Roch casi me termina cuando le confesé todo. Le prometí que cuando pudiera arreglarlo lo haría, aunque moría de miedo por confesar todo lo que hice.  
\- Todo lo hizo Holt, él es el único culpable.  
\- Pero Deuce, yo sabía cómo era y aún así caí.  
\- Heat y Holt hicieron un plan muy elaborado, pero nosotros somos igual de culpables al hacerles caso.

Me las va a pagar. Lo juro. Pero lo más importante ahora es encontrar a mi Lady. Debo hablar con ella, debo hacer lo que debí hacer desde el inicio. Frankie, volviste a ser víctima de ese desquiciado y yo no estuve ahí para protegerte. Si arreglo todo esto, no volveré a dejarte sola. Es una promesa de por vida.

\- Ay, no es en serio Neigh.  
\- ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! El colegio no abre si no hasta las 7:00am y las clases no empiezan hasta las 8:00am...  
\- Tenemos que llegar primero. Ustedes asegúrense de apartar a Frankie.  
\- ¿Por qué le hicimos caso en lo de quedarnos a dormir?  
\- Por la lassagna que hizo su madre.  
\- Es cierto.  
\- Rápido, me ducharé primero.  
\- ¿Tienes agua dulce?  
\- Irás sucio Gil.  
\- Los detesto... ¡pero me alegra que otra vez estemos juntos los tres!  
\- No te pongas sentimental, pero yo también. Esta es la misión que nos une de vuelta.  
\- ¿Somos como la ghoul squad? Luego vamos de compras, ahora tenemos que encontrar a mi novia.  
\- ¡Sí señor!

Estoy hiperactivo. ¿Cómo empiezo? Si Bonita me ve hará un escándalo. Pero necesito que Frankie me escuche antes de terminar con Bo, así estará lista y el audio no la afectará tanto. Bien, ¿si me tira una cachetada? Tendré que soportarlo. Si empieza a llorar la cargaré, me la llevaré a donde ella quiera. Y no la soltaré todo el día. Pobre Billy, creo que luego de esto, sí podremos ser amigos. Admitiste tu culpa. Yo debí admitir la mía desde un principio. Mi Frankie no podía ser así, y puede que en verdad me ame. Ahora sí, todo cuadra.


	28. Ahora yo te dejo ir

\- Mi cielo, por supuesto que aceptará cuando se entere todo lo que ha sufrido nuestra princesa.  
\- Frankie... si en cualquier momento decides cambiar de opinión, te apoyaremos sin dudarlo.

No sé para qué despierto. O bueno, sí sé. Por mis padres. Ellos son la única razón por la que sigo respirando. Oh, aquí viene. El recuerdo de saber que Neigh y Bonita son novios. También viene él. El dolor ininterrumpido en mi pecho.

\- Hija, ¿nos estás escuchando?  
\- En verdad uno extraña el sol cuando empieza a hacer frío.  
\- Y sólo sabes que estabas arriba cuando te das cuenta que estás abajo.  
\- Ay, no empiecen con sus rarezas.  
\- Ven mi niña, no llores otra vez.  
\- Es que me duele mucho.  
\- Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, pero cuando todo esto pase entenderás el por qué de tanto sufrimiento.  
\- Snif... No quiero vivir más...  
\- Frankie, estás muy chiquita para tanto sufrimiento.  
\- Y demasiado hermosa.  
\- Siempre estaremos a tu lado.  
\- Toma una ducha. Ponte tu mejor vestido y vamos a ese colegio. Que la última vez que te vea, se de cuenta lo idiota que está siendo al dejarte ir...  
\- Amor, no creo que eso.  
\- Puede ser. Al menos me iré dejándole un último recuerdo. Un adiós.  
\- Un adiós del que se arrepentirá toda su vida.  
\- Me gusta, estaré lista en poco tiempo.

Aunque encontré cómo sonreír para dejar de preocuparlos, no es tan mala idea. Claro que si me mira, últimamente no me mira para nada. Bonita debe habérselo prohibido. Si me amara, aunque sea voltearía la mirada. Pero no, soy completamente insignificante para él. Me queda poco acondicionador terrorífico. Veamos, ¿el turquesa o el gris? Definitivamente debo ir con mis botas Chanel. Entonces debe ser el turquesa, así tendré mejor contraste.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

\- Deben ser las chicas, no creo que...

_*Número Desconocido*_

¿Eh?

_\- ¿Aló?_

_\- Buen día, quisiera comunicarme con Frankie Stein._

_\- Ella habla, ¿quién es?_

_\- ¿No sabes saludar?_

No puede ser.

_\- ¡Sra. Rot! Buenos días._

_\- Frankie, sé que ya te enteraste que mi hijo inició una relación con Bonita el día de ayer._

_\- Bueno, sí..._

_\- Te voy a pedir que no lo vuelvas a buscar._

_\- Yo no lo he buscado..._

_\- Lo sé, y deseo que mantengas tu distancia. Ayer tuvimos una cena con los padres de Bonita, se acordó que cuando Neigh termine el instituto, se comprometerá con ella oficialmente. No debes interferir, por si no lo sabías, el padre de Bonita y mi esposo han conseguido un acuerdo que involucra demasiado dinero. Si el lazo entre nuestros hijos se viera afectado, igual sería con su negocio. No podemos perder este contrato. Va vinculado con el futuro de mi hijo. Sin este, no podrá estudiar en alguna universidad. _

_\- Sra. Rot, Entiendo perfectamente los sentimientos de Neigh. Incluso sin ese contrato, ya he entendido todo. No volveré a molestar a Neigh con mis sentimientos ahora que se que no son correspondidos._

_\- Me agrada oír eso, no eres tan tonta como pensé. Neigh no te lo pudo comentar, pero tuvimos muchos problemas financieros. El futuro de mi Neigh está en riesgo y sólo el padre de Bonita puede salvarlo. Te deseo felicidad a pesar de todo, siempre y cuando sea lejos de mi hijo. Adiós._

Click.

Wow. Y yo que ya me había calmado el llanto. Bueno Neigh, con más razón esta debe ser nuestra despedida definitiva. Postergaré mi llanto hasta después de verte, o pareceré un sapo hinchado. Te diré adiós, caballero bello. Te amo mucho, pero ya no eres mío.

BIBIBIBIBIBIBI

Estoy segura que no quiero ver los mensajes de la Sra. Rot amenazándome. Mejor sólo me preocupo por arreglarme.

\- Hija ese celular suena y suena.  
\- Ni siquiera lo veo. Deben ser mis amigas, me pondrán mil peros y no me dejarán irme. Mejor hacemos el trámite y me despido de ellas. Así no podrán detenerme.  
\- Me duele mucho que decidas dejar Monster High.  
\- A mí igual, pero es por un bien mayor.

Mi bello colegio. Mis hermanas Dracu, Cleo, Clawdeen y Lagoona. Mis cómplices Deuce y Gil. Mis grandes amigos Clawd, Rochelle, Ghoulia, Venus, Abby y Sirena. Incluso echaré de menos a Billy y a Porter. Y Neighthan... sin duda eres lo que mi corazón siempre extrañará. Lo que nunca quise perder. Lo que debí cuidar más. Ahora tengo el peso grande que tu madre ha puesto en mí. Por algunos instantes sentí la necesidad de competir con bonita por tu amor. Pero lo de tu madre sentenció todo.

\- Mi amor, lo mejor es que primero hablemos con BuenaSangre los dos solos. Dependiendo como va todo, podrás entrar.  
\- Esperare aquí.  
\- Puedes buscar a tus amigos por mientras.  
\- Es temprano, falta alrededor de una hora para sus clases.  
\- Ve a despedirte de tu colegio entonces.

Es verdad, este vendría a ser mi último paseo por el colegio. Me pregunto si me encontraré a alguien. Mi locker, la cafeterroría. Los espejos del baño, el gimnasio. Mi uniforme de asustadora. Neigh tropezando con esa puerta. Las catacumbas. La bulla de todos cuando tocaba el timbre. Neigh cuando rompió aquel cuadro. La oficina de BuenaSangre. El laboratorio. El trofeo de redacción de Neigh. El patio y los árboles que plantaba Venus. El escudo de MH. La sonrisa de Neigh. Su cabello largo. Su cuerno curador. Su mano tan cálida. Sus ojos como el cielo. ¡Ay rayos! Disculpe Sra. Rot, pero yo podría tratar mucho mejor a Neigh de lo que jamás lo tratará Bonita. Lo cuidaría, lo amaría. Me casaría con él, y lo haría feliz por siempre si sólo pudiera...

\- ¡FRANKIE!

Ahora incluso me estoy imaginando su voz.

\- ¡Frankie detente por favor!

Mi imaginación está mejor cada día.

\- Frankie, sólo escúchame un momento.

Oh, ahora mi imaginación tiene acceso al tacto y esa es su mano en la mía.

\- Frankie, abre los ojos.

¿Eh?

\- Neighthan... ¿qué haces?  
\- Necesito que me escuches. Deuce, Gil y yo estamos tratando de ubicarte desde temprano pero no contestabas tu celular.

Oh, eran ellos...

\- ¿Para qué me buscaban?  
\- Frankie, ahora entiendo todo. Esto lo planeó Holt desde el principio. Incluso Heat era mi amigo para que Holt pudiera vigilarme.  
\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?  
\- Billy... sé que no lo buscaste porque lo quisieras. Sé que no pasó nada aquella vez.

Ay, no... no debería aceptar sus abrazos pero se siente tan bien.

\- Neigh suéltame, podría vernos tu novia...  
\- Ella sólo sale conmigo porque me obligó.  
\- ¿Cómo que te obligó?  
\- Escucha Frankie, cuando viste la vincha en mi cuarto, cuando estuve enfermo... Avea y Bonita estuvieron en mi cuarto justo antes que tú. Mi mamá las llamó y no te lo dije por que esa vez estabas muy preocupada... yo no quería hacerte sentir peor...  
\- Neighthan, ¿por qué me dices todo esto?  
\- Espera, también hay otra cosa. Cuando el padre de Bonita tuvo el accidente, hablé con ella por teléfono. Me pidió que le cantara, así que atiné a tocarle una canción por teléfono. Jamás significó nada, es más, luego de acabar la canción entendí que nuestra amistad había terminado. Tampoco te lo conté porque no quería que te sientas celosa porque le toqué una canción.

El audio...

\- Espera, entiendo todo eso. Pero... el hecho es que ahora tú eres novio de ella.  
\- Me tiene amenazado con decirte esas cosas.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Lo juro. Como te dije, hablé con Billy, sé que es novio de Rochelle. Me puse tan celoso al verte abrazándolo, pero ahora entiendo que sólo me querías a mí. Lo hiciste por tus amigos, por su bien... por Rochelle y por... Billy.

Mi pecho... cómo hubiese querido que me dijera todo esto antes. Pero ahora... con lo que me dijo su madre...

\- Neigh, gracias por entenderlo todo... pero tu lugar es con Bonita.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Ella es tu novia ahora.  
\- Sólo por que me tiene chantajeado...  
\- No lo creo. Sé que siempre la quisiste. No nos engañemos más, lo nuestro no funciona.  
\- Frankie, se que te lastimé al no cuidarte, sé que ya no te merezco, pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Me voy a morir ahorita mismo. Su rostro con esas palabras... como quería que me dijera todo eso antes.

\- Neigh... lo siento pero... ahora... ahora que te vi con Bonita... entiendo que lo nuestro fue un... error...  
\- ¡No! Ambos nos equivocamos... pero eso no significa que no nos querramos...  
\- Neigh, yo ya sé que quiero en mi futuro... tú aún...  
\- Te prometo que lo decidiré pronto. Iré a la universidad... y lucharemos juntos.

No irás a la universidad si estamos juntos.

\- Neigh, ya está todo dicho. Si... me hubieras querido de verdad... no hubieras creído en las mentiras de nadie.  
\- Lo sé, sé que así luce, pero sí te quiero. Tenía tanto miedo...  
\- ¿Miedo de qué?  
\- Lo que pasó... me confirmó lo que tanto temía... no ser suficiente para ti.

En verdad eres más que suficiente... eres perfecto...

\- Neigh... sólo ve con Bonita.  
\- Iré, pero a terminar con esa farsa de una vez.  
\- No... Neigh...serás feliz con ella.  
\- No, a quién quiero es a ti... acéptame por favor...

No llores...

\- Neigh, debo irme. Justo ahorita mis padres están solicitando mi traslado.  
\- Frankie no me dejes...  
\- Tú me dejaste primero.  
\- Dame la oportunidad de arreglarlo...

Por supuesto.

\- No, ya es tarde. Sólo ve... con Bonita...  
\- Frankie, yo te quiero tanto... yo... yo... te amo.

Ay...no...

\- Esa vez... dijiste que no me amabas.

¿En qué momento empezamos a tener público?

\- Era mentira, estaba dolido... te amo tanto Frankie...  
\- Lo siento, yo... yo... debo irme.  
\- Por favor, te lo ruego...  
\- No Neigh, tu novia es Bonita.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí?  
\- Terminamos Bonita.

¡Noooooooooooo!

\- No le hagas caso, está confundido. Yo ya me voy.  
\- Frankie no te vayas...  
\- ¡Déjala! Tú eres mío, y se nota que ella ya dejó de quererte.  
\- No... ella me ama.  
\- ¡Yo te amo Neigh! ¿Ya te olvidas que la engañaste conmigo?  
\- Yo jamás hice tal cosa.  
\- Entonces debo hacer que todos escuchen el audio...  
\- No me importa. Frankie sabe la verdad y no te creerá.

Que ganas de correr y besarlo. Que ganas de restregarle nuestro amor a Bonita. Que ganas de salir de su mano.

\- Neighthan, ya entendí a quién quieres. Lo nuestro no era amor.  
\- Claro que lo era, aún nos amamos.  
\- No Neigh, tú... tenías razón... yo... tú...  
\- Nos amamos de verdad.  
\- ¿Bonita? ¿Neighthan? ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Nada Avea, Neighthan tiene una pequeña crisis, llamaré a su madre.

¡Noooooooooo!

\- Yo me voy, no la llames. Llévate a tu novio.  
\- Ya terminé con ella. Yo soy tu novio, aunque tú no quieras ser mi novia.  
\- ¿Aló?

Ay, no... lo siento Neigh... no quería despedirme así. Te amo.

\- ¡Neigh ya basta! Sabes que lo nuestro no era real, somos tan diferentes. Tú solo fuiste uno más. Nadie importante. Mírate, cómo... podría amarte... tu lugar es con Bonita... siempre lo fue. Déjame ir.

No llores por favor.

\- Fran...kie...  
\- Me voy, sean felices.  
\- Frankie, ¿qué haces?

Deuce

\- ¿Por qué le hablas así?

Draculaura

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

Gil

\- Esta no eres tú.

Cleo

\- Amiga, estás mintiendo.

Lagoona

\- Tú lo amas, no mientas.

Clawd

\- Neigh por fin ha recapacitado.

Clawdeen

Gracias por todo chicos. Lo siento tanto Neigh.

\- Ya me tienen harta... todos ustedes... por eso me cambio de colegio. Nunca lo quise, y ya me aburrí de todos. Hasta nunca...  
\- ¡Frankie! ¡No te vayas!  
\- Déjala Dracu, sus razones debe tener...  
\- ¡Suéltenme, ella no es así!

Lo siento Dracu. El rostro en shock de Neigh... las chicas... los chicos... todos mirando... La sonrisa de Toralei... La cara de victoria de Bonita... Nunca me había sentido más miserable en mi vida. Lo siento tanto tanto tanto Neigh... no lo entenderás... pero es por tu bien. Ahora yo te dejo ir.


	29. Prueba de su amor

\- Vamos a buscarla ahora mismo.  
\- Quizás siempre mintió...  
\- Escúchame bien... tú la amas. snif... Aunque los demás están molestos...snif... tú y yo somos los que realmente conocemos su alma...  
\- Dracu, por favor, ya déjalo. Con todo lo que dijo Frankie, todos estamos dolidos. Él peor...  
\- Pero... mi cachorrito... snif... no sé que está pasando... algo debe haberla obligado a decir esto...  
\- Yo tampoco quisiera creer... pero lastimó así a Neigh...  
\- Deuce, algo está pasando. Snif,snif... sus padres la deben estar presionando... Bonita... o Holt... buaaaaaaaa  
\- Dracu... ella... se ha ido. Ya lo dejó en claro... ¿cómo podría amarme?  
\- Si no luchas por ella ahora no la mereces, ¿me oíste?  
\- ¡Dracu! Ya basta, está sufriendo.  
\- Pero Gil... Frankie no es así...  
\- Ya dejémosla ir... lo decidió así.  
\- ¡No! Algo sucede... ella... ¡Nos necesita!  
\- Draculaura... era cierto. BuenaSangre firmó una solicitud de traslado. En unos días estará en la escuela del este...  
\- ¡Debemos detenerla Lagoona! Todos debemos...  
\- Dracu, sé que no es mala. Puede que tengas razón... y algo está pasando... pero ella lo decidió. Incluso se sinceró... ella no me ama.  
\- Neigh no te rindas, te lo ruego...  
\- Debo irme.

_''Mírate, cómo... podría amarte...''_

Tienes razón mi lady... cómo podrías.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing

Justo ahora...

Riiiiiiiiiiiing

_\- ¿Cómo arcoiris se te ocurre terminar a Bonita?_

_\- No quiero estar con ella._

_\- ¿Te quieres despedir de tus estudios?_

_\- Sí._

_\- ¡Neighthan! A tu padre se le ha subido la presión, vuelve a casa ahora y arregla esto. Trae a Bonita a almorzar y dile que regresas inmediatamente con ella._

_\- No._

_\- Hazme caso unicornio desobediente. Vuelve ahora o te quedarás sin futuro._

Click

Ay madre, te amo, pero no pienso hacerte caso. Iré por mi padre, pero lo de Bonita se acabó. No quiero nada sin Frankie. Siento que han extraído los colores a mi vida. Camino por inercia, no porque quiera. Yo sabía todo lo que implicaba amarte... la posibilidad de perderte. Aún así, no me arrepiento. El poco tiempo que fuiste mía... fui tan feliz. El poco tiempo que fingiste quererme, llenó mi alma por completo. Me quedan los recuerdos... tus manos en las mías. Todos esos momentos, no me los va a arrebatar nadie. Pero el dolor que me has causado... va a estar siempre conmigo. Gracias, por que de verdad sentí que me querías. Yo... no quería creerlo. Pero esas sonrisas, esos abrazos, esos consejos, esos besos, esas reprimendas, ese tiempo que me dedicaste... jamás me arrepentiré de haberte amado. Te di todo, fallé al creer en otros... pero que te amé, y te amo aunque tú no. Aunque no estemos destinados a quedarnos juntos.

\- Padre, ¿te encuentras bien?  
\- Neigh, sólo quiero que seas feliz.  
\- Papá...yo...  
\- No importa lo que diga tu madre, recuperaremos el dinero de tu universidad, ¿sí?  
\- Papá...  
\- Te lo prometo.  
\- Tienes que descansar...  
\- Estoy bien, una bajada de presión no es la gran cosa. En realidad me siento así porque tu madre te obligue a estar con alguien que no amas.

Me siento tan pésimo hijo...

\- Lo hace porque se preocupa por mí.

Aunque la entiendo, no la justifico...

\- Son tonterías. Como es eso de que estés con alguien por dinero. No tiene sentido y te prohíbo que le hagas caso.  
\- Papá, cálmate no te alteres... yo... terminé con Bonita.  
\- Bien hecho, por el dinero no te preocupes.  
\- Papá...

Se que me quiere calmar pero le preocupa mucho perder ese contrato.

\- Tranquilo no dejes ir a la monstruo que amas.  
\- Ella... no me ama...  
\- Entonces haz que te ame.  
\- Se va... se cambia de colegio...  
\- Lo siento... si de verdad es el amor de tu vida... se volverán a juntar...

He vuelto a ser el niño que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su papá cuando destrozó su terrorcicleta al chocar.

\- Tus abrazos siempre me ayudan.  
\- Ve a descansar, estoy bien. Llora todo lo que necesites. Cuando menos lo pienses, estarás mejor.  
\- Gracias papá.

¿Podré dormir? Llorar sí puedo. ¿Podré sanar? Sufrir sí puedo.

¡Paf!

¿Qué fue ese sonido? Fue en mi ventana. ¿Ahora qué? Espero no sea Bonita. Eso es... ¿un murciélago?

\- Ay por fin abriste la ventana.  
\- ¿Draculaura qué haces aquí?  
\- No quieres escucharme así que te traje esto. Se suponía que aún no lo veas... pero sé que cambiará tu opinión sobre Frankie. Seguiré averiguando que le sucede a mi amiga. Debía proyectarse en su boda... pero ya que peligra... necesito medidas desesperadas. Cuando termines de ver esto, ve por Deuce y Gil, y búsquenme.  
\- ¿Pero qué es esto?  
\- Mételo a tu laptop, ¡ahora!

Un disco. ¿Qué podría haber aquí que me haga cambiar de opinión sobre Frankie?

_\- Hola a todos, este es el primer video de Frankie, una historia de amor. Ahora, habla._  
_\- Eh... bueno... soy Frankie. Tengo 14 años y... ay..._  
_\- Y está completamente enamorada de Neighthan Rot._  
_\- ¡Dracu! Yo debía decir eso._  
_\- ¡Pues habla!_  
_\- Neighthan, a Dracu se le ocurrió la idea de grabar esto para cuando nos... casemos. La verdad... me... encantas. No te fijas en mí pero estoy segura que pronto lo harás. Te prometo que no voy a parar hasta que te enamores de mí y así siempre estaremos juntos._  
_\- Ay, que linda._

¿Esto es real? Es Frankie cuando tenía 14 años... estaba enamorada de mí...

_\- ¿Qué haces?_  
_\- Hola a todos... encontré... esta foto de Neighthan en la página de Spectra. Tuve que hacerle mucho zoom, pero ya la tengo. La primera foto de Neighthan que logro tener en mi iTaud._  
_\- ¿Con eso le harás el hechizo de amor?_  
_\- Ay, que tonta. Claro que no, pero así puedo ver su rostro siempre. Míralo, es tan guapo._

Que tierna era hace dos años.

_\- Video número 3. Estamos en el maul, Frankie consiguió un poco de dinero de su abuela, y estamos buscando el atuendo perfecto._  
_\- Neighthan tiene mañana una charla de fotografía en el auditorio. Ya me inscribí, necesito el atuendo perfecto_  
_\- ¿Ya sabes cómo iniciarás la conversación?_  
_\- Primero quiero escuchar su charla y luego veré que dudas tengo._  
_\- Este gris hará que tu piel lo deslumbre._

Recuerdo esa charla, pero Frankie no me preguntó nada al final.

_\- ¡Deja de llorar!_  
_\- Todos se le amontonaron y no me pude acercar. _  
_\- Ya habrán más oportunidades, ¿sí?_  
_\- Debí ir con el vertido gris._

_\- Hola a todos, soy Frankie. Este es el cuarto video, he decidido acercarme a Neighthan sin que sepa que soy yo. Esta carta tiene muchos de mis sentimientos._  
_\- Está muy cursi._  
_\- Dracu no te burles, he puesto lo que me gustaría decirle de frente pero no me atrevo._  
_\- Mañana temprano la dejaremos en su locker. Puede que no reconozca su letra así que veremos que rostro pone._

_Bum Bum... Bum Bum.._. ¿Frankie... era la de las cartas?

_\- Se está riendo..._  
_\- Está sonriendo Frankie._  
_\- La dejó en el locker._

¡¿Frankie es la de las cartas!?

_\- Oh, vamos, cualquiera reaccionaría así ante una admiradora secreta._  
_\- Se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe._

_\- Video número cinco en las hazañas de una monstruo enamorada._  
_\- Me voy a inscribir al curso de lenguas muertas._  
_\- Es broma, ¿no?_  
_\- Es que sé que Neighthan va a ese curso._  
_\- Pero a ti te va horrible en ese curso._  
_\- Así puedo levantar mi promedio..._  
_\- No puedo creer lo que una hace por amor..._

Ahí si recuerdo verla.

_\- ¿Te sentaste con él?_  
_\- Sí pero sólo me sonreía, no me habló ni una vez._  
_\- Que espeso en serio..._  
_\- Es que ahí vamos a estudiar no a socializar._  
_\- Bueno, tendremos que aplicarte doble capa de máscara de pestañas para tu siguiente clase. No podrá resisitirse a eso._

No me creo lo despistado que soy.

_\- Este es el video número 6, Frankie ha dejado su segunda carta de la semana y su cara no podría estar más roja porque Bonita la vio._  
_\- ¡Que vergüenza!, pensó que estaba husmeando y tuve que decirle que me confundí de locker._  
_\- ¿Pero le dejaste la carta?_  
_\- Sí._  
_\- Entonces es un triunfo._  
_\- Ya vámonos._  
_\- ¡No! Ahí viene Neighthan, veamos si la lee._  
_\- Hoy su cabello está tan brillante._  
_\- Shhh, deja escuchar._  
_\- No quiero ver._  
_\- Escóndete, está mirando a los lados. Creo que busca quién le dejó la carta._  
_\- ¿Luce molesto?_  
_\- No en verdad._

Esa carta me gustó mucho. Mis padres habían discutido y justo la carta decía que aunque el día empiece mal depende de uno mismo que mejore.

_\- Video número... ay... estoy tan emocionada que no se qué número de video toca. Frankie está haciendo todo un discurso sobre cómo no cree posible que Neighthan Rot le haya puesto esa trampa al señor Rotten. Mírenla, se ve tan decidida. Manny no puede creer que alguien lo defienda._  
_\- El hecho de que sea tu amigo no significa que no sea probable que haya sido él. Lo vieron saliendo último del salón._  
_\- No lo hago porque sea mi amigo. Uno puede darse cuenta fácilmente la clase de persona que es el joven Rot._  
_\- Jajaja el joven rot. Ya quisiera decir mi esposo._  
_\- Además, ¿quién lo vio salir último del salón? También estaba en esa área. ¿Por qué no sospechamos de ese monstruo también? _

Fue Frankie la que me defendió. Casi me expulsan aquella vez, no me dejaron entrar al juicio. Sentí que estaba perdido a pesar de no haber hecho nada. No lo sabía.

_\- Hola a todos, Frankie lleva 3 semanas dejándole cartas a Neighthan. Hemos descubierto que le gustan, pues sonríe cuando las lee._  
_\- Espero que sea así y no que se burle de mis cursilerías._  
_\- El anonimato te proteje. _  
_\- Ayer hablé con él._  
_\- ¿De qué?_  
_\- Lo vi en la fila del comedor. Estaba con Ghoulia. Pregunté si sólo comían cosas con cerebro._  
_\- Wow, que interesante..._  
_\- Ghoulia empezó a describir todo lo que le gusta. Él sólo miraba el suelo. Quise que él también dijera algo y justo vino Avea, le dijo algo al oído y se fue con ella riéndose. Casi me pongo a llorar. Te juro que fue horrible._  
_\- Ay, pero no creo que Avea le guste. Llevan tiempo como amigos._  
_\- No, pero está Bonita. Siempre se sientan juntos._  
_\- ¿Y?_  
_\- Quizás pierdo mi tiempo y ella es su novia._  
_\- Tú eres mejor._

Wow, en verdad tuvimos varios malentendidos. Aquella vez creí que sólo hablaba con mi prima... no quería interrumpirlas... me puse muy nervioso al tenerla cerca... miraba sus labios cuando no se daba cuenta.

_\- ¡Hola! Video número 9. Frankie consiguió algunos de los afiches del club de lectura de Neighthan y sólo en media hora ya ha pegado la mitad en varios lugares del colegio._  
_\- No grabes esto, se va a preguntar por qué no me metí a su grupo. Pero me moriría si lo tengo tan cerca._  
_\- Frankie tiene miedo de descubrir que Bonita sea novia de Neighthan._  
_\- No podría acercarme a alguien con novia._  
_\- Bueno, sigue pegando los afiches de tu futuro esposo._

Esto me encanta. Me sentía mal los primeros días porque nadie se inscribió. Ahora entiendo porque en la segunda semana llegaron más miembros. Gracias mi lady.

_\- Me lo encontré en la cola._  
_\- ¿Te le declaraste?_  
_\- Ay, ¡claro que no!_  
_\- Bueno, ¿pero sí hablaron?_  
_\- Sólo un poco... como no me contestaba mucho, me puse nerviosa._  
_\- Es mejor que nada._  
_\- Íbamos a votar por Deuce ambos, dice que le cae bien aunque no ha compartido mucho con él._  
_\- ¿y tú que dijiste?_  
_\- Que era el novio de Cleo, que yo sí lo conocía y que es la mejor opción para Terrorteniente._  
_\- ¿Y luego?_  
_\- Luego tonterías como que el clima estaba cambiando... no le gusto Dracu, creo que le incomodó que le hable._  
_\- Quizás te ve muy niña._  
_\- Quizás... hubiese querido que me hable más._  
_\- Ya tendrás otra oportunidad, tranquila._

Frankie... te juro que en mi mente estaba pensando sobre qué buscarte conversación... te juro que yo también pensé que te incomodaba y que sólo me hablabas por cortesía... lo siento tanto...

_\- Deja de llorar._  
_\- Lo vi besándola._  
_\- Ella lo besó a él._  
_\- Pero él no la apartó._  
_\- Ay, Frankie..._  
_\- Hacen bonita pareja...buaaaaaaaa... debo olvidarme de él._  
_\- Pero Frankie..._  
_\- Creo que sí aceptaré a Holt._  
_\- Pero tú quieres a Neighthan._  
_\- Él ya tiene novia, ni sabe que existo. Me debe ver como una niña más..._  
_\- Neighthan, cuando veas esto espero te sientas muy tonto. Hiciste llorar a Frankie al besar a Moánica. Por tu culpa ella se va con Holt, ¿entendiste?_

RAYOS... Fue cuando a Moánica la retaron a besar a un manster... me eligió a mí quién sabe por qué... pero sí la aparté... cuando reaccioné... Moánica es horrible. Ni siquiera la cuento como mi primer beso, porque no fue con mi consentimiento. No tenía idea de que Frankie vio eso.

_\- ¿Le dejaste otra carta?_  
_\- Sí..._  
_\- Si Holt se entera... se armará un problema..._  
_\- Hace tiempo no me grababas..._  
_\- Es que pensé que ahora querías a Holt._  
_\- Nunca dejé de enviarle cartas a Neighthan. Esa zombie no es su novia... quizás sólo lo besó porque... le gustaba... pero él no le ha correspondido._  
_\- No debiste aceptar a Holt, lo vas a hacer sufrir._  
_\- Lo sé, tampoco es que me quiera mucho. Ya vamos muchas peleas, me siento sola estando con él. Lo terminaré cuanto antes._  
_\- Ahora sí debes conquistar a Neighthan._  
_\- ¡Sí!_

_\- Hola, hemos vuelto con los videos. Lo malo es que Frankie se encontró a Neighthan y Bonita caminando abrazados. Y la muy mensa decidió aceptar una cita con Andy para darle celos a Neighthan. El problema es que él ni volteó a mirarla._  
_\- Es el video más cruel que has hecho._  
_\- ¿Andy? ¿En serio? Es guapo pero..._  
_\- No lo conozco._

¿Abrazado con Bonita? Ahm, puede que haya sido cuando su mamá estaba enferma. Que celosa mi lady, solo éramos amigos.


	30. Prueba de su amor 2

_\- Ese Holt me lo va a pagar. Neighthan, cuando veas esto espero entiendas que Frankie sólo le hizo caso a Andy cuando vio lo que vio. En ningún momento le fue infiel a Holt. _  
_\- Si Neighthan escucha lo que está inventando Holt, jamás tendré oportunidad._

Lo escuché tarde, primero no creí. Pero luego te perdí por eso.

_\- He perdido por completo la cuenta de videos que he hecho. Frankie me ha hecho perder mi cita en el spa porque hoy es el concurso de redacción entre escuelas y Neigh es el representante más importante de Monster high._  
_\- No veo a su familia, deberían ser o zombies o unicornios._  
_\- ¿Teníamos que usar nuestros trajes de asustadoras?_  
_\- Así no sospechará cuando nos vea... si nos ve..._  
_\- Arriba esos ánimos que no me hiciste perder mi limpieza facial por gusto._  
_\- Neighthan se ve preocupado, ¿debería acercarme?_  
_\- Ve, tontita. Yo grabo._  
_\- Estaba aquí... lo juro... lo tenía aquí._  
_\- Si no presentas en físico tu poemario, serás descalificado._  
_\- Ya lo sé Venus, juro que lo tenía aquí._  
_\- Dracu, esos vampiros se están riendo mucho._  
_\- Es verdad, son unos pedantes de la escuela de vampiros._  
_\- Quédate aquí._  
_\- Ay no, Frankie se meterá en problemas. ¿Pero dónde estacas ha puesto su poemario Neighthan?_  
_\- Mira lo que encontré._  
_\- ¿Dónde estaba?_  
_\- Oí a los vampiros burlarse de cómo habían escondido el poemario de Neigh bajo las gradas. Contaban con que aun cuando alguien lo encuentre, nadie pueda sacarlo. Así que me saqué una mano, la metí por el agujero y rescaté el poemario._  
_\- Frankie, ¡vampitástico! Llévaselo a Neigh, quizás te invite a salir en agradecimiento._  
_\- No, Dracu... se armarán muchos líos. Sólo haré que mi mano se lo deje cerca._  
_\- Neighthan ganará el concurso de redacción gracias a ti pero no lo sabrá._  
_\- No es gracias a mí, es gracias a su talento._

Wow, fue Frankie quién lo encontró. En verdad gané gracias a ella, fui tan descuidado que lo perdí de vista. Mi Frankie, no lo recordaba pero me encantó verte alentándome cuando me dieron el trofeo. Pensé que sólo cumplías tu labor de asustadora. Gracias mi lady.

_\- Frankie, ¿cómo van las cartas?_  
_\- Las sigo dejando en su locker. Pero la gente me mira tan mal... a veces dejo las cartas con miedo._  
_\- Siempre debes estar acompañada, no te vayan a hacer algo._  
_\- Billy me está acompañando casi siempre. Y Lagoona igual._  
_\- Como quisiera que tengamos las mismas clases._  
_\- Descuida, estaba pensando... firmar las cartas._  
_\- ¿Estás segura?_  
_\- Bueno, puede que por los rumores cuando lo sepa me rechace. Pero quiero intentarlo._  
_\- ¡Esa es mi monstruo!_

Que extraño, nunca firmó las cartas.

_\- Olvídalo, Bonita estaba hablando sobre lo despreciable que es jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Y oí a Neighthan decir que él también odiaba ese tipo de monstruos._  
_\- No significa que hable de ti._  
_\- Pero cuando sepa que era yo quien escribía esas cartas, las odiará._  
_\- Sería un tonto._

Jamás te hubiera odiado al saber que eras tú la de las cartas, te hubiera amado. No te hubiera dejado sola nunca.

_\- ¿Por qué lloras?_  
_\- No soporto las risas de todos cuando paso. No soporto no poder hablar con Neighthan. No soporto que hablen de mí a mis espaldas._  
_\- Ya te hemos dicho que no escuches a nadie. Y podrías acercarte a Neighthan, hablar con él. Aunque sea logra que sea tu amigo._  
_\- Lo quiero tanto Dracu._  
_\- Lo sé, más que nadie._  
_\- Oí a Avea decir que irían los cuatro de vacaciones._  
_\- ¿Los cuatro?_  
_\- Deuce estaba conmigo. Él también escuchó._  
_\- Bueno, esos 4 son amigos._  
_\- Se irá de viaje con ellas por dos semanas... no lo veré... no podré dejarle ni una carta._  
_\- Cuando vuelva, deberías decirle que eres tú la de las cartas._  
_\- No lo sé..._

Ellas querían ir de vacaciones, pero yo me fui con mi padre a Europa. Lo pasé con mis primos. Extrañé mucho esas cartas tan bellas que alegraban mis días.

_\- Billy se me declaró._  
_\- Ay no, Frankie. Otra vez vas a aceptar a un chico que no quieres sólo porque piensas que Neighthan tiene novia._  
_\- He estado pensando... quizás sí debo firmar las cartas._  
_\- Así me gusta, han pasado meses de lo de Andy. Público querido, Frankie no ha tenido muchos avances con Neighthan, pero a él parecen gustarle las cartas._  
_\- Sí me rechaza, aceptaré a Billy. Es tan buen amigo, siempre me cuida. Quizás con él sí podré olvidar a Neighthan._  
_\- Me parece pésima idea, pero me gusta que por fin Neighthan sabrá que eras tú._

¡Pero nunca firmó las cartas!

_\- Aquí estoy grabando la carta decisiva. La primera carta firmada por Frankie. Neighthan por fin sabrá que es ella la que le escribe interdiario_  
_\- Tengo miedo._  
_\- Mañana la dejaremos y nos esconderemos como siempre. Necesito grabar su cara al ver tu nombre._

_\- ¿Cómo que no te quedaste a ver?_  
_\- No podía, tenía miedo de ver su rostro de ira._  
_\- Frankie Stein, ¿en serio?_  
_\- Pero han pasado dos días y nada._  
_\- ¿Qué le pusiste en la carta? _  
_\- Que estoy enamorada de él hace mucho tiempo y que espero que me de una oportunidad de conocernos._  
_\- ¿Por qué colmillos no te ha hablado aún?_  
_\- Por que no siente lo mismo._  
_\- No llores... ¿alguien te vio dejando la carta?_  
_\- Bonita me vio cuando me iba._  
_\- Quizás ella quitó la carta._  
_\- Su locker estaba cerrado._  
_\- No entiendo nada._  
_\- Ya olvídalo Dracu. _  
_\- ¡Justo me tuve que enfermar en este día tan importante! Frankie por que eres tan cobarde, necesitaba saberlo._  
_\- No. Ya entendí que jamás me hará caso. Quizás pensaba que la de las cartas era Bonita._  
_\- Nada de eso... quizás Bonita le escondió la carta._  
_\- Olvídalo Dracu, iré a hablar con Billy._

Pero nunca vi una carta con su firma, hubiera corrido a sus brazos. La quería tanto... y esas bellas cartas sólo dejaron de llegar. ¿Qué día fue grabado esto? ¿Por qué nunca me llegó esa carta con su nombre?

_\- Admítelo._  
_\- No._  
_\- Han pasado tres meses y aún te le quedas viendo a Neighthan cuando pasa._  
_\- No._  
_\- Aún sonríes cuando escuchas su nombre._  
_\- No._  
_\- Termina con esto, Billy es un gran chico pero no ha podido borrarte a Neighthan._  
_\- No._  
_\- ¡Frankie!_  
_\- Ay ya, sabes muy bien que tienes razón. Lo veo pasar y me tiemblan las costuras._  
_\- Deja a Billy, sólo te haces daño y le haces daño._  
_\- Lo sé, me quedaré sola para siempre._  
_\- Habla con Neighthan..._  
_\- Luego de que no me buscó cuando le dije que era yo la de las cartas, creo que nunca lo buscaré._  
_\- Ay Frankie, Neighthan... te detesto. Haces llorar a mi amiga. Mírala, mira esos ojos. Esos labios. ¿Cómo puede ser que no te guste? Más te vale que yo sea la madrina de sus hijos por todas las cóleras que me has hecho pasar._

Dracu... ¿todo esto... es cierto? Frankie se ve más joven. Tan hermosa. Puedo ver todo lo que inconcientemente la hice sufrir. Siempre me gustó. Me parece encantadora. Claro que sus ojos son hermosos. Sus labios son perfectos. La amo tanto. Pero ella... actúa tan diferente a la Frankie de estos videos. Tengo que encontrarte Dracu. Tienes razón, esa no es mi Frankie... ella me ama como yo la amo a ella. Algo está pasando, algo la está alejando de mí. Y conociendo lo terca, pero noble que es, debe ser algo en lo que ella cree y por eso prefiere dejarme ir aunque eso la haga sufrir.

_\- ¿Hola?_

Es... un video más...

_\- Este... Se qué no debo coger la cámara de Dracu sin su permiso... pero ya que estos videos son para nuestra boda... Neighthan... me tienes hechizada desde que te vi. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, siempre ayudas a los demás. Siempre quieres aprender. No te importa llamar la atención de nadie. Yo quiero estar cerca tuyo... siempre. No te mentiré, pensarás que era una acosadora. Te prometo que voy a limpiar mi nombre para que no te incomode estar con alguien como yo. Te prometo que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para ser una mejor monstruo y poder merecerte. Te prometo que me voy a ganar tu amor. Te admiro tanto y me motivas a ser mejor cada día. Si tú algún día me permites hacerte feliz, nunca soltaré tu mano. Mi zombie unicornio, siempre me tendrás para apoyarte, amarte, cuidarte. No voy a parar hasta ser la señora de Rot._

No sé en qué momento empecé a llorar. Nunca debí soltar tu mano. En verdad me amabas, ¿no? Mi autoestima era tan baja que no entendía... que no razonaba... Frankie... te voy a recuperar.

_\- Ya entiendo de dónde salió tan terco, ¿cómo es posible que su madre no te haya dejando entrar?_  
_\- Está protegiendo a su hijo._  
_\- Al menos Bonita ya se fue._  
_\- Ya Dracu, no me grabes._  
_\- Puede que te sientas perdida, pero sabes muy bien que lo de ustedes es amor verdadero y nada va a impedir que su historia juntos continúe._  
_\- Le mentí, le oculté que vi a Billy..._  
_\- Pero fue por Roch, tenías la mejor intención del mundo._  
_\- Mi padre dice que el infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones._  
_\- Ahí viene Deuce chicas._  
_\- Lo siento Frankie._  
_\- ¿No te escuchó?_  
_\- Un poco, pero no sé si sirva de algo._  
_\- Frankie, vamos a dejarte a tu casa. Es tarde, tu madre se va a preocupar._  
_\- Gracias por acompañarme hasta tan tarde._  
_\- Sabemos que no te irías hasta que nos escuche._

Sí fuiste a verme. Sí intentaste que te escuche. Mi madre... me ocultó eso... y yo le creí... Ay mi lady, así como tú luchaste por mí, es mi turno. No volveré a dudar de tus sentimientos. Siempre tuviste mi amor, eres más de lo que merezco. Eres mi todo y por fin lo entiendo. No debí demorarme tanto, pero tengo las pruebas de tu amor. Del maravilloso amor que me tienes. Que nos tenemos.

_\- ¿Aló?_  
_\- Necesito tu ayuda._  
_\- Como siempre..._  
_\- Apúrate Gorgon. Creo que necesitaré la ayuda de todos._  
_\- Draculaura te convenció entonces..._  
_\- Sí, pero Frankie también._  
_\- ¿Hablaste con ella?_  
_\- Luego te explico. Ahora, ¿a dónde va Frankie cuando siente que se le derrumba el mundo?_  
_\- Se me ocurre un lugar._  
_\- Ve por Gil, consigue rosas rosadas, todas las que puedas. Ve por Dracu y llámenme cuando tengan todo._  
_\- ¿Tú qué harás?_  
_\- Hay tres personas con las que debo hablar. Una de ellas sabe por qué Frankie hizo todo esto._  
_\- ¿Necesitas refuerzos? Te puedo envíar a Clawd._  
_\- No, debo hacerlo yo solo._

Bonita, me duele tanto que alguien que llamé amiga por tanto tiempo me haya hecho tanto daño.

\- Neigh, si vuelves con Bo, todas te perdonaremos.  
\- Yo no, yo no te perdonaré si vuelves con Bonita.  
\- Cállate Sirena, eres una traidora.  
\- Sirena, ¿tú sabes qué le hicieron a Frankie esta vez para que ella nos deje así?  
\- No, pero algo tiene que ver Bonita.  
\- Ya deja de decir tonterías, yo no hablé con ella.  
\- ¿Pero alguien sí?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Mi madre?  
\- Claro que no.  
\- Bonita habló con tu mamá temprano, quizás convencieron a Frankie de que te deje en paz.  
\- Le debe haber dicho que me hizo sufrir.  
\- Tiene sentido.  
\- Ya cállense que están muy equivocados.  
\- Hemos terminado, definitivamente. Si tú y Avea quieren seguir viéndose, háganlo. Pero no volveré a ser tu amigo. Me has decepcionado en todos los sentidos. Y no empieces con lo de que me amas, si me amaras... te importaría mi felicidad. Adiós Bonita, gracias Sirena. Hasta luego Avea.

Va 1, faltan 2.

\- De todos los monstruos, ¿que haces tú aquí?  
\- Alguien debió hablar contigo hace tiempo.  
\- Ve-te.  
\- No.  
\- Ag... ¿De qué quieres hablar?  
\- Quiero que dejes en paz a Frankie de una vez por todas. No te quiere, ¿entiendes? Nunca te quiso, no merecías que se demore tanto en decírtelo. Pero ella te estimaba y tú destruíste lo poco de amistad que les quedaba. Pero antes de que me interrumpas, ella no está sola. No lo volverá a estar. Me tiene a mí, y no me apartaré de ella. No me interesan los rumores que inventes. Sólo lo haces para tapar el hecho de que ella no te quiso. No tendré problemas en patearte el trasero si la vuelves a molestar. Pero no nos afectarán tus rumores. Déjala ser feliz, busca alguien con quien ser feliz tú. Entiende de una vez por todas, ella es mía y así será siempre.  
\- Tienes agallas, híbrido.  
\- Es todo Holt, no quiero que seamos amigos. Aléjate de nosotros. Si me entero que tienes la más mínima intención de lastimarla de cualquier forma, te prometo que nunca más volverás a hacer un mix en tu vida. Adiós.

Van 2 , falta 1.

\- Buenas tardes sra Stein.  
\- Neighthan, ya no eres recibido en este hogar.  
\- Lo entiendo, sólo quiero pedirle algo.  
\- No te diré dónde está Frankie.  
\- Lo sé... ella está sufriendo mucho. Sólo quiero rogarle que retire la petición de traslado. Le prometo que arreglaré todo y no volveré a lastimarla. La cuidaré con mi vida.  
\- ¿Así cómo la cuidaste la primera vez?  
\- Sé que hice todo lo que no debí hacer, no había sanado mis heridas. Sé que ya no la merezco, pero no habrá día que no luche para merecerla.  
\- Si la vuelves a hacer llorar te cortaré en pedazos y los tiraré al mar.  
\- ¡Señor Stein! ¿tenemos un trato?  
\- Sí, estamos saliendo para el colegio.  
\- Pero querido...  
\- Tiene una última oportunidad de arreglar todo lo que hizo.  
\- Lo prometo.  
\- Bueno...

3 de 3.

\- Neigthan...  
\- Ay, no. Ya déjame en paz...  
\- Sólo quiero entregarte esto. No volveré a molestarte, lo juro. Te amo de verdad, pero no eres para mí. Siempre fuiste de ella y yo no quise aceptarlo. Cogí esto porque sabía que te perdería para siempre si lo leías... Te pido perdón con todo mi corazón. Tampoco es culpa de tu madre, sólo quería lo mejor para ti. Ella le dijo que si terminabas conmigo no podrías ir a la universidad jamás. Frankie no quiso destruir tu futuro por eso dijo todo eso.  
\- No significa que te perdone, pero gracias por darme esto y decirme la verdad. Si no la hubieras escondido las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero quizás necesitaban ser así para que yo en verdad crea en el amor de Frankie. Espero... Algún día seas feliz. Adiós Bonita.

Recién ahora es un 3 de 3. Voy por ti Frankie, ahora déjame probarte a ti mi amor.


	31. Reacciona, ve con él

_\- Amiga, en segio. Todos están muy pgeocupados._  
_\- Con el tiempo me olvidarán._  
_\- Fgankie, sabes que nadie te olvidagía. Te quegemos demasiado._  
_\- Les dije que estaba aburrida de ellos._  
_\- Nadie te cgeyó. Dgaculauga te está buscando pog todos lados. Aunque sea contéstale los mensajes._  
_\- Si supieras que he bloqueado sus llamadas._  
_\- Pog lo menos podgías decigme dónde estás._  
_\- Rochelle, irías corriendo a decírselo a los demás._  
_\- Que feo que pienses así de mí. Pego Fgankie... pog fin Neighthan gecapacitó y tú haces esto._  
_\- Ya te dije que es por su bien. Lo amo con todo mi ser pero en este momento a quién necesita es a Bonita._  
_\- Supe que igual la tegminó._

Que bueno saberlo, aunque no cambia nada.

_\- Su mamá lo hará recapacitar... y yo no estaré para interferir entre ellos._  
_\- Se que oíg eso te alegga. Su mamá está loca._  
_\- Sólo está protegiendo a su hijo._  
_\- Ay Fgankie pog todas las gocas saggadas. Puede que sea su madge pego no tiene degecho a elegig a quién amagá su hijo._  
_\- No Roch, no es sólo porque no le agrado, es por lo de su universidad._  
_\- Sí, algo te entendí. No vayas a haceg una locuga y en cuanto puedas llama a Dgaculauga pog favog._  
_\- Si le explico todo ahora, me obligará a volver y arruinaremos el futuro de Neighthan._  
_\- Siempge pueden teneg algún tgabajo de medio tiempo y pagagse sus estudios._  
_\- Lo sé, pero si hay una manera de que se ahorre ese sufrimiento, haré el sacrificio._  
_\- Sólo estás pensando en Neigh y te estás sacgificando a ti misma._  
_\- Ningún sacrificio es exagerado con tal de que mi Neighthan sea feliz._  
_\- Pego tontita, él sólo segá feliz a tu lado. _  
_\- Ya, Roch, no insistas... debo colgar._  
_\- Vuelve a tu casa._  
_\- Iré cuando me calme del todo._  
_\- ¿Qué almogzaste?_  
_\- Roch..._  
_\- Tienes que comeg de inmediato. Te vas a enfegmag._  
_\- Bueno, bueno, buscaré algo camino a casa._  
_\- Te quiego muchísimo amiga, llámame cuando lo necesites. Aún espego que Neigh se te apagezca y te obligue a quedagte._  
_\- Lo dudo, en verdad lo lastimé para evitar que insista. También te quiero Roch, se muy feliz por mí, ¿sí?_

Me siento un poco menos triste luego de hablar con mi adorada Roch. Fue bueno llamarla, necesitaba una voz familiar que no me obligue a volver. Lo siento tanto tanto Dracu, he lastimado a dos de las personas que mas quiero. Tengo tantas ganas de volver, correr donde todos y pasar el resto de mi vida disculpándome por lo que dije. Pero Neigh sufriría...así que debo aislarme de todos. Y... de vuelta a mis audífonos. _'La de la mala suerte'_ es buena canción para este alegre momento. Necesito ser fuerte. Cada segundo que pasa se me hace más difícil el no correr a los brazos de Neigh. No dejo de repetirme todo lo que me dijo.

_Por favor, dame otra oportunidad._

Mi dolor en el pecho continúa pero calma por micro segundos al recordar tus palabras. Mi Neigh, me estoy alejando quizás en un intento de ser la heroína de la historia... pero no doy la talla para autodenominarme de esa manera... ojalá algún día entiendas que esto lo hago con tanto dolor... con tanta pena. Me cuesta como no tienes idea... a lo único que puedo aferrarme es a tus últimas palabras.

_Frankie, yo te quiero tanto... yo... yo... te amo._

Desde ahora ese es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos. Aunque no podemos estar juntos, sé que me amaste. Quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no haber perdido tantas oportunidades de confesarte mi amor. Definitivamente no estaría con ninguno de esos chicos. Te esperaría a ti. No miraría a ningún lado y me aseguraría de que creas en mi amor desde el comienzo. Ay... _'En esta no'_ ... mi playlist de sufrimiento está con una precisión envidiable. _'Tal vez en otra vida seamos tu y yo...' 'Tal vez en otra vida pueda_ _darte lo que siento ahora'_... ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Sí, Frankie, sí. He tomado una decisión ya... en esta vida... no. En esta vida no me toca quedarme contigo Neigh. En esta vida me toca amarte de lejitos.

BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI

Ay, ahora quién puede ser... he bloqueado a todas mis mejores monstruo amigas... me siento tan sola...

_''Me enteré lo que hiciste, mi hijo debe estar destrozado... pero gracias niña. Todo esto es por su bien. Tengo una especie de deuda contigo, pero gracias por entender que el futuro de Neighthan es más importante que una insignificante relación de adolescentes''_

Insignificante... bueno, debería aceptarlo. Quizás la Sra. Rot tiene razón... ¿entonces por qué siento que me quema el corazón? ¿Será insignificante de verdad? Me olvidará rápido... sí, y yo a él. Y pronto cada uno estará enamorado de otra persona... sí... y luego...

_Nos amamos de verdad._

Au. Draculaura tiene razón, tampoco entiendo como hasta ahora no me he deshidratado. Árboles a mi alrededor. El río fluye suavemente. ¿Cuándo volverá Venus de su gira ecológica? Sólo ella podía hacer que alguien tan distraída como yo medite. Nunca le pregunté a ese unicornio malvado por qué no respondió mi carta de amor firmada. Supongo que ya no importa. ¿Si veo las fotos de su boda volveré a llorar? Espero que cuando se casen yo ya no esté tan mal. Será tan complicado olvidarlo. 3 mansters increíbles no lograron que lo deje de adorar... bueno 2 mansters... espero que estos miles de kilómetros sí lo logren. No hay muchas rosas en esta época. Neigh sólo me regaló una rosa una vez. No es tan detallista pero lo poco que hacía, salía directo de su corazón. Lo suyo era más el tacto. El contacto físico, la música, las charlas. Abrazarnos y respirar juntos. Pero me dijo que le gustó tanto la carita que puse cuando vi esa rosa que pronto me sorprendería.

_Yo soy tu novio, aunque tú no quieras ser mi novia._

Cariño, claro que quiero ser tu novia y que me lleves al altar. Quiero que te pongas a llorar cuando me veas entrar con mi vestido blanco. Quiero que pongas tu más grande sonrisa cuando recibas tu diploma. Quiero abrazarte cuando mueras de nervios por tu primer día de trabajo. Quiero que grites de alegría cuando nos enteremos que esperamos a nuestro primer hijo. Quiero envejecer contigo. Pero sobre todo, quiero quedarme contigo y no dejarte con Bonita. Pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte quedarme. ¿Ahora qué hago con todo este amor que tengo que encerrar en mi pecho?

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Ay no.

* Deuce Gorgon *

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Cuelga.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Por favor.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Me debes odiar.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

\- Deuce, lo siento tanto.  
\- Yo lo siento más...

¿QUÉ?

\- ¡Deuce!  
\- Deberías ser más cortés, no te va a matar contestar ese iTaud.  
\- Es que...  
\- Al menos olvidaste bloquearme a mí, gracias al tono de llamada pude ver en que parte de este parque estabas.  
\- ¿Cómo me...?  
\- ¿Encontraste? Yo te enseñé este lugar. Bueno, bueno... Venus me lo enseñó a mí y yo a ti. Siempre nos reuníamos aquí cuando a uno de nosotros le pasaba algún problema.  
\- Deuce... me iré ahora.  
\- No.  
\- Sí.  
\- Tú no quieres irte. No quieres dejar a Neigh y no estás aburrida de ninguno de tus amigos.  
\- Gorgon...  
\- No sabía que la monstruo que me ayudó a entender que alguien tan sencillo como yo tenía el amor de una faraona egipcia era tan cobarde como para dejar a su amor verdadero.  
\- Nuestros universos no coinciden...  
\- ¿Otra vez estás escuchando tus baladas para sufrir?  
\- Deuce...  
\- Sólo explícame por qué hiciste todo esto.  
\- Tengo mis razones.  
\- Bueno, habla entonces.  
\- No...  
\- ¿Piensas que te detendré, cogeré tu mano y te arrastraré donde Neigh?  
\- Sí...  
\- Frankie, que poco me conoces...  
\- Deuce, sólo diré que es por su bien.  
\- Oye, oye, oye... nada de esto tiene sentido. El bien de Neigh... es estar contigo.  
\- No Deuce, lo mejor para él es estar con Bonita.  
\- ¿Por qué su mamá lo dice?  
\- No...  
\- Ella no te conoce. Y así le hierva la sangre perder a su nuera, tú eres el amor de Neigh...  
\- Deuce, no sabes lo que dices...  
\- Que te importe poco lo que la sra diga. No tiene el derecho a interponerse entre dos personas que se aman.  
\- Hey...  
\- No, escúchame. Armaste tremendo lío por dártelas de sacrificada. Lo que dijiste fue muy feo. En serio. ¿Crees que aún te mereces a Neigh después de hacerlo sufrir así?  
\- No había pensado en eso...  
\- Deja de hacerle caso a tu suegra que cuando se digan sí acepto te tendrá que querer por las buenas o por las malas.  
\- No entiendes...  
\- Claro que no entiendo. La Frankie que guardaba cualquier papel que tuviera la letra super ordenada de Neighthan, la que caminaba despacio cuando lo veía venir, la que se arreglaba el cabello cada 10 segundos por que sabía que pasaría cerca suyo... esa Frankie no se puede rendir tan fácil.  
\- ¡Deuce tú sabes que lo he amado desde hace tanto! ¿Cómo puedes creer que lo dejo ir fácil? ¡Me duele el alma! ¿Entiendes? Claro que no pienso que si me arrepiento el deba estar esperándome, me esforzaría más que antes por recuperarlo... pero...  
\- No hay peros si supuestamente lo amas de verdad... pero ya nos dimos cuenta que nunca lo quisiste... sólo era un capricho tuyo...  
\- ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?  
\- Tú misma lo dijiste... _''Sólo fuiste uno más''_  
\- Deuce... en serio...  
\- _''¿Cómo podría amarte?''_  
\- Deuce, ¡¿cómo te atreves!? Me deprimía días cuando lo veía con otra... inventaba mil excusas para estar cerca de él... ponía mi mejor sonrisa cuando lo saludaba... yo... me averigué su cumpleaños... sus gustos musicales... incluso encaré a Bonita una vez porque pensaba que era su novia y no me parecía que se burle de alguna de sus fotos... me dije a mí misma que si yo fuera su novia me aseguraría de amarlo como se debe, de decirle todos los días lo guapo y maravilloso que es... yo... yo me sabía su horario... snif... me sabía qué cursos llevaba y cuáles no... yo... snif... buscaba cualquier excusa... cualquier miserable excusa para llamar su atención... para hablarle... como una niña... porque eso soy Deuce... sólo soy una niña inmadura... ¿cómo puedo interponerme con su futuro?  
\- ¿Su futuro? Pero Frankie, tú puedes ser su futuro... cualquier problema deben afrontarlo juntos... los dos son unos reverendos tontos... su primer problema grande se derrumban y se alejan... así no es como debe ser, ¿sabías?  
\- Yo... debo dejarlo ir... debo dejarlo crecer... él no tiene idea de el potencial que tiene. Debo olvidarlo, el me olvidará fácilmente. Yo no debo interponerme más... yo... yo... buaaaaaaaaaaa yo... quiero estar con él con todo mi ser... yo... debo dejarlo pero la verdad es que quiero estar con él siempre...  
\- Entonces quédate conmigo para siempre.  
\- ¿Neighthan? snif...snif...  
\- Sé que me vas a perdonar pronto así que mejor desaparezco ahora...  
\- Deuce... ¿qué hiciste?  
\- Te lo traje cerca...  
\- Te detesto  
\- Oh, vamos... me lo agradecerás algún día.  
\- ¡Dijiste que no me arrastrarías hacia Neigh!  
\- No lo hice, él vino hacia ti.  
\- De hecho, Deuce sabía que te encontraríamos aquí, pero yo lo arrastré a él.  
\- Neigh...than... lo siento pero no deberíamos hablar.  
\- Puedes ser muy dura cuando quieres, ¿sabías?  
\- Sí, bueno... adiós.  
\- No te dejaré ir.  
\- En serio, no tenemos nada de que hablar.  
\- Yo creo que tenemos que hablar más que nunca.  
\- Neigh...  
\- Nada que digas ahorita cambiará lo que te escuché decirle a Deuce. Por fin estabas siendo sincera. Sabes que todo lo que dijiste te dolió tanto a ti como a nosotros. Te conozco, sé que no sentías ninguna de esas palabras.  
\- No, yo... lo decía en serio...  
\- No importa que mentiras quieras decir ahora, el amor que me diste era real y no es algo que se va de un día para otro.  
\- ¡Estuvimos 2 semanas separados!  
\- 2 semanas, cuatro días, 2 horas.  
\- Neigh...  
\- Mi lady...  
\- ¡No me digas así!  
\- Eres mi lady. Ese apodo te pertenece. Siempre lo serás.  
\- Por favor... sólo déjame.  
\- Si te dejo, me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Estos días, he luchado en vano contra mis ganas de correr a por ti. No hubo ni un sólo momento en el que no te haya extrañado. Te necesito en mi vida.  
\- Neighthan, entiéndelo.  
\- No me interesa ir a la universidad.  
\- No sabes de qué hablas.  
\- Sí lo sé, dijiste todo eso por que mi madre te convenció que sólo con el dinero del padre de Bonita podría estudiar.  
\- ¿Acaso no es verdad? ¿Sí puedes ir a la universidad sin ella?  
\- Mi padre hará todo lo que pueda para conseguir el dinero, y yo trabajaré también. Igual, si no puedo ir no me importa tanto como perderte.  
\- ¿Y de qué vas a vivir?  
\- Algo se me ocurrirá. Ya te dije, puedo conseguir algún trabajo de lo que sea, limpiando, lavando, lo que haya. Y puedo estudiar luego.  
\- Eres relajado pero no irresponsable. Te sentirás frustrado por no haber podido estudiar.  
\- Pero no es que no podré estudiar. Quizás me demore pero lo lograré. Si estás a mi lado...  
\- Sé que podrías olvidarme fácilmente.  
\- Claro que no, te amaré hasta mi muerte. Incluso en mi siguiente vida te amaré. O a dónde me manden.  
\- Neigh, yo no creo que...  
\- Deja de ser tan terca. Ven aquí, ábrazame, bésame, ámame.


	32. Reacciona, ve con él 2

\- No, por favor, no insistas.  
\- Te voy a besar ahora. Y luego, y después de eso. Y para siempre.  
\- Que no. Ni se te ocurra.  
\- ¿Es porque te daría vergüenza que tu novio sea un lavaplatos?  
\- ¡No digas tonterías!  
\- Es que no entiendo por qué no me haz besado aún.  
\- No lo haré.  
\- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan terca por un momento?  
\- ¡Así me quisiste!  
\- Es cierto, así te amé.  
\- Déjame ya.  
\- Frankie, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.  
\- Si lo hago, ¿me dejarás en paz?  
\- ... Sí...  
\- Pues no te amo.  
\- Mírame a los ojos y dilo.  
\- Yo... yo...  
\- Listo, no puedes. Porque sí me amas.  
\- No seas arrogante, no te amo.  
\- Que curioso que justo cuando dices esa parte miras a otro lado.  
\- Es porque me da pena hacerte sufrir, no fue mi intención... es sólo que las cosas se dieron así...  
\- Tremenda actriz que eres.  
\- Neigh... ahora tú mírame.  
\- Te miro a esos bellos ojos que quiero que hereden nuestros hijos.

Ay.

\- ¿Esa no es...?  
\- Ay, no Frankie, no me preguntes cómo se llama la canción. Ya suficiente logré con escucharla por ti. No es mi estilo, pero definitivamente dice muchas cosas que siento por ti.  
\- Bueno, ya. Mejor tú mírame y dime que no quieres ir a la universidad.  
\- Claro que quiero, pero no quiero venderme. Para mí es eso. Vender mi vida y atarme a alguien que no quiero mientras veo como el amor de mi vida se aleja. Eso sería todo menos vida. Prefiero mil veces que me cueste, mi esfuerzo, mis ganas de salir adelante. Y todo eso sería perfecto si estás a mi lado.  
\- Pero sí quieres ir a la universidad.  
\- Por supuesto. Quiero crecer, quiero ser el mejor para ti. Poder viajar, comprarme mis cosas. Hacer orgullosos a mis padres. Pagarte una boda bella. Y muchas cosas más.  
\- Neigh... sólo lo haces por mí.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? Ese tipo de monstruo crees que soy?  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Se que he sido muy relajado, incluso ahora no estoy tan seguro de qué estudiar, pero Frankie... si me dejas ahora no volveré con Bonita. Si tú no me dejas amarte iré a casa y lucharé con mi padre para que podamos pagar mis estudios. Quizás cuando me veas graduado entiendas que esto es en serio y que no tengo la más mínima intención de casarme con otra que no seas tú.  
\- Wow...  
\- Te amo.  
\- ¡Neigh no!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- No lo hagas más difícil.  
\- Ah, entonces es difícil porque en verdad sí me amas, pero según tú dejarme es el mayor acto de amor que se te ocurre.  
\- Ahora sí me amas... pero antes ni me mirabas.  
\- Sí, fui un tonto. Claro que te miraba, pero muy sutilmente. No quería que te dieras cuenta todo el interés que sentía por ti.  
\- Pero yo sí te miraba.  
\- Lo sé, tu mirada es fuerte Frankie. Muchas veces sentía que me mirabas, pero volteaba y no era así. Así que muchas veces, aunque sintiera tu mirada en mí, no volteaba porque no quería que mis amigas noten cuanto te quería. No quería que nadie se de cuenta de mis sentimientos, así nadie se burlaría de mi amor imposible.  
\- Bueno, sigue siendo un amor imposible.  
\- Es sólo porque estás en modo Frankie terca.  
\- Es por tu bien.  
\- Tú eres mi bien. Tú le das razón a mi vida.  
\- Neigh, tu madre... no quiero decepcionarla.  
\- ¿Pero a mí sí?  
\- No digas eso.  
\- Entonces ya ven...

Me está besando. Ay cuanto quería sentir esos labios otra vez. Me enloquece. Su labios tan suaves. Los únicos labios que quiero besar. Estoy en las nubes... ¡auch!

\- Wow, cómo extrañaba las corrientes eléctricas.  
\- Lo siento...  
\- Yo no, ven mi amor, construyamos nuestro futuro juntos...

_El futuro de Neighthan es más importante que una insignificante relación de adolescentes._

\- No, entiende. Me parece una falta de respeto que me hayas besado.  
\- Pero Frankie...  
\- ¡No me toques!  
\- Frankie... yo sólo...  
\- No te me acerques más. No entiendes los límites, ¿no?  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Tú y yo no hemos vuelto. No tienes porque besarme. Estoy harta de todo esto...  
\- No empieces otra vez.  
\- Lo nuestro sólo fue una relación insignificante de adolescentes.  
\- Hey, estás sonando como mi madre. No le hagas caso por favor, para mí no tiene nada de insignificante y se que piensas igual que yo.

Lo siento.

\- No,no tú no entiendes. Estoy de acuerdo con la sra. Rot. De qué manera debo explicarte que no siento nada por ti.  
\- Frankie... no de nuevo. No te enterques en esto.  
\- Basta ya. Me iré lejos, dónde nunca me encuentres. Donde por fin tenga paz.  
\- Frankie...  
\- Hazte un favor a ti mismo y olvídate de mí. Adiós.

Lo siento tanto tanto. Con ese beso lo hubiera arruinado todo. Mi Neigh, todo mi ser se estremeció con tu calor. Como quisiera ser más valiente y amarte como te mereces. Decirle a tu mamá que lucharé por ti...

_\- Hola Neighthan, sé que esta carta quizás te sorprenda._

¿Eh?

_\- Te he estado mandando estas cartas desde hace un año porque no tuve el valor de decirte las cosas de frente._

Esa es...

_\- Mi intención nunca fue incomodarte y entenderé perfectamente si luego de leer esto no quieres saber más de mí._

Mi carta firmada...

_\- Primero, quiero que sepas que no soy sólo una admiradora loca. Aunque admito que eso parece, pero en este tiempo he llegado a ver lo maravilloso que eres._

La tiene aún...

_\- Estoy muy enamorada de ti, desde que te vi me gustaste. Pero con el tiempo, al saber lo inteligente, amable y gracioso que eres mi corazón late muy fuerte por ti._

Ya casi no recordaba lo que decía...

_\- No te asustes por favor, quizás te preguntarás cómo es posible que alguien se enamore de ti tan rápido... pero supongo que no hay algún tiempo determinado para que esto suceda. Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, y creo que no deberíamos perder tiempo buscándole lógica a esto._

Dracu tenía razón, era muy cursi...

_\- Entiendo perfectamente si no te gusto. Sólo soy una niña para ti, casi no hemos hablado. Y tienes a tu lado a monstruitas geniales que podrían fácilmente ganar tu afecto. Pero si tengo la suerte de gustarte un poquito, me encantaría me concedas el honor de tener una cita contigo._

Ay, creo que siento un poquito de vergüenza.

_\- Si me aceptas, no pienses que pondré en ti alguna presión por que me correspondas, yo sería muy feliz si podemos ser amigos. Eres un manster tan increíble que estoy segura que quiero tenerte en mi vida. Espero tu respuesta Neighthan, no me molestaré ni nada por el estilo si es negativa. Sólo sentí la necesidad de confesarte mi amor._

Aunque sueno muy cordial y muy tierna.

_\- Te quiere mucho, Frankie Stein._

\- ... nno... sabía... que aún guardabas esa carta.  
\- En realidad es la primera vez que la leo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Bonita me la dio hace un rato.  
\- No entiendo.  
\- Nunca la leí, para mí las cartas simplemente dejaron de llegar sin explicación.  
\- ¡Pero yo la dejé en tu locker!  
\- Bonita te vio, y en esa época mi clave era muy fácil de adivinar. La sacó antes que yo llegue y la escondió todo este tiempo. Supongo que no la destruyó porque sabía que lo que hizo estuvo mal.  
\- Nunca la leíste...  
\- No. Bonita se disculpó conmigo por todo y me la entregó.  
\- Yo pensé que... simplemente no te gustó saber que era yo.  
\- Hubiera ido corriendo a buscarte si lo hubiera sabido.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Amaba esa cartas. Eran muy valiosas para mí. No se me ocurrió cómo podía contestarte las cartas ya que no sabía quién eras. Pero siempre me alegrabas los días, me dabas consejos. Me alentabas a no rendirme. Me halagabas, me cuidabas. Yo hubiera amado saber que eras tú.  
\- Buaaaaaaaaa... ¿entonces hubiéramos estado juntos desde ese momento?  
\- Claro que sí... pero mi lady, por algo pasaron estas cosas... quizás teníamos que aprender.  
\- ¿Aprender... snif... qué?  
\- A valorarnos, a no perder el tiempo. A compartir siempre nuestras vidas.  
\- Neigh...  
\- ¡Dile que sí!  
\- ¡Primero pídele perdón!  
\- ¡Y a nosotros!  
\- Snif... chicos...

Bueno, estoy muy avergonzada, ¿todos escucharon mi carta?

\- Todos... tienen rosas...  
\- Las rosas de ese color que te gusta tanto...  
\- Neigh...  
\- Si hubiera leído esa carta a tiempo... hubiera ido corriendo a buscarte. Te hubiera dicho que no te veía como una niña. Que sé que hemos hablado poco pero que me encantaría hablar contigo todos los días. Que tú también me pareces increíble y que quiero ser tu mejor amigo, pero también tu novio. Que yo también estaba seguro de que te quiero en mi vida. Que mi respuesta no es negativa. Y que yo también te quería. Pero ahora yo te amo

Otra vez no puedo parar de llorar.

\- No llores mi lady, todas estas rosas son porque quiero que digas que sí.  
\- Snif, ¿que sí qué?  
\- Que sí quieres ser mi novia.  
\- Neigh...  
\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.  
\- Neigh... yo... - sus ojos celestes parecen el cielo - te amo con todo mi ser.

Sus labios tan dulces.

\- ¿Entonces sí quieres ser mi novia?

Estoy en shock.

\- ¡Frankie reacciona!  
\- Ve con él llorona.  
\- Dracu... Deuce... gracias por todo chicos...

La sra. Rot me va a odiar con todo su ser. Pero ya no puedo más. Ya no puedo seguir con esto, seguir fingiendo... quizás si luchamos desde ahora Neigh no tendrá problemas para estudiar.

\- ¿Mi Lady...?  
\- Sí Neigh, sí quiero ser tu novia.  
\- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo porque te tengo mi bella.  
\- Tu mamá nunca me va a perdonar.  
\- Y yo menos a ella.  
\- Ni se te ocurra.  
\- Es mi mamá, claro que debo perdonarla. Pero puedo amenazarla con no volverle a hablar si no te perdona.  
\- Hablando de perdonar... chicos... yo... lo siento tanto.  
\- Fuiste muy muy cruel Frankie Stein.  
\- Lo sé Dracu...  
\- Deberíamos pensar como castigarte.  
\- Cleo... haré lo que me pidan.  
\- Puedes traer el almuerzo de todos el resto del año.  
\- Gil, no abuses. Mi novia no es esclava tampoco.

Que bonito se siente escucharlo llamarme novia otra vez.

\- Pero algo debemos pensar, estoy de acuerdo con Gil.  
\- Clawdeen, ¿no crees que ya sufrió suficiente?  
\- Lagoona como siempre pacífica, pero le doy la razón.  
\- Amor, ¿estás enferma? Tú dándole la razón a Lagoona...  
\- Es que me siento muy triste por Frankie, sé que hiciste esto por el amor que le tienes... y también se me estremeció un poco el corazón al ver llorar a Neigh... tú nunca lloras por mí Deuce.  
\- Y... volvemos a la normalidad. Esperemos que dejen de ser tan tercos ahora y podamos estar juntos todos todo el tiempo que podamos.  
\- Gracias por tu apoyo Clawd, fuiste de ayuda para mí aunque no lo creas con todo lo que me dijiste.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo mi cachorrito Neigh?  
\- Me dio consejos sobre el amor, ya sabes, tiene experiencia en eso gracias a ti.  
\- Oh Clawd, que lindo eres. Frankie, no te aburriste de nosotros, ¿verdad?  
\- Por supuesto que no, sabía que me insistirías para no dejar a Neigh.  
\- Me dolió mucho todo eso.  
\- Lo siento tanto Dracu.  
\- Descuida, sé que estabas sufriendo también. Además, como castigo, le enseñé a Neigh todos los videos. Así, fuimos los que convencimos a los demás de que lo que dijiste no podía ser cierto.  
\- ¿¡Qué tu qué!?  
\- Vi todos mi lady. En verdad te veías muy tierna a los 14.  
\- Ay no... que vergüenza.  
\- Nada de eso, me enamoré otra vez viendo todo eso.  
\- ¿Seguro?  
\- Sí, eres una stalker muy hermosa.  
\- Ay no...  
\- Es broma mi vida.

Así fue como Neigh y yo volvimos a estar juntos. Sus besos me hicieron reaccionar. Pero en verdad todo cambió en mí cuando supe que no había leído mi carta. Esa pequeña incógnita fue resuelta. Neigh y yo nos amamos más que antes. Pero ahora la lucha deberá ser doble. Por un lado debo hacer que su mami me acepte y entienda que lo amo. Por otro lado debemos esforzarnos juntos para reunir el dinero para su universidad. Tenemos tanto camino por recorrer, él tiene razón, será mejor si lo recorremos juntos.


	33. Epílogo de Neigh

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Tan hermosa como siempre.

\- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti mi lady.

\- Pasas por mí a las 6, ¿sí? Así puedo peinarme con tranquilidad y a las 7 estaremos en el baile.

\- Lamento tanto que no hayas podido cambiar de turno.

\- Tranquilo, sólo son 4 horas. Hubiera sido peor que me tocara el turno de la noche. Hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ir al baile con este zombie/unicornio tan guapo.

\- Tú eres la bella. Yo usaré un traje común.

\- Tu papá quería comprarte uno nuevo pero te entercaste.

\- Ahora nuestro objetivo está más cerca. No es tiempo de hacer gastos innecesarios.

\- Sigo muy agradecida con Bonita por haber convencido a su padre de no retirar a tu padre de la obra.

\- A él tampoco le conviene, sabe que mi padre es el mejor en lo que hace.

\- Sí pero a veces uno por rencor hace cada locura.

\- Mi niña, ¿segura que quieres que sigamos trabajando en StarBrain?

\- Sí, me encanta que hayamos empezado a tener nuestra primera experiencia laboral.

\- Pero con lo del contrato y estos 3 meses aquí ya no hay mucho de que preocuparse. Al menos tú podrías descansar.

\- No señor, para mí es genial tener mi propio dinero.

\- Tu mamá está tan molesta conmigo.

\- ''Mi princesa no debe trabajar." Tonterías, a mí me encanta.

\- Haz aprendido mucho mi lady.

\- Por eso mismo, además un part time no tiene nada de malo.

\- Bueno, ya dejé todo limpio. Las mesas 3,6 y 11 tienen sus pedidos.

\- Sí señor.

\- Gritas si necesitas algo.

\- Tu turno ya acabó Neigh.

\- ¿Pero no me puedo quedar a acompañarte?

\- Me vas a distraer, estoy trabajando.

\- Bueno, bueno. Iré a buscar tu arreglo floral. 6 en punto vuelvo por ti princesa.

\- Eres un hermoso.

Ay. He sido tan feliz estos 3 últimos meses. Su terquedad ha ido de la mano de su esfuerzo, pero si alguien como Frankie puede lavar platos y tazas para ayudarme a pagar mi universidad, estoy seguro que aquí es.

Mi madre hace su mayor esfuerzo cuando Frankie va a casa. Mi padre, por el contrario, la adora como si fuera su hija. Como sabrán, soy muy torpe como para cuidar una mascota. Así que Frankie lleva seguido a mi casa a su perrito Watzit. Se ha vuelto el mejor amigo de mi papá, y está pensando tener su propio cachorro cuando me vaya a la universidad.

\- ¿Oiga jefe, por qué no le cambió de turno a Frankie?

\- Por que ustedes no pueden trabajar juntos. Se la pasarían abrazados sin atender a ningún cliente.

\- Que exagerado. Entonces me hubiera puesto a mí en la tarde.

\- No porque tú eres el otro coordinador y te necesito en ese turno, tu novia hace su trabajo bien pero es muy joven para tener tan grande cargo.

\- Bueno, bueno. Hoy es nuestro primer baile como novios.

\- Yo también fui joven, mi novia era la más hermosa del colegio y todos...

\- Hasta luego jefe.

Wow casi hago que me cuente su vida otra vez. Veamos, ¿qué flores caerían bien con el vestido turquesa de Frankie? Necesito ayuda.

_\- ¿Aló?_

_\- Bonita, flores que combinen con turquesa._

_\- A mí me gustan las rosadas. Dice sirena que las blancas también quedan hermoso._

_\- ¿Avea no está ahí? Ponme altavoz._

_\- No, está en su cita con Garrot._

_\- Quien la viera. ¿Irán juntos al baile?_

_\- No lo creo Neigh, dice que le parece muy frío para ella._

_\- Sirena, ¡pero si es una gárgola!_

_\- Pues yo creo que mejor le presentas a tu primo unicornio._

_\- No es mala idea. Ustedes, ¿irán o no?_

_\- Si Avea quiere ir, iremos las 3 juntas._

_\- Se pasan a saludar al grupo. _

_\- No,no. No queremos incomodar a los novios._

_\- El hermano de Clawd acaba de entrar al equipo de Fútbol terrorífico._

_\- Pero es muy joven._

_\- Ay Bonita, la otra vez me preguntó por ti._

_\- ¿Ah,sí? Bueno, podría darle un chance._

_\- Jaja, sería muy bueno. Las dejo, les mando foto del arreglo que elija._

_\- Hasta luego Neigh._

Click.

Quién diría que fue Frankie la que me hizo encontrarme para hablar con Bonita. Yo tenía tanta cólera de que haya escondido la carta, pero Frankie dice que quizás fue lo mejor. No ha vuelto a intentar algo conmigo. Y Frankie y ella se llevan bien, aunque Sirena sigue siendo su favorita.

Bueno, este arreglo también le gustó a Draculaura. Aprobado por las amigas, ¡queda!. Falta media hora para las 6, iré a ver a mi novia. Ya quiero verla con el vestido nuevo.

\- Sólo porque sé que han puesto de su parte para mejorar. Neigh casi no rompe nada últimamente.

\- Le prometo que trabajaremos más.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Mi amor! Nuestro jefe me está dejando salir antes. Vayamos a tu casa para que tu mami me ayude con mi peinado.

\- Sr, en verdad se lo agradezco. Mañana me cuenta la historia de su novia la guapa del colegio.

\- Bien, bien. Largo.

Mayormente renegaba porque a Frankie le costaba ensuciarse y porque yo rompía mínimo dos cosas por turno, pero estoy seguro de que en estos meses nos ha llegado a estimar. Ayer mi mamá se ofreció a peinar a Frankie, pero lo hizo con una cara de ''te dejaré calva''. Espero se comporte, Frankie está muy ilusionada en llevarse bien con ella.

\- Sra. Rot, ¿segura que no le molesta peinarme?

\- Lo haré porque estuviste cuidándome cuando me torcí el tobillo.

\- Pero eso fue sencillo. Neigh estaba en exámenes y con el trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo.

\- Tú tampoco tenías tiempo, tienes los turnos similares a los míos.

\- Pero no estaba en época de exámenes.

\- Ya,ya niña. Siéntate aquí y trata de no moverte.

\- ¿Puedo irle contando sobre los inventos de mi abuelita?

\- Argh... Ya me has contado todos.

\- Ah...

Su carita triste es conmovedora.

\- Ma...

\- Puedes contarme ahora sobre el último invento de tu padre. Ese del que me contaste la semana pasada, dijiste que el domingo se reuniría con los inversionistas.

\- ¡Oh es cierto! Dos de ellos decidieron apoyarlo. Parece que ahora tiene todo para desarrollar la investigación de órganos robotizados.

\- Despacio que yo no entiendo mucho de eso.

\- Yo menos.

\- Ja,ja... ehm, bueno, sigue sigue.

Se hace la difícil y le pone mala cara cada que me volteo pero cuando ella no se da cuenta puedo ver como sonríe cuando Frankie está cerca. No lo quiere admitir pero la compañía de mi novia la alegra. La cuidó aunque mi mamá a cada rato le pedía que se vaya, incluso la acompañó al doctor. Sé que con eso se ganó un poco de su corazón. Incluso yo cuando llegaba de mis turnos las encontraba tomando una siesta juntas en la sala. Sé que poco a poco se llevarán mejor.

\- ¡Tadán!

\- ¿En serio esta supermodelo es mi novia?

\- Sí.

\- Aún te sonrojas mi lady. Aquí están tus flores.

\- ¡Me encantan! Estos dos colores combinan con mi vestido.

\- Bonita eligió la rosada y Sirena la blanca. Las ghouls aprobaron el resultado.

\- Oh, tan lindas ellas. ¿Vendrán al baile?

\- Dijeron que podía ser, ya veremos.

\- Ojalá Bo acepte salir con el hermano de Clawd.

\- Ojalá, aunque Sirena sigue sin galán.

\- Ella es un espíritu libre, recuerda, tener novio no es algo que le quite el sueño.

\- Es verdad, no le afecta para nada.

Después de tres meses me sigo preguntando qué cosas hice bien en mi vida para merecer el amor de Frankie. Pero no me enterco pensando que no la merezco.

\- Allá están los chicos.

\- El vestido de Cleo está de miedo.

\- Gil tiene un traje muy parecido al mío.

\- Pero las corbatas son muy diferentes.

\- Es que debe combinar con el vestido de Lagoona.

\- Romulo sigue siendo muy callado.

\- Billy encajó mejor en el grupo que él.

\- Pero no veo a Rochelle.

\- Iba a venir tarde por sus clases de danza.

\- Ahhh, bueno vamos con él para que no se sienta solo.

\- ¿Pero bailaremos?

\- Te lo he prometido aunque no se bailar.

\- Tú sólo déjate guiar y confía en mí.

\- A ti te confío hasta mi vida.

\- Y yo a ti la mía.

\- Gracias por ser mi novia.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- No lo se, sólo te veo a mi lado. Tan hermosa, tan feliz. Hemos cambiado en estos meses. No se puede decir que luego de esa ruptura no tuvimos ninguna pelea. Pero estamos más unidos que nunca.

\- Y así será por el resto de nuestras vidas. Tú eres para mí y yo para ti. Aunque se ponga difícil

\- Sobretodo si se pone difícil.

\- Sí, por favor.

Ya casi nadie se nos queda viendo cuando entramos a algún sitio de la mano. Bueno, ella siempre llama la atención y a mí me encanta adorarla. Me siento orgulloso de mi novia. No sólo por lo bella que es ni por lo increíble que suele lucir, si no porque es mi compañera en todo sentido. A sus casi 17 años me ha demostrado tanto. Lo que más me gusta de ella es su corazón noble, quizás siempre actúe como niña, no me molestaría, porque esa niña tiene el corazón más grande que conozco y me llena de felicidad y amor cada día. Heat, Jackson y Holt no se han vuelto a meter con nosotros. Tuve que defender a mi lady unas cuantas veces de algunas envidiosas, pero ya aprendí a hacer lo que ella hace, ignorar lo que no sirve. Temo que cuando me vaya a la universidad no haya nadie para defenderla, pero sé que tiene una fuerza increíble y también le servirá para seguir creciendo. No volveré a creer que no soy suficiente para ella. No volveré a decir que soy un perdedor, que soy invisible. Porque ella se enamoró de mí con todo su ser, porque ella vio todo lo bueno que tengo. Porque ella sabe que no soy perfecto y me ayuda con lo que debo mejorar. Porque ella me vio y se enamoró de lejos y me amó de cerca. Porque no me importa si para otros siga siendo invisible siempre y cuando para ella brille con un gran resplandor.

\- Te amo Neigh.

\- Te amo Frankie.

\- ¿No me cambiarás por ninguna otra monstruo de la universidad?

\- No te cambiaría por nadie.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Por completo.

\- Mañana debes ir a las capacitaciones de las universidades.

\- Ya se cuál quiero, está cerquísima.

\- ¿Pero es la mejor para tu carrera?

\- La misma BuenaSangre me la recomendó.

\- Incluso si te vas al Polo Norte, te iré a buscar.

\- Deuce también irá a esa universidad.

\- Oh, entonces podremos vigilarlos bien.

\- Mi lady...

\- Es broma. Pero de verdad prométeme que seguiremos igual de unidos.

\- Frankie, esto es por mi futuro. Por mi éxito profesional, pero va de la mano de mi futuro contigo.

\- Por supuesto que lo se, es sólo que me da nostalgia.

\- Mi Frankie, deberíamos pedirle a Holt que cuando toque la balada lenta ponga ''No veo la hora''.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero que la escuches ahora y entiendas lo que siento.

\- ¿Quieres colgar tu saco en mi ropero?

\- Frankie, _''si la vida nos juntó a los dos para crecer, amor contigo yo quiero aprender''..._

\- ¡Te la sabes!

\- Sí, esa sí.

\- ¡Ay mi amor! Sé que no te gustan pero...

\- Siempre que esté en la universidad me esforzaré todo lo que pueda, pero en mi mente siempre diré que no veo la hora de volverte a ver.

\- Ya me derretí. Neigh, no eres malo bailando.

\- Sólo porque tú me llevas.

\- Te llevaré toda la vida.

\- Sobre todo en nuestra boda debes llevarme para no hacer el ridículo.

\- ¿Nuestra boda?

\- ¿Tienes miedo que te haga caer en ese momento tan importante?

\- ¡No! Con tal de que suceda ese momento, no me interesa como.

\- Bueno, entonces deje de tenerle miedo a que la deje por alguna chica de la universidad y ayúdeme a esforzarme para que tengamos ese momento tan esperado.

\- ¡Lo prometo!

\- Te amo.

\- ¡Te amooo!


	34. Epílogo de Frankie

\- ¿Los buscamos antes o después de clases?  
\- Tenemos el horario medio raro. Quizás mejor vamos antes y ya luego podemos buscar nuestros salones tranquilas.  
\- Deuce dice que su primera clase es a las 9.  
\- Neigh tiene clases recién a las 10.  
\- ¿Entonces tipo 8 estará bien?  
\- Vale, mejor nos encontramos todos para desayunar.  
\- ¿Si me pongo mi tiara de esmeraldas será mucho?  
\- Igual tarde o temprano se enterarán que vienes de los de Nile.  
\- Bueno, entonces termina de arreglarte y vamos.  
\- Pero ya acabé.  
\- ¿En serio? No te hiciste ningún peinado.  
\- Quiero tener looks sencillos en la universidad.  
\- Bueno.

Jajaja, es tan divertido pasar tiempo con Cleo. Decidimos ir a la misma universidad de nuestros novios. Neigh ya va en segundo año y Deuce en tercero. Mi novio se tomó un año más trabajando, ascendió rápido y no quiso dejar su cargo tan pronto. Además, como entró a la universidad con sus ahorros de un año no tuvo que necesitar tanto dinero de sus padres. Escogió Ciencias de la Comunicación, igual que Deuce. Ya andan armando un estudio para poder materializar los proyectos de los que paran hablando. Yo trabajé con él todo ese año, y me pude pagar mi propia matrícula. Todo un orgullo para mi papi, incluso a mi mamá le encantó verme tan independiente. Cleo estudia Administración y Negocios Internacionales. Yo elegí Diseño gráfico, y hace poco ingresé al cuerpo de baile de la ciudad. Neigh y yo andamos ocupados, pero siempre encontramos momentos para pasarla juntos.

\- Te queda bien el cabello corto Frankie.  
\- Es que es tan hermosa que hasta rapada se vería genial.  
\- Lo dudo mucho mi amor, ya espero que crezca pronto mi cabello.  
\- Te entiendo, pero te puedo prestar mi crema para que te crezca rápido el cabello.  
\- Me encantaría eso amiga.  
\- ¿A qué hora es la ceremonia?  
\- La invitación dice a las 7:00pm.  
\- Se demoraron años eligiendo sus vestidos.  
\- Sí, pero es que ustedes no entienden por que sólo se ponen un traje lindo y nadie se da cuenta si ya lo usaron por 30ava vez.  
\- Pero ya los tenemos, verdad que se comportaron en la despedida de soltero, no?  
\- Igual que ustedes mi lady.  
\- Nosotras sólo viajamos por 1 día a scaris y tuvimos una pequeña fiesta.  
\- Ustedes se fueron a BooYork y que raro que no publicaron ninguna foto. No hubo chicas, ¿no Deuce?  
\- ¡Claro que no!  
\- ¿Entonces por qué se quedan mirando entre los dos?  
\- Mi lady... la verdad... Holt quiso llevar una stripper...  
\- Lo mato.  
\- Lo matamos.  
\- Relajen nenas, el mismo Heat sacó a la monstruo y peleó horrible con su primo.  
\- Pero no me dijiste nada Deuce.  
\- En ese momento estábamos preocupados.  
\- Si Draculaura se entera que había una stripper en la despedida de soltero de su novio...  
\- Ella lo sabe. Clawd la llamó al día siguiente, por eso volvimos un día antes.  
\- Mi Neigh, más te vale que no hayas visto nada que no debas.  
\- Princesa mía, tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti.  
\- Que milagro que Heat peleó con Holt...  
\- Bueno Cleo, es porque está enamorado.  
\- ¿De quién?  
\- Neigh lo sabe, de Abby.  
\- ¿¡De Abby!?  
\- Sí, llevo clases con ella y se la presenté. Se sorprenderían cómo se enganchó con ella.  
\- Parece que va muy en serio.  
\- Wow, ¿será que irán juntos a la boda?  
\- Sí, de hecho ya se lo dijo.  
\- Electrizante. Ojalá Abby pueda dominar bien a Heat.  
\- Por lo que vimos, parece que sí.  
\- Princesa, serás la dama de honor más hermosa.  
\- Gracias mi Neigh, pero la que debe brillar es Dracu, ella es la novia.  
\- Cuando acabemos la universidad será tu momento de brillar, te lo prometo.  
\- Lo sé mi amor, ahora es nuestro momento de esforzarnos.

Dracu y Clawd se casan este sábado. Dracu decidió no ir a la universidad, después de todo, el negocio de su padre es absorbente, y está valorizado en millones. Sólo está tomando cursos rápidos para ayudarle a administrarlo. Clawd está en la universidad de BooYork, pero en realidad ingresó ahí para poder jugar en su equipo de monstruo-baloncesto. Le va muy bien, tan bien que una de las porristas de su universidad se le acercó demasiado. Era una mujer lobo pelirroja, por lo que decidió casarse con Draculaura siendo tan jóvenes. Así ella no tendría dudas de su amor.

\- Amor, si alguna chica se te acerca mucho, ¿qué haremos?  
\- Si quieres me pongo un polo como el de Deuce.  
\- ¿El que dice Novio de Cleo de Nile?  
\- Ajá.  
\- Ay no, Neigh. Que horrible.  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Por lo de Clawd y Dracu.  
\- Bueno, puede que todo haya empezado por lo de Howlia...  
\- ¿Howlia? ¿La conoces?  
\- Ahm, sólo escuché el nombre porque Clawd nos contó cómo sucedió todo.  
\- Mmmm, okay... más te vale que no me estés ocultando nada.  
\- A lo que iba es que quizás empezó por eso, pero estoy seguro que Clawd no le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Draculaura si de verdad no la amara.  
\- Yo pienso lo mismo.  
\- Además Frankie, todos en mis clases saben que tengo novia. Saben que estoy loco por ella y que asiste a nuestra universidad.  
\- ¿Ninguna chica te ha coqueteado?  
\- Sinceramente... si lo han hecho no lo he notado. Yo siempre hablo de ti mi lady.  
\- ¿De mí? ¿Que cosas dices?  
\- Que eres hermosa, inteligente, graciosa. Que nos amamos desde jóvenes.  
\- Aún somos jóvenes Neigh, yo sólo tengo 19.  
\- Y eres el amor de mi vida.  
\- Tú el mío. ¿Qué otras cosas dices?  
\- Que pronto me voy a casar contigo.  
\- Oww, ¿todos lo saben?  
\- Frankie, quizás tu familia no tiene un imperio como la de Dracu pero tienen todas las comodidades del mundo.  
\- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
\- Por que te han criado sin pasar necesidad.  
\- Tú también tienes comodidades.  
\- Sí pero hemos tenido algunas dificultades.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Tranquila, a lo que voy, es que tú no hubieras tenido que trabajar si no fuera por mí.  
\- Sí pero me esforcé todo lo que pude, y lo hice feliz.  
\- Pleitista, déjame hablar.  
\- Lo siento.  
\- Mi lady, te he visto lavar ollas. Jaja, renegando, pero lo hiciste.  
\- Ay, no me hagas acordar.  
\- Te he visto madrugar para ir a trabajar. Ensuciarte, usar una red en tu cabello con un alisado perfecto. Tuviste que perder tus larguísimas uñas para usar mejor tus manos.  
\- Sí, pero muchas de esas cosas las hice renegando... lo siento.  
\- Deja de disculparte bella. No dije que no renegaras, hiciste tanto por mí. Tuviste que salir del pedestal donde te tenían tus padres para ayudarme a estudiar. No, no lo hiciste sin renegar. Pero nunca dudaste, todo lo hiciste aunque te costara. Todo por mí. No importa a quién conozca, a quién pase por mi camino. Tú y sólo tú me haces tan bien. Tú y sólo tú has hecho tanto por mí. Yo no tengo ninguna duda que eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
\- Muy en serio.  
\- Me siento tan feliz.  
\- No te sientas insegura mi lady. El inseguro era yo pero gracias a ti mis fantasmas están en paz. Quiero que tu también estés en paz con nuestro amor.  
\- Te amo tanto mi zombie/unicornio.  
\- Y yo a ti mi hermosa. Te amo Frankie.

Este híbrido me robó el corazón. Y no quiero que me lo devuelva jamás. Tiene razón, no debo ser tan insegura. No cuando en estos años hemos construido una relación tan sólida. Superamos tanto juntos, luchamos contra tantas personas. Incluso ahora Bonita sigue siendo una gran amiga de Neigh, y Heat ha entrado a nuestro grupo de amigos. Tanto como para que Neigh le está ayudando con Abby. Ironías de la vida. Holt y Jackson se mudaron a lado de la casa de los padres de Neigh, y han tratado algunas veces. Aunque con eso de la stripper ya no me siento tan segura con que pasen tiempo juntos. Calma, Frankie Stein, Neigh te ama tanto como tú a él. Pero que holt deje la strippers para él sólo.

BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI

\- ''Frankie, llámame urgente''.

\- ¿Qué pasó Rochelle?  
\- Amiga, mi pegiodo no viene.  
\- ¿Cuánto ha pasado?  
\- Dos semanas.  
\- Wow, dos semanas de retraso no es poco.  
\- ¿Lo sé, puedes venig con Cleo a mi casa? ¿A qué hoga acaban sus clases?  
\- Hoy estamos libres a las 3:00pm.  
\- Vengan pog favog.  
\- A Billy le va a dar un paro cardíaco si resulta que va a ser papá.  
\- ¡No me pongas más negviosa!  
\- Lo siento Roch, ahí estaremos.  
\- Te veo luego amiga, un besito.  
Click.

Wow mi Dracu próxima a casarse. Puede que Roch y billy estén esperando a su primer hijo. Neigh y yo en la universidad. Sin duda, hubiese querido empezar mi relación con Neigh antes. Pero las cosas no suceden por que sí. Todo tiene que suceder en el momento correcto. Aún me falta tanto por madurar, pero estoy segura que ya no soy la niña que se ponía a llorar porque Neigh no conversaba con ella. Tengo de novio a mi mejor amigo. El mejor compañero que me pudo dar la vida. El mejor monstruo que encontré. Incluso su mami y yo ya nos llevamos bien. Aunque costó, jaja. Ahora incluso ella y mi mamá toman el té en las tardes. Nuestra historia empezó un poco caótica, y aún nos falta muchísimo por escribir, pero cada etapa que vivimos es mejor que la anterior. Espero sigamos siendo tan unidos con nuestros amigos.

\- Así que puede que Roch esté embarazada.  
\- Ay Neigh, mejor no digamos nada hasta ver la prueba.  
\- Será bonito.  
\- ¿Que esté esperando un hijo?  
\- Cuando nosotros esperemos uno.  
\- Falta bastante amor.  
\- Lo sé, no creas que quiero apresurar algo. Sólo que no tienes idea lo feliz que me haces.  
\- Tú a mí me haces muy feliz también.  
\- Gracias por nacer Frankie Stein.

Ayyyyy

\- Gracias por existir Neighthan Rot.  
\- El que acaba de comer último paga el almuerzo.  
\- Anda sacando la billetera.  
\- Te amo picona.  
\- Te amo picón.


End file.
